Last Sacrifice: The Chase
by the-stretch-beyond-spandex
Summary: This might as well be the end. Can Rose quickly solve the unanswered questions before the darkness takes over? Or will this be the end of Rose, or someone else? Sequel up. 'Crossing the Line'
1. More Important Than The Royal Ball

The Last Sacrifice

More Important Than The Royal Ball

***Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. If I did Adrian and Rose would be married by now :)

"One, two, three, four, five, six," I counted with my pet rock Lissa, "4 more days." I sighed as I slid back onto the wall of my cell. Prison life sucked sometimes. I thought coming here willingly would at least make them treat me nicer, but no- I was treated like every damn criminal on this complex, like shit.

I ran my hand through my hair that I left out. I would of kept it up to show my molnija marks but I don't really think showing off how many Strigoi I've killed will make them think twice about my case. I missed everyone so badly- but I knew if I saw them, any of them we'd probably find some way of busting me out one way or another.

"Just let me in," I heard a voice say to one of the 12 guardians that surrounded my cell. I don't think even I could take that many down, even if I had the strength too. My guess that it was Lissa. Again. Nearly everyday my friends and family would come storming up to the gates demanding to see me. I knew from my memory that Janine + Adrian have tried over 20 times in the last 5 days. I knew Lissa had no chance at all, since she was the last of her family they wouldn't let her near a murderer, would they?

I was even stalked through my dreams, though I wouldn't call it being stalked. On my first day of prison life Adrian tried to get through to me, desperately even. I told him to fuck off and leave me alone. I was pretty sure he got the message after that.

"Come on, let us in." a male voice said to the guardians. It was either Adrian or Abe, though Abe would of found some way to get to me, he wasn't the type of person how'd be groveling on their knees to see their daughter. "She's not going to bite, she can barely stand." damn right they were too. Last time I tried to stand I puked all over the guardians shoes. I'd probably get arrested for that too.

I heard the guardians talking to Adrian and Lissa about how that _no-one_ could see me until the trial in 4 days. When I managed to lift my head up for a second I saw the 2 guardians taking to the ones stationed at me cell. I didn't have the strength to even listen. This ritual happened every day when someone tried to get to me. Christian tried once as well, and even Dimitri had begged to see me.

"Hey, Hathaway," one of the guardians said to me "We can't have Ivashkov and Vasilisa coming here every day to complain." That got my attention. I looked up to see Henry staring at me "Pick one of them to come in to see you, they're driving me mad." _One person___I knew it would be Lissa. Adrian could see me anytime he wanted and my mother and father knew me well enough to know that I was probably okay.

"Vasilisa, please,"I told Henry with a grin on my face that hasn't been seen for 6 days "And tell Ivashkov that he can visit me tonight"

"But he can't." Henry replied, clearly confused

"I know, just tell him that okay?" I said sweetly as the guardians went to fetch Lissa for me. I couldn't be bothered to make myself look respectable and I knew she wouldn't care anyway.

"Rose! Oh my god are you alright!" I heard her say as she bounded up to my cell door. She stopped dead as she saw me, I knew through the bond that she was really happy to see me, yet couldn't stand to see my like this.

"Hey Liss," I said, "Coming to my trial?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" she said as she sat down on the floor outside my cell, "Adrian and Christian are coming as well."

I was about to say something about the trial when a guardian came up to me with Abe beside him smiling broadly.

"Rosemarie, your trial is starting now" he said. "Vasilisa please leave" Lissa jumped up and walked off giving me one last smile

"Well, well, well Rose" Abe said as the guardian was unlocking my cell, still leaving my hand-cuffs on. I could till knock em out if I could be bothered. "Your trial is more important that the royal ball by the looks of it."

**Thanks for reading guys! I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	2. Only So Much Hugging

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Only So Much Hugging...**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. If I did Adrian and Rose would be married by now :)**

**

* * *

**

As I walked into the courtroom, I heard whispers and mutters, glances and stares. _Breathe Rose, _I told myself _Your not guilty, so they can't execute you_, but I knew if they court wanted something to happen- they would make it happen, one way or another.

I sat down next to Abe in front of the guardian/judge who looked tired from my case.

"Nice to see you Rose" Abe whispered to me as the last people were piling in the courtroom. Apparently everyone on campus wanted to see me dead.

I gave Abe a quick smile as the judge stood up and the room went silent, waiting to hear what my fate was

"Rosemarie Hathaway" the judge said. Can't they just say Rose for once? Bur since I was a guardian now, formal was the only way to address me, "What do you plead?" he asked.

To me it was down-right obvious but I stopped myself from a snarky remark that wouldn't of helped my case. "Not guilty your honor" I said as I glanced to the left side of the room where my supporters stood. I saw Adrian next to Lissa with a sad smile on his face- it was the first time he'd seen me since I was taken away. I could tell he wanted a smoke, but his loyalty was more important to him.

"A lot of evidence has been staked up against you Ms Hathaway" the judge said. "_Your _stake that was left in our late queens heart, your non-alibi and your recent attitude towards the queens younger guardians-" Yes, maybe I disagreed with the Queen, but seriously would I kill her? I had a fricken alibi, but know one would listen to Adrian's word (and I wouldn't blame them, they thought he was in on it too)

I could feel the anger swelling up inside Abe beside me. If he had it his way, he would've broken the knee-caps of every person in this room who was against me. "-but regardless, the council has voted" I sat there in silence holding Abe's hand.

The room was quiet as a sheet of paper was passed to the judge. He nodded and probably deliberately- spoke slowly "And they have voted not-guilty" The breath that was held before he spoke escaped quickly as Abe hugged me close, glad that his daughter was not going to be guardian meat.

"Thanks dad" I whispered as the crowd cheered or booed, wither way I didn't give a damn. Today was the day that I _wasn't _going to die

"I didn't do anything. They'd see the truth either way, before or after I'd broken their knee-caps" I laughed softly as I saw Adrian and Lissa cheering from the stands, Tasha and Christian a few rows back, also with big smiles on their faces. They all had complete faith in me and sometimes it was a bit intimidating. I've lied, run off with a princess, manipulated, and tricked but deep down they all had respect for Badass Hathaway in some form or another.

Clearly the people against me thought otherwise "She's a murderer!' I heard people shout "She killed our queen and your letting her run free! Who will she pick off next" _You_ I thought as my handcuffs were removed_ If you don't shut the fuck up. _

I flexed my now-free hands that had been handcuffed for 6 days, honestly I don't know how criminals like Victor Dashkov coped. The first thing I did was run up to the stands were Lissa and Adrian were.

Clearly Adrian couldn't wait as he bolted down the stairs pulling me into the tightest hug I've ever experienced "Little Dhampir" he whispered "I've been so worried-" he tried to say but I interrupted him as I kissed him softly on the lips, the first in a while in my case.

We were still kissing when Lissa dragged him off me "You can so that later Adrian, jeesh" she said as she wrapped her hands around me. Man, there's only so much hugging a girl who just came out of prison can handle. "God, you look terrible" she added. I probably stunk too but as a little angel I doubt Lissa would mention it.

"Missed you too Lissa" I said as I saw my mother behind me watching my reunion. I pulled away from Lissa and turned towards my mother. She didn't hug me or do anything for that matter.

"Here" she said as she passed me a note "From some alchemist" I took the note and nodded. Janine wouldn't know who it was, but I knew it would be Sydney.

I pondered what was in the note as I saw the crowd disappearing. Adrian was talking to Lissa and Abe, giving me and Janine some mother-daughter space.

Janine walked off, but as soon as she left I heard a a voice behind me, "Well if it isn't our favourite smart ass out of prison" I turned around to see Christian standing there with Tasha, his aunt.

He went to hug me but pulled back with a smug face, "Maybe after you have a shower Rose" he said. Lissa joined us and offered me a hair tie. I took it and pulled my long hair up into a pony-tail, feeling the breeze on my molnjia marks again. I looked over to Tasha was smiling for some unknown reason,

"About time" a voice said "I've missed seeing those" I spun around to see the one person I knew would say that. Dimitri.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please read and review. To a 14 year old it means heaps :)


	3. More Ivashkov's Ruling

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**More Ivashkov's Ruling**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. If I did Adrian and Rose would be married by now :)**

**

* * *

**

You would of thought, that if you saved someone like Dimitri they would at least, you know say THANKS? Dimitri. _Love fades, mine has_. Those word running through my head, at this very moment. I loved Dimitri, I risked my life and several others with me to get him back, we busted a criminal from a high-security jail, tracked down his mental brother, charmed a stake with the elements, let Lissa risk her own life by bringing him back and all that time, all that trouble I went through, all the pain I cause everyone, especially Adrian, and he never thanked me. Not once. Adrian still backed me up even though he knew I still loved Dimitri. But when Dimitri told me he didn't love me anymore, what was I supposed to think?

"Guardian Belikov" Adrian said, breaking the awkward silence between me and Dimitri.

"Adrian, I hope you've been treating Rose well?" he asked. What a stupid question. Tasha and my mother had gone off, leaving me, Adrian, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian in the courtyard.

"Um yeah" he said. Okay, this was getting a bit weird. "Of course I have" Adrian looked at me for an explanation for Dimitri's sudden fatherly talk.

"Good" Dimitri said. He paused for a second before adding "Can I speak to Rose alone" he asked the others, clearly ignoring me.

"Yeah, sure" said Christian as he and Lissa walked outside. Lissa smiled at me and then at Dimitri "Good to have you back" Well, at least they had a happy ending.

Adrian hesitated "Okay" he said "See you later Rose." He walked off to join Christian and Lissa. As he walked he gave me a glare, nodded and walked on. Probably wondering why the hell my ex-boyfriend would want to talk to me for.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. Not looking at him in the eye directly, "What could you possibly want from me? I've risked my life for you, yet WHAT COULD YOU WANT FROM ME!" I screamed at him.

Dimitri showed no emotion "Rose, calm down will you?" he said "I'm leaving tomorrow"

I stood there helplessly "Why?" I asked softly "Do you hate me that much?"

"No, Rose. Im not leaving because of you, but-" he paused for one second, 1 second was enough for me

"Right- your leaving cause you can't stand me anymore. Does this happen every time you love someone? Run off, scared because _you can't love anymore_?" I asked him angrily as I turned to go and find my friends.

He grabbed by arm, even though he wasn't Strigoi, he was still stronger than me. "I'm leaving because I have a new charge" his brown eyes flashed angrily,

"A new charge?" I said "I thought...you and me were- with Lissa"

"Not anymore Rose" he took a deep breath "the guardians don't want you working with me, for personal reasons"

_Personal reasons, let me guess, _I thought while Dimitri waited for an answer "Rose?" he asked me, breaking my train of thought

"Yeah? I'm happy for you and all but-" I hesitated, should I tell him I still love him, or should I let him carry on with his life? "I hope your charge appreciates you" I said, making up words that didn't make any sense.

Dimitri smiled widely "Oh Roza-" my nickname burned my chest, I missed what we used to say each other back when he lo- "You were never good with words were you? I'm leaving this afternoon, before the ball"

"What ball?" I asked him. Abe mentioned this as well.

"Oh, I think Adrian will explain" he said as he kissed my forehead and walked off "See you again Rose" and he left me standing in the court, alone. Leaving this kiss on my forehead as a painful reminder of what we once had. _Don't think about it Rose, _I warned myself _You chose Adrian, remember that_.

"Hey, Rose!" Christian yelled from outside the courtroom, "Come on, you just cant stand there you know, you know stink right? And people are going to ask questions" I saw Lissa punch his arm

"Shut up Christian" she said as she walked up to me as I tried to keep myself together, not letting any emotion through my guardian barrier "hey, we should actually get you cleaned up before the ball you know" Again this ball was mentioned.

I saw Adrian walk over to me "I never got to ask you Rose, but I suppose better late then never right?" he said "Would you like to come to the ball with me tonight?"

"What ball?" I asked "Abe mentioned it before, but I still don't know what it is"

Adrian smiled "The ball before they chose our new leader" Wow. A new queen _already_. But my name was cleared, which meant they still haven't got the murderer yet. And they were choosing a new queen/king tonight! But I suppose the Moroi can't live without a ruler for that long.

"Already?" I asked "But which family are ruling?"

"Yeah Adrian who are ruling now?" Lissa asked. "If it's the Badica's again" If she didn't know by now than I doubt anyone else would.

"The Ivashkov's still, but I don't know who's going for it" he replied. I knew Adrian would never run for King. I don't think he could even handle it.

"Great, more Ivashkov's ruling. Just what we need" Christian said.

"So this ball.." I said "It's tonight?"

"Yeah" Adrian said as we all walked back to campus for the first time, "Coming?"

"Of course Adrian" I replied as I slipped my hand into his, treasuring the warmth again.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 6" I laughed softly. It sounded like a line form a corny movie. "Oh and it's strictly formal so.." I bet I had to dress up.

"You want me to dress up?" Adrian winked at me as we made it to his room, "Sure, come on Liss, we've got a party" I said as me and Lissa left the boys to get ready for tonight's ball. And it was my first appearance since my accused murder, and I'll bet anything that somehow I'll cause I riot of some sort. I sighed as me and Lissa got back to my dorm, _Tonight will be very interesting_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I did this instead of my math hwk but I don't care :) For the people who asked if I'm a Rose/Adrian or Rose/Dimitri fan, the answer is obviously Rose/Adrian. So don't be surprised if I kill Dimitri in the story somewhere (I won't though, for all those Dimitri lovers)**


	4. Blue or Red?

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Blue or Red?**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. If I did Adrian and Rose would be married by now.

* * *

**

"Liss, I'm not going" I told her as I fell back on my bed after I had my shower that got rid of my jail-scent, feeling the quilt soft and warm underneath me. It was better than a jail cell any day.

"You promised Adrian! And he really wants to spend time with you, he's been up to the guardians everyday you know" She said as she crossed her arms and stood in front of me, clearly angry at my attitude

"I know, and I don't have anything to wear. There's more things to worry about than dresses when your about to be executed Liss"

She smiled "Well, lucky I got your dresses before hand then!" Oh great. Lissa thought of everything, and when she picked dresses for me...it was usually extravagant and stunning.

"Wait!" I said to her "You already got me a dress? And you just _assumed_ that I was going?"

She laughed angelically and dismissed my statement as she ran to my wardrobe and took out 2 black bags, "I couldn't decide..Blue or Red" she said as she pulled them out of the bags and showed me the 2 dresses.

They were stunning. They were strapless ball gowns and had a layer of gold sequins, either red and gold or blue and gold. They shimmered in the light as Lissa had a admiring look as I took them from her.

"They're..stunning" I said as I felt the silk material on the blue dress "Thanks, I don't know what to say"

"Well, you could come to the ball tonight" she said.

"How can I not. If I have these to wear" she laughed and took out another bag to show her dress, a emerald green halter neck dress, the exact same colour as Adrian's eyes.

"So Rose, Blue or Red?" she asked me as I stood up.

"Blue, red is sort of..dunno depressing" Lissa nodded knowingly as I walked to the bathroom as I slipped the stunning dress on.

I don't know how Lissa manages to find a dress that fits me _perfectly_. But nether the less, Lissa had produced a miracle. I looked in the mirror and smiled, admiring the dress that made me look..sexier in a way.

"Come on Rose, we've only got half an hour" she said impatiently, I could hear her tapping her foot.

I walked outside to see Lissa clap her hands together at her work of art

"Adrian won't know what hit him when he sees you" she said as she took a shoe box out of the cupboard, she opened the box to reveal a cute pair of silver stilettos. "Come on, try em' on" she pushed the box towards me,

"Liss, thank you, for everything" I said.

"Hey, you've done heaps for me" she stopped as I put the shoes on and rotated my ankle, admiring it. She jumped up as she saw the clock "Crap!" she said "I've got to go, see you tonight" she hugged me as she bounded out of the room for tonight's ball.

After I blow-dried my hair and put some make-up on I decided it was time for change. I curled my hair which made it shorter and cuter. I spun around and smiled when I saw my dress shimmer and sparkle. And I put a heavy line of eyeliner around my eyes. If I was going to cause I riot, at least I'd do it in style.

Knock, knock, knock. I spun around as I heard Adrian knocking at my door. I glanced to my clock and saw that it was already time to go. I sighed and walked up to the door and opened it.

And boy does Adrian look hot in a tux. I stood there lost for words until Adrian leant down and kissed me passionately, wrapping his hands around my waist, "You look...stunning little dhampir" he said "For someone who spent 6 days in prison" as his emerald eyes scanned me up and down.

"Not looking to bad yourself" I added as I closed the door and walked with him to the ball. He kept his hand in mine as we passed others walking down as well. I received dirty glares, and questioning looks but Adrian ignored them all. "So, who's going to this ball?" I asked

"Everyone, guardians and moroi alike" he said.

"Good" I said as leaned against him.

Adrian smiled as he saw me. He loved through everything, when Dimitri turned Strigoi, helped me get him back, and all through that his love for me never wavered, never died. "This way" he said as he pointed to a huge room full of dhampirs and moroi, dressed up.

You never see guardians off duty, let alone at balls.

"Rose, Adrian!" I heard someone say. I laughed when I saw Mia and Eddie walk up to us. Mia wore a flowing silver dress that suited her perfectly, and Eddie in his grey tux. _Like a fairy tale_ I thought.

"I heard about the trial, I knew you were innocent" Eddie said.

"Duh Eddie, of course we knew that!" Mia added as we walked into the room. I saw hundreds of people, some dancing, others drinking. Mia noticed someone and rushed over quickly, bringing Eddie with her. Huh, they were probably together now.

"Good to know" Adrian said. He grabbed my hand and took me over to a small corner. He leaned closely, "Are you okay Rose, you look a bit...ill"

"I'm fine Adrian honestly, just a bit overwhelmed I guess" I said. From seeing no-one to hundreds of people sort of made you feel uncomfortable.

"Well, thats good. I don't want you passing out on a beautiful day like this" I gave him a questioning look "Come on, I want you to meet someone"

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	5. Somewhat Like Adrian

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Somewhat Like Adrian**

***Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. If I did Adrian and Rose would be married already.**

****Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, pinky swear**

**

* * *

**

"And who would this be?" I asked Adrian as I scanned the room for any person I didn't know. And that was mostly everyone so my plan was screwed.

"My cousin" he said "Athena Ivashkov" Adrian had a _cousin_. When you thought about it, Adrian was the only-child type. Athena was a pretty name, and if Adrian was this hot than I can't imagine how pretty his cousin would be.

"Where is she?" I asked "Everyone looks the same to me Adrian"

"There-" he said before shouting, "Athena!" A saw a pretty moroi turn around and smile as she saw Adrian. She walked over to us happily.

She was down-right beautiful. She would be the exact same age as Adrian If I had to imagine Adrian as a chick, this would be what he'd look like. She had long dark brown hair the same shade as Adrian's that fell down her back in long curls. Her emerald green eyes- no surprise, were also the same as Adrian's. She had the same high-cheekbones and friendly aura that all Ivashkov's had.

The dress she wore made her look like a goddess. It was long deep strapless purple gown that flowed with body and matched her moroi skin.

"Hey Adrian.." she looked towards me and nodded "How are you?" she asked.

Adrian smiled and put his hand around me, making sure I wasn't intimidated by the goddess "This is Athena Ivashkov, one of our next rulers" he looked at me "And this is Rose Hathaway"

"Nice to meet you" I said as I bowed to her. Would else wold you do if your were standing in front of a probable _future queen_?

"Hey Ivashkov!" I heard a voice shout from across the room. I saw some heads turn in our direction.

"Christian!" Adrian said as he sipped a champagne that he took from a waiter. Athena even stood the same way as him. If I didn't know better I would of thought that she was his sister.

"Ozera? Isn't that one of the fire users?" Athena said as Christian made his way over to us.

I saw him stop dead as he saw Athena. He took in her appearance. Wether he liked what he was seeing or the likeness between her and Adrian "You look a shit like Adrian " he said. I burst out laughing and I heard Adrian chuckle to himself

"Thanks?" she replied, unsure.

"Umm..well-" Adrian said, "Christian Ozera- Athena Ivashkov, damn.. if I have to introduce _every _damn person-"

"Lissa!" I said as I saw the green dress I saw earlier appear in the crowd. Suddenly I heard a voice through the bond "_Who is that? Is she into Christian? If she is.". _ I smiled to myself, even though she and him were not together she still had feelings for him. _Its Adrian's cousin _I said back as she made her way to our little group.

"Vasilisa?" Athena said. "Eric's daughter?"

"Umm..do I know you?" Lissa said angrily. She ignored her completely and turned to me. Over her shoulder I saw Adrian talking to Christian and Athena. I gave him a 'I don't know what's wrong with Lissa' shrug and turned back to her.

"I've got to go, I only came to say hi" Lissa said.

"Where you going?" I asked, wondering were Lissa could possibly be going at this time.

"I have to organize uni stuff with the guardians, when I'm leaving, who I'm going with..blah blah blah" she told me. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure"

I heard Christian talking to Athena and Lissa stormed off, obviously jealous of Athena. Well, if Athena wanted him, no-ones stopping her. Lissa hasn't talked to Christian since so he's up for grabs I guess.

I went back and joined the conversation that Adrian, Athena and Christian were having.

"So Athena, what's you gift?" Christian asked, it was clear that he like her, "Are you Spirit like our dream-stalker here?"

Adrian glared at Christian " I don't _stalk _people, its more like keeping a friendly eye on things"

"Are you sure about that" I said teasingly. I've had my fair share of visits from Adrian in my lifetime.

"No- I'm not Spirit" Athena said as she had a sip of her vodka. _It must run in the family _I thought. She clicked her fingers and a small flame burst from the tips of her finger- not burning her. It was like Johnny from _Fantastic Four_. It was pretty cool, I had to admit.

"How..did you-" Christian tried to say but Adrian interrupted him

"Cousin, we can't stand here all day you know" he said to Athena "Do you mind if we sit down?" he motioned to a table over near the booze, a classic Adrian move.

"Oh Adrian, always the party boy aren't you?"

* * *

**I'd like to thank my friend Nicola. We spent many times in the school library figuring out what happens next! And accidently making a Vampire Academy Parody on the way, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this bit, Athena's my favourite character. I wrote this cause my dad was hogging the TV and I couldn't watch NCIS. But I recorded it anyway...**


	6. Who Would've Thought

Last Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Once again..I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters :(. But if I did Adrian and Rose would be married by now.**

**This might be a bit repetitive but it's for a reason. And I'd like once again to thank Nicola :) and my friend Chloe who help me with this. **

_2 hours later.._

"Who would of known, that the famous Rose Hathaway would get drunk?" Adrian said as he helped me to my room. The last 2 hours had been a blur, even thinking about it made me feel dizzy.

"It was our choice to sit right next to the booze, and anyway you drank heaps more than me. Why aren't you drunk?" I groaned as we walked up a set of stairs.

"It's a Ivashkov thing" _Of course _I thought as I sat down on a step _Athena drank a whole barrel and didn't even sway. _"And anyway, you look hot when your drunk. When were drunk we do heap of irresponsible things, what we would never do..." Adrian hinted at me. He took off his bow tie and put his arm around me, pulling me close. I could smell his vodka-breath, better than the cigarette smoke any day.

"Umm, I'm not _that_ drunk Adrian" I laughed as I leaned onto him, feeling his heart-race increase. "But I doubt I'll be able to get up tomorrow, I bet half the guardians won't be either. _Did_ you see my mum? I'm, surprised she even can stand" I said.

Suddenly I felt better and I tried to stand up. I gathered by dress and Adrian offered out a hand. He pulled me up "Come on little dhampir, lets get you to bed."

We walked up to the guardian headquarters in silence and eventually found my room. "Rose?" Adrian asked me as we reached my door, "What did Dimitri want with you" I glared.

He put his hands up, surrendering "It's none of my business, I know. But if he upset you...I don't know what I'd do" he spoke softly, trying not to aggravate me. He knew Dimitri was a delicate conversation with me. He knew I'd never get over him, I knew I wouldn't either. But he still looked out for me, one thing Dimitri would never do again.

"He left." I said simply trying to keep myself from crying. "He has a new charge in Venice. I can't believe he left me. I love him." Adrian showed no emotion on his face as he listened to me.

I took a deep breath and couldn't keep it in any longer. I cried for the first time in days, Adrian knew I was crying over Dimitri again. _Always him.._. He put his hands on my shoulders, trying to keep me calm. He looked straight to me.

"We had this discussion Rose, and I thought we agreed. You said you loved me and we nearly slept together" He looked deeper "Rose, this can't keep happening. I can't always be the second man, the spare part. I'm just another piece in the puzzle. But little dhampir, I know how hard it must be for you, all we went through...all _we _went through. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and every other person who you put in danger so you could bring back your dead boyfriend" I kept my gaze as he continued. "And me, do you know how I must feel? Helping the one person I love in the world bring back someone she loves. I told you I loved you Rose, from that time I met you at the lodge, you and your ivory parka and the black eye your mum gave you-"

I grimaced at the memory. He does love me, I just never took him seriously, I always had my eye on another man "So Rose, can you just tell me that you forget all about him, and try with me? I know I'm not the same, I'll always be party-boy Ivashkov to you. But I know you love me Rose, somewhere. You might not know it...but look inside and tell me" he said.

I could see tears in his eyes. Adrian _never _cried. He had given his heart to me, and I never fully gave him mine. We still stood there, his hands on my shoulders looking deeply into my soul, telling me exactly how he felt. And I couldn't imagine the pain he was in.

"Adrian I-" I tried to say, the words sticking in my mouth "I do love you Adrian, and I''l try my best, I really will" he smiled painfully.

"That's not what I wanted to hear Rose" he said cheekily, going back to the Adrian we all loved "I already knew you loved me, you told me that. But I want to know that you'll forget about Dimitri. He moved on and you should too."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. I owed him, _alot_. Adrian dropped his hands form me and leant down to kiss me. It was filled with so much passion, it took me by surprise. He kept on kissing me deeply and I realized that I did love him. It was always covered by a Dimitri's overpowering shadow. Now that was out of the way, I'd be fully committed to him. I kissed him back, and I felt him smile under my lips. We kept on kissing until he broke apart from me with the cutest smile I've ever seen him wear.

"As much I love kissing you Rose Hathaway, I think you should be getting to bed" he kissed my head thoughtfully. He turned around and walked off, leaving me standing in front of me. I thought crossed my mind- _No, Rose...Let him think for a bit, give him some space_ My good side thought. But my Badass Hathaway side disagreed _Oh Rose, you owe him. He risked his life for Dimitri's_. I made up my mind, and called to him.

"Adrian!" I whispered. I saw him turn around, he must already of known what I was going to ask "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" I instantly regretted it as I saw Adrian raise an eyebrow as he walked back over to me.

"Is this Rose Hathaway, or a badass angel playing a trick?" he said playfully as he brushed a strand of hair from my face, "In what way though- I don't want to..-"

Who would of known, that Adrian would be lost for words. I didn't want to commit to anything but I knew he wanted more- something we were so close to before. "Just sleeping..nothing more Adrian, I'm not in the mood right now"

"Sure" he nodded and opened my door for me. "I've got to go to my room, see you in a second" he walked off grinning from ear to ear.

I slipped out of my dress and changed into my pink flannelette pj's. I brushed my teeth, ridding the drunken breath I had.I brushed out my hair and I went to my bed.

I snuggled underneath the blankets waiting for Adrian to come. I did love him, I knew I did. But after Dimitri came back I ignored Adrian and was...i had to say mean. Know he was our of the way.

"Hey" I saw Adrian walk up the bed as he locked the door. He only wore his blue pj pants leaving is chest bare. I knew it was rude to stare..but I couldn't help it. He lay down beside me, wrapping the blankets around himself and me.

I leant up and kissed him on the nose as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed you Adrian" I whispered.

He grinned "I know you did, you just had to say it to yourself" I put my head on his chest, feeling his chest rise. I felt happier when I was with him. I stifled a yawn, suddenly feeling tired all of a sudden. "Go to sleep, I'm not going to go anywhere" he whispered as he kissed my forehead "And tomorrow we get our new leader, black tie..again" I opened my eyes slightly,

"Again?" Great...I looked at Adrian "So who's running for it? I know Athena is"

"My dad, Athena, some of my aunts and uncles, and some of those chicks on the council"

_My dad, _Caught my attention. "Your dad! Lord Ivashkov?" I couldn't believe it. It was hard to imagine Nathan as a king.

"Yeah. I could run for it, but 'lord' Ivashkov disagreed" he mimicked his dad "_You won't dare! Go play with Rose, get drunk, do your party things. The throne is not the place for you" _He said. That captured his dad alright.

"I can't imagine you as king, your too...mmm carefree" I closed my eyes and Adrian covered me in the blanket. I felt him brush the hair from my face.

"Goodnight little dhampir...I love you" he whispered softly

**Please review! the next part will be up soon, you'll never guess who the new leader is.**


	7. Smartass Fire Users

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Smartass Fire-Users**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of the characters except Athena. And I obviously don't own VA or else Adrian and Rose would be married and Dimitri wouldn't of come back.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! For those people who were expecting the new-leader chapter now will have to wait a bit longer. I decided to extend it a bit more, it will be in the next 2 chapters I hope! Sorry for the short chapter, anyway thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

**

"Morning Rose" Adrian whispered to me as he ruffled my hair. I sat up slowly and squinted, the sun blinding me momentarily. "Sleep well? You probably did since I was here and all" he said modestly.

I lightly punched his arm "Very funny Adrian" I groaned as I shook my head and turned to him. He was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed with a pair of designer sunnies perched on his head.

He grinned "Saturday...what are you going to do today? First day of freedom and all" Mmm.. First day of freedom. I didn't have a clue, I haven't really thought about it either. I never spent time as a full-time guardian before. I'd been arrested before I had the chance.

I threw the warm blanket off me and crawled to the edge of the bed where Adrian sat. "Dressed already?" I asked as I noted his outfit. He wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, converse and a black button-up t-shirt.

"Yeah, thought you'd appreciate something cute to wake up too." Haha, funny. Though I had to admit he did look pretty hot. His brown hair in its usual un-styled fashion and his green eyes glinting with madness.

"Thanks, I appreciate your concern" I said mockingly as I got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of fresh clothes from my dresser on the way.

As I was getting dressed I wondered how Lissa was going. I could slip into her head, just to check I suppose. _You know she hates it Rose, _I closed my eyes for a moment, letting my mind go completely blank and I felt myself being pulled into her mind, her thoughts, her feelings. Damn, if she was making out with someone...

I saw her sitting at the breakfast table eating a fruit salad. The typical Lissa meal I guess. Christian was nowhere to be seen- they haven't talked in ages. I guess it was one of my missions to make them right again, I owed it to both of them. I felt Lissa get angry when she saw Christian walk in with _Athena_.

They actually looked cute together..I mean they actually looked _really good_ together. They were holding hands and laughing. I could feel the anger bottling inside Lissa, she hated how Christian had moved on soon.

_Oh Lissa, _I thought to myself _Just say your sorry and kiss and make up will you? Its giving me a headache_.

"Hey Rose- Taking your time are you?-" I threw myself hastily out of Lissa's mind to hear Adrian's voice from outside.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I quickly threw on a singlet and opened the door.

"Spying on Lissa?" he guessed. Ugh, he knew me in a way I couldn't describe. Sometimes it was like he could read my mind. I knew he was a spirit user and could probably read my mind by now, but he wasn't up to that stage yet- thankfully.

"It's not spying Adrian" I sighed as I sat on his lap "I'm hungry, come on-" I pulled his hand and dragged him out the door.

As I walked into the dining hall, every pair of eyes swiveled towards me and Adrian. It wasn't the fact that I was hand in hand with Adrian- it was that I was here and not in a cell locked up.

Adrian squeezed my hand as we made it over to Christian, Athena and Lissa. Lissa was in a glare war with Athena. Seriously, I had to sort this out sooner or later.

"Hey Lissa, Athena. Christian" I said cautiously, trying not to cause a riot or war between them.

"Morning Rose, Adrian" Christian nodded towards us happily. You could see the brightness and Christian charisma that returned to his eyes, something he once had with Lissa.

"Hey guys! Athena said musically, her voice was so sweet it sounded like a choir. And I had to admit that she looked very princess-like today. Sure, Lissa was like an angel, but Athena..she had her dark brown hair up in a messy updo, with a long braid running across her forehead. She looked like a goddess in comparison to Liss.

I could see the rift between Athena and Lissa. Athena was all bubbly and talkative (just like her cousin I suppose) and Lissa was all shut up and quiet. I shot Christian a _what have you done this time?_ look in which he shrugged obviously doing nothing wrong. Adrian could see it too,

"Rose, come on lets get something to eat" he said nervously as he pulled me from the table in the direction of the kitchen to our right.

As we were out of hearing range he spoke hastily "Have you seen Lissa like that before? She totally shut up I-" I interrupted him

"Adrian, I have to do something about this. _We _have to something, she's your cousin"

"I don't own her Rose, but we'll have to something sooner or later. Lissa might be a sprit user, but I don't really think that healing plants is going to help her against a fire in a fight, do you?" he had a point. Athena was in a powerful position over Lissa.

I piled my plate up with fruit and a bowl of strawberry yogurt whist keeping an eye on Lissa and Athena. It was like a science lab while doing an experiment, one look away and they would explode.

We walked back to the table with Adrian who was nibbling on a piece of toast. I suddenly had a great idea to get Lissa's mind of Athena. It would mean leaving the court for a bit..

"Hey Liss. Would you like to go shopping with me today? I need to get a dress for tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come and help me pick" I said to her.

Her smile was radiant "Sure Rose, thanks for asking" _There we go Rose, step one in your plan to restoring peace to the world_. I thought to myself as Christian nodded towards me, recognizing my plan. I started to really like Christian, I thought everyone back at the Academy thinking of me as a blood-whore was bad, but compared to him I had it easy. His parents had willingly become Strigoi, and every one thought he would too.

He and Athena were really good together, both being feisty, smartass fire users. They had a lot in common, and a lot to teach each other. _Jeesh, I sound like a worried mother _I chuckled to myself as I tuned back into the conversation, loving the voice of my friends again.

But as usual my train of thought drew myself back to the one and only Dimitri. _You promised you wouldn't think of him again_, I argued with myself, but I couldn't rid of the feelings I once had for him. No...scratch that, the feelings I _still_ had for him. Sure, they've faded and Adrian took over. But somewhere deep in my heart, the super hot, unsuitable boyfriend, russian jailer was still there.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! The next couple of chapters will be a bit unexpected and a lot of unsolved questions will be solved. Anyway pls review if you haven't! **


	8. Tasha and Dimka

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Tasha and Dimka**

**Disclaimer: You probably know that I don't own VA and its characters by now. But I don't. Just making sure you know that.**

**Thanks for all the people who've reviewed. It means alot. And I know Nicola likes me mentioning her so, Thanks Nicola :) IF you want to see the dresses that Lissa and Rose picked see my profile.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

The drive to the outskirts of town was a silent one. After begging the guardian to let me and Lissa go (maybe a bit of blackmailing and compulsion were involved ;P), we had a guardian to drive us there. Lissa was silent the whole way, probably thinking about Christian and Athena who we left behind at the court despite her best attempts.

When we finally arrived I immediately spotted a dress shop across the road. I glanced at Lissa who smiled broadly. Through the bond I knew she was happy about shopping with me.

"You let us out here thanks" Lissa told the guardian backed up with a little compulsion to get him agreeing. She knew if she used to much, it would affect me. He nodded and waited for us to get out of the car before leaving me and Liss with excited looks on our faces, like little kids in a candy store.

_1 hour later..._

After trying on a billion dresses, each of stunning and shockingly sexy, me and Lissa finally decided on a dress. Lissa offered to pay for mine as well, she was just ecstatic that she had me all to herself.

Lissa's dress was stunning. After minutes of picking and fussing she decided on a black, full length, beaded halter neck gown. The black matched her pale Moroi complexion, her pale blond hair and her jade green eyes perfectly.

"Isn't it just...stunning" Lissa sang as I sat down on the bench watching her spin around the mirrored room. I admired her gracefulness, her angelic like stance.

"Yeah, it suits you really well" I answered back smiling broadly as I picked up my dress and snuck into the change room. Lissa hadn't seen my dress yet, and I couldn't wait until she did.

It was also full length, strapless, fully silver sequined and was split up the side. It was totally against the dress code, and disrespectful. But I wanted to show that I wasn't intimidated by anyone and I just wanted to look sexy, I mean there are going to be _alot_ of Moroi there tonight when they announce our new leader.

I stripped down and slipped the dress on. It showed my curves perfectly, hugging me everywhere. And it matched my tanned complexion and hair.

"You can come out now Rose, we don't have all day and I want to go and get my nails done" Lissa whispered from outside me door.

I unlocked the cubicles door and heard Lissa gasp in shock as she saw my dress, "Rose...that's..-" I smirked, Lissa lost for words, I thought the day would never come.

"Stunning, I know" her eyes followed me as I also spun around and watched my reelection in the mirror, admiring the dresses sparkling sequins, "Liss, you have to say something"

"It's amazing Rose, Adrian's going to drool when he sees you in that"

"Christian will look at you differently in that" I said as I pointed to her dress that she put in the bag.

Lissa was silent, Christian was a touchy subject with her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to -" I tried to say

"It's okay, thanks for trying to make me feel better you've done a better job then Christian did" I could see tears in her eyes, I hugged her close stroking her pale blond hair like a sister would.

"That's a stunning dress Rose" I heard someone say. I looked up from Lissa and stared at the woman in front of me..

Tasha. The Tasha who tried to steal Dimitri from me, Christians aunt. Lissa also looked up and smiled "Hey Tasha!" she said cheerfully. Oh Lissa, always the nice one aren't you.

"Vasilisa" she nodded "Have you heard about the great news?" she bounded up and down excitingly. It was either she was pregnant (doubt it) or she was getting married. Either way, I still disliked her.

"Um, no?" I said, unsure what this 'good news' could be. I stole a glance at Lissa who shrugged.

"Dimka accepted my offer! It took him a while but he told me yesterday"

And then my world shattered. My heart fell, my ears ringing. I couldn't breathe for s millisecond. My mouth was agape but I shut it quickly, probably looking like and idiot.

Dimitri...accepted her offer to become her guardian and to have a baby with her. I'd throw up, but I didn't want to ruin my dress. I plastered on a fake smile. I could see Lissa was about as shocked as I was, her mouth agape.

"That's great. Is that why he left yesterday?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from Dimitri.

"Yeah, he wanted to move his stuff down to my estate in Paris" Oh..._Paris, slutty much_. Seriously I needed a bucket right now. I quickly escaped to the change room and ignored the conversation Lissa and Tasha were having while I took the dress off. _Why would Dimitri accept? He loved me.._ I thought as I heard Lissa make a get-a-way statement, hinting to Tasha that we were leaving, now.

"Well, thanks to talking to you Tasha but me and Rose have to get back to the court" Lissa said uncomfortably as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the counter.

"Nice escape plan" I whispered to Lissa as the lady at the counter took the dresses and scanned them quickly, whilst looking between me and Lissa weirdly.

"Thanks, secretly I can't stand her" I giggled softly as the lady gave Lissa the bill. She didn't think twice as she handed her royal credit card over. Sometimes it was cool being bonded with Lissa.

We exited the building to see the car that picked us up waiting for us outside in the parking lot. With our shopping bags, we walked up to the black convertible. I glanced at the number plate,

"Wait a second this is-" the window rolled down to show Adrian smirking, his hair in its stylish mess.

"Hello ladies, miss me?" I opened the door for Lissa

"Of course Adrian" I said as we slid into the car. "Why are you here?" I asked as he drove down the street and turned onto the highway that led back to the court.

"No one wanted to pick you up..so I volunteered" Duh, figures. No-one wanted to come and pick Lissa and _the criminal _up, did they?

"Thanks" Lissa mumbled as she rummage through her bag, touching the soft material of her dress.

"Hey, its okay. Can't wait till tonight though, new leader and all" Lissa smiled weakly, "Are you okay Lissa, you seem a little down" he asked her. Adrian might be irritating and- lots of other things. But when it came to his friends, he was a whole other person

I looked at Lissa and saw her properly for the first time. And god did she look horrible. Her blond hair hung limp from her head and her usually chirp eyes were mellow and wistful. It was probably all the Christian-Athena stress. She didn't answer the question, to which Adrian just shrugged off.

We all sat in silence as Adrian made it to the gates that led to the court. The guard at the gates nodded when he saw Adrian and LIssa, but his eyebrows shot up when he saw me. Jeez, today was stare-at-the-released-criminal day.

Adrian dropped us of at the Moroi complex, where all the royals lived. My side of campus was on the complete opposite side.

I was told to see the head of guardians, don't know what his name was. But he lived in the guardian office which connected to the Moroi complex. Lissa took my dress with her as I knocked on the door,

"Hello?" I asked as I knocked on the door again,

"Yes?" a tough dhampir man in his 30's answered the door, he nodded as he saw me, "Rosemarie Hathaway?" _The one and only._

"Yeah" I nodded as he let me in. The house/apartment was huge. In the far side there was a table with a few guardians, I could hear them working out protection strategies for the announcement tonight. I wondered what he wanted with me, my best guess that it was about my guardian schedule or something.

"Well, since your return to us. We couldn't hold of your schedule for long, we've tailored it to fit you and Vasilisa" he said. Couldn't they just say Lissa? And my _return_? Man, this guy _was_ crazy.

He passed a sheet of paper to me, showing my schedule. I was mostly by myself at events like meetings and stuff. When I had a partner, I was partnered with..-

"Eddie Castile?" I asked, amazed at the odds.

"We had a recommendation" and with that he walked off, leaving me and my schedule...

* * *

**Thanks for dragging through this chapter. The next one will be more exciting. Anyway once again, please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Fire and Spirit

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Fire and Spirit**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own VA, don't rub it in. I own Athena only.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! It means heaps. I'd once like to thank Nicola again, and Chloe for coming up with cool ideas! You might think the showdown of Lissa and Athena is a bit OOC, but you'll understand later. Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**xxx

* * *

**

As I was walking down the hallway to my dorm, ignoring all the people whispering, pointing and whatever else they were doing, I bumped into someone,

"Sorry." I said, not looking up, intent on getting to my dorm without being noticed. And wasn't my plan ruined.

"Hey. It's Rose isn't it?" I looked up slowly to see Athena. Or as I should say, our maybe next ruler, "Ready for tonight?" She asked me as we started walking to my dorm. I don't know if she was going the same way as me, or she wanted to talk to me about something.

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?"

She laughed, brushing her brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm trying to keep my mind of things before tonight. It's making me a little jumpy I suppose"

"Well, I have to go. Nice seeing you again Athena" I said as she turned, heading for the Moroi complex.

"You to Rose, see you tonight." And with that she walked off.

Athena had this aura about her, a thing that sort of made you like her instantly. It wasn't compulsion, I knew that. It was friendly and happy, brighting up your day. _God, I'm losing it, _I thought to myself as I opened the door of my dorm softly, taking my shoes off, feeling the soft carpet beneath me.

"Took your time," Lissa said. She was sitting on my bed, legs crossed. She looked happier than she did in the car when we came back from shopping. "I wanted to give you this." She handed over the silver bag that contained the scandalous dress that I was to wear tonight.

"You okay?" I asked as I took the dress from her "Adrian mentioned it in the car, you don't seem right." I peered over at her, looking for anything odd to put my finger on.

"Rose, calm down," Lissa complained "I'm fine- believe me. If I was 'not right' you'd know first right?" She raised a delicately blond eyebrow.

She had a point there. The bond would've told me of _anything_ was wrong. "I suppose," I told her as I placed the dress in my wardrobe. "What time is it?" I asked her.

She looked at her watch before saying "Twelve thirty. Let me guess, your hungry?"

I sighed, she knew me so well. "You bet. I haven't had a proper meal for _ages._ And I haven't seen Adrian and Christian in a while either."

Lissa's smile faltered, but she plastered it on again. I saw her slight hesitation. "Come on then" she said.

I slipped on a pair of converse as I headed for the door, being tugged be Lissa. But as I was being dragged out I noticed something on my desk that I placed there earlier. I looked closer and realized that it was the note from Sydney that my mother gave me after my release. I just haven't had time to read it.

I pushed the note out of my mind as I enjoyed Lissa's company again. Soon we'd be at Lehigh together, probably with Adrian (who reconsidered taking classes again) and everything would be normal again. No disastrous ski-trips, ghosts, hunting down Strigoi or breaking criminals out of high-security prisons.

Who am I kidding, of course it wouldn't be normal. It never would be. Being shadow-kissed is just the top of the 'not normal' pile that me and Lissa had accumulated over time. I tried to think happy thoughts until I could feel a wave of dark feelings overtake my mind.

I turned to Lissa for an explanation as she stopped dead in her tracks. We were quite close to the kitchen and I could feel my stomach grumble. And right in front of us was Christian. If it was _just_ Christian I couldn't understand why she was so angry though the bond. And that was before I saw what he was doing.

He was kissing someone. _Athena_. And to be truthful, they looked really cute together. Athena was backed up against the wall, her hands around Christians waist. I first thought she was kissing him, but by Christian's expression- I knew he was kissing her back. His lips moved softly and quickly against hers, his hands wrapped in her hair. Wait till Adrian saw this.

Lissa froze. Through the bond I could feel she wanted to bash up Athena.

_Calm down Lissa, _I sent to her through the bond. I saw her stiffen.

_I cannot calm down Rose, she's kissing him. _She thought frantically as she marched up to Athena and Christian. Oh god Lissa, what are you going to do now?

"Lissa, don't" I pleaded as she continued marching over, leaving me as a bystander.

Christian heard Lissa approach. He pulled away from Athena unwillingly and glared. And I mean _glared. _A death glare, not just a death glare but an icy blue...stare. Athena smiled awkwardly at me but stayed in her position on the wall.

"What do you want Lissa." he growled at her. I saw her flinch. "That's what I thought," he stormed off without a word.

But Lissa wasn't interested in Christian. Oh no, she wanted to get revenge on Athena. And let me tell you, that is not a good idea. Even I wouldn't attempt that.

Lissa walked up to Athena, and to my surprise, and I'm sure Athena's, grabbed her by the shirt and threw her to the ground. Ouch, I winced as Athena hit the ground, _hard_. I didn't know Lissa had it in her. If I didn't know better I would of sworn Lissa is like brainwashed. I quickly read her feelings an realized that she really did want to kill Athena.

"What the hell? What did I do!" Athena groaned as she propped herself up from her position on the floor. Her arm and legs were grazed and bruised by the looks of it.

I rushed over to quickly to see if she was alright, I mean what the hell was going through Lissa's mind? She practically hit Athena Ivashkov, who possibly could be our queen. And she just dragged her to the ground. Did I mention.._hard_?

"Get out of this Rose. And I mean it," Lissa growled "Don't make me hit you too," as she approached Athena and me.

"No, Lissa what's up with you? You don't act like this." I argued while offering a hand to Athena.

She took it gratefully, "Thanks Rose." She mumbled as she brushed herself off, wincing in pain at her arms and legs. She turned to Lissa. "What the hell is wrong with you?, Yeah you caught me kissing Christian, but do you really have to to throw me to the ground?" she questioned, touching her bruises that covered her legs.

"Guys calm down," I said awkwardly "Don't make a fight of this"

So here I was standing in between Lissa and Athena, a hand on Lissa's shoulder. Man, this was getting bad.

And out of the blue, Lissa threw a punch. Right in the middle of Athena's nose. _Crack.._. I heard it break. "Don't you touch him again."

Athena's hand flew to her face. Lissa's eyes still fixated on Athena. I saw the blood dripping down Athena's face, ruining her pretty features. Lissa has gone mad.

"You will pay for that bitch." Athena yelled, her arms flying for Lissa's neck. I tried to grab Lissa but she threw me to the ground, and didn't look at me. Did Lissa just throw _me_, to the ground?

"Oh really?" Lissa said as she walked up to Athena, backing her up against the wall. Athena's nose was still bleeding, but her face showed me that she was about as shocked as I was. "What are you going to do?"

I was laying on the floor still, too scared to move. Yeah, Strigoi were freaky..but Lissa right now..I was lost for words. If this made her angry imagine what-

"What the hell," I heard a voice say. I presumed it was a guardian. I was to scared to look up "Lissa.._Athena_?" they said in disbelief. Most guardians called Lissa, Vasilisa. So this meant it was either-

I whipped my head around from my position on the floor to see Adrian. And boy was he shocked to see us in this situation. Me, on the floor, Athena backed up against a wall with Lissa over her, strangling her.

"Rose," he breathed as he quickly walked towards me, "What the hell is going on here?" I grimaced, looking at my legs.

"Lissa saw Christian kissing Athena" I said, stating the obvious as he touched my bleeding leg, healing it. "Thanks," I glanced over at Athena who was still be mashed to pulp by Liss. He nodded and looked over to Athena and Lissa and gasped, I turned to see what he was looking at.

For one moment I saw Athena's hand glow red, and at that second me and Adrian got up and leaped for one of them. Adrian pushed Athena out of the way, whilst I jumped on Lissa. It must of been quite a site, but luckily everyone was inside eating. Damn them.

Lissa was still panting as she looked up to me "Get off me!" she screamed writhing around hopelessly as my vice-like grip on her hands hardened, not wanting her to cause any more damage that she already has.

Over on the other side Adrian had restrained Athena, but losing half his shirt in the process. I saw a singe mark on part of his visible stomach, by the one and only Athena, miss fire-user. He was on top of her, holding her hands down by her sides. "Adrian. Let me go. I'm not going to hurt her. She started it" And she was right too.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Anyway the next chapter will be up soon as possible, so please review. Each one means **_**alot**_**. **


	10. What's It Like?

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**What's It Like?**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to..I don't own VA.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I cut this chapter short so the next one wouldn't be starting at a different point.**

**Enjoy xxx

* * *

**

Silence. That was the only thing happening at our table at the moment. We had just entered the royal kitchen, picking a table near the back of the hall. Only moments earlier Lissa had cooled down (just), and Athena was healed by Adrian. She looked pretty bad when Lissa was finally done with her. Luckily Adrian could heal broken noses.

Christian was nowhere to be seen, probably sulking somewhere no doubt. So me and Adrian had to make some sort of conversation before Lissa had another go at Athena again.

"Where's Christian?" Athena asked, looking around for him. Lissa gave her a stare, after this was over I'd go and figure out what the hell was wrong with her.

Adrian and I just shrugged. "Dunno, probably in the feeder room or something." Adrian said, dismissing it.

And that was about the biggest conversation that we had the whole time. We ate in silence, well I ate, Lissa and Athena didn't, they just looked at each other for long periods of time.

I smiled at Adrian when I finished eating my sandwich. I haven't spent hardly any time with him recently, when all this was over, maybe I could try again with him?

"Hey guys." a voice said.

Athena's face glowed happily, "Christian!" she said.

Oh great, fire boy had returned. I looked up and saw the ice-blue eyes, and nodded silently as he sat next next to no-one, he wasn't taking sides today. I think he realized what drama sitting next to Athena could cause. Good for him.

"Rose," he said after 10 minutes. "Can I speak to you for a moment, privately?" he asked. Boy this would be interesting.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I stood up and pushed my chair underneath the table and following him into the courtyard.

When we were out of sight he spoke, "Rose, what's wrong with Lissa?"

"Well, I'd like to know too Christian. Did you know what a disaster you caused when you were caught kissing Athena? She-" I said, letting my anger out on him. I know I shouldn't, Christian was like a brother to me. When he first liked Liss, I hated him. And then he grew on me.

Christian nodded, letting his black hair fall into his eyes, "I know, but I love her Rose, like you love Dimitri." He said, mentioning Dimitri to get my attention.

"Don't you pull Dimitri into this! How can you love Athena, you knew her for 1 minute." I said angrily, trying to shake the memory of Dimitri out of my head.

"Love happens Rose." he murmured, and I knew how he felt "It just hit me, square in the face. I love Lissa, I really do. But people move on." And he was right about that too.

"Christian, Listen..Lissa bashed up Athena after you stormed off." I said softly.

"What!" he exclaimed, clearly not expecting me to say _that_.

"Yeah, broken nose and all, too bad you missed it, she nearly burnt Lissa's hair off." I tried to make him feel guilty about what he did, but I think I made him hate Lissa more.

"She'll pay for that." He muttered as he headed for the kitchen until I grabbed his shirt pulling him away from Athena and any other trouble he'd be most likely to cause.

"Christian, what's wrong with you? Your not being yourself, neither is Lissa. Tell me what's going on will you?" I asked him, forcing as much emotion as I could into those words. I wanted to know what he's done to Lissa, which eventually affects everyone else, even me.

He fell silent, his head hanging in shame, "What am I going to do Rose? That's why I called you over, what's it like loving two people? I can't handle it, it's driving me mad, and I'm afraid, I really am...that someone's going to get hurt about who I choose."

Then it was my turn to be silent. I had never seen him like this. He was always the cheeky, arrogant, pain in the ass, who never seemed to show his emotions. But here he was, telling me how he felt about Lissa ad Athena.

And I really felt sorry for him, I really did. To my surprise I pulled him into a hug. Not a loving hug- more like a brother-sister hug. "Just don't show your affection for Athena in front of Lissa, it'll make it worse." I whispered as he pulled away, still looking grim.

"Hey Rose, you know I love you right?" he said cheekily. I bet right now that my face was in shock, "Like a sister of course, or a mum that I never had." he added solemnly. I punched him in the arm hard, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Thanks Christian, I think." I replied, unsure. He chuckled to himself and ruffled my hair, I pulled his hand away before he made a mess of it.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked as we made are way back to the kitchen.

"Well, tonight is the most important day in history..so we'll see after that. Why?" I asked.

"No reason." he said, pausing for a moment. "Who do you think going to become ruler?" he said, changing the subject as we made it to the the kitchen.

"Honestly I think Nathan will," I said.

"Ivashkov? Adrian's father," he pondered. "Could work I suppose, he wants power."

"Who do you think?" I asked.

"Athena," was all he said. I looked at him as he saw Athena and he changed instantly, jeez this girl had an affect on him. He immediately perked up and seemed more cheerful.

Adrian was still silent until I sat next to him. He looked up and grinned, "Long time no see little dhampir." he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, well I had some issues to sort out," I replied looking at Christian "Didn't we?"

"Okay...," Adrian said confused at my statement. "So your a guardian now right?"

"I've always been one."

"Yeah, but your not breaking anyone out from jail or in a jail cell for proposed murder." He said.

He had a point I suppose. But I wondered as we talked, would I become Lissa's guardian. Since Tatiana had been murdered, the new queen or king would decide how the last Dragomir princess would be protected. And if it was Nathan Ivashkov, I knew I had no chance at all getting Lissa as my charge.

And then there was the law of the new guardians. No-one except me knew about the fact that our Lissa _wasn't _the last of her family, and I knew I had to tell Adrian, Lissa and Christian. If I didn't...the dhampir race would forced into service at the age of _16_.

"Earth the Rose," Lissa said, waving her hand wildly in front of my eyes. I must of looked stupid, gazing into space.

"Back at you Liss." I grinned as we all stood up and left our table.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you haven't.**


	11. A Dream That Could Never Be Told

**Last Sacrifice: Chase**

**A Dream That Could Never Be Told**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters (except Athena)**

**I'd like to thank all the people who sent in their reviews, It you guys who inspire me. And I'd once again to thank Nicola for helping me. Anyway I promised a longer chapter so here it is. **

**xxx

* * *

**

_Tonight's the night..._, I thought as I quickly rushed to my room after having lunch. The ceremony was scheduled for 6:00 tonight, that left me with under 4 hours to get ready.

When I made it to my room, I noticed the note on my desk that I remembered to read as soon as I got back, and I was back so I assumed that I had to read it sooner or later. I picked it up and unfolded it. I noticed that it was very rushed and messy:

_Dark Creature of the Night..or Rose_

_I hope Abe or your mother got this to you in time before you do anything dangerous. But all I really wanted to say was sorry for suspecting you. Coming from me, that really is something I suppose. We tracked down the missing documents to a bank vault in France or something..were currently finding the owner now._

_Anyway, be sure to call be if you decide to go on another Strigoi spree._

_Oh and good job on your proposed murder, only you would of been framed for something like that. _

_Sydney_

I quickly folded the note away and stashed it where I left Tatiana's note. Both holding a secret that would have to be told one day. I quickly surveyed the room and decided that if I was going to be a guardian and living at the Royal Court, my room would have to be respectable in some way, just in case someone decided to have a look.

So I cleaned my disgusting room that I haven't occupied for like 4 days, I don't know how long for, but as soon as I saw the clock I swore to myself,

"Shit." I muttered to myself as I noticed the clock read 5:30, that meant less that half an hour until the most important day in Moroi and Dhampir history, a day that would change the vampire world as I knew it. Every Royal Family, every guardian would fill up the Royal Hall, a room with a stage where the new leaders would be siting, at this very moment..waiting for the words that would change their life.

I quickly ran to my wardrobe and sighed as I pulled out the beautiful dress, it shimmered in the little light that the afternoon had. Of course the ceremony would be at night, considering the Moroi didn't like sunlight too much.

As I slipped the dress on and brushed my hair out, I thought about the note. I wondered who would want to steal Eric Dragomir's file from the Alchemists, what purpose would they get out of it? I shook my head and tried not to think about that, _think happy thoughts_.

Looking in the full length mirror that was in my bathroom, I smiled. The dress hugging me everywhere, sparkling and shimmering in every possible way. It was perfect, and I had to admit...a bit too perfect. Like a dream. A dream that could never be told.

I wondered what Tasha and Dimitri would be doing now. Probably sitting in front of the TV watching a western movie that Dimitri loved, covered in a big red and white checkered blanket, sipping mugs of hot chocolate, in her posh Parisian Villa?...hardly. But I bet that Tasha was having a great time with her new 'guardian/father-of-her-soon-to-be-dhampir-child'.

As I was finishing off my hair, braiding it and adding a silver bow, I heard a knock at the door. Sighing I walked up to it and saw someone I desperately wanted to see, someone who made by day instantly better.

Adrian. He was standing there, cocky smile and grey tux, his hair in its usually messy array. He looked black-tie material alright.

I raised an eyebrow, "Adrian?"

"You looked surprised to see me." He said, kissing me softly on the lips, the kind of attention I craved for since Dimitri left me.

"Nah...," I whispered, wrapping my hands around his waist. He grinned widely, "I knew you'd turn up eventually,." I added cheekily as I shut the door softly behind me.

"Am I that predicable Rose? Give me some credit will you?" He planted another kiss on my forehead, "Come on," he said quickly, "If we don't hurry up we won't get a seat."

"But your royal, don't you sit up with your family?" I asked as we walked across court.

"To me, you practically are family Rose, and anyway Nathan and Athena are up the front since their candidates for the throne and my mother isn't coming for some reason...so I'm sitting with you and your guardian friends."

I knew we made it to the hall when I saw it. Covered in elegant decorations and attracted heaps of people, I knew we were in the right place.

Adrian silently dragged me through the crowd to some seats near the front of the room. I could clearly see Athena and Nathan and some other Ivashkov's I didn't know. Athena, for what I could see of her looked amazing. Everyone on stage wore a crown the females wearing tiaras, symbolizing their Royal name.

The Ivashkov Tiara that Athena was wearing was gold, and encrusted with emeralds, which to no-ones surprise, were the same colour as the the stunning green of most Ivashkov's eyes. It was made for her.

In front of me and Adrian sat all the royals, sitting in alphabetical order my family; The Badica's, Conta's, Dashkov's, Lissa, Drozdov's, the remaining Ivashkov's, Lazar's, Ozera's, Szelsky's and the Voda's.

Lissa looked lonely sitting all by herself in the Dragomir's line, I wanted to scream to her, telling her that she shouldn't be lonely, and that somewhere, was her half-brother or sister. Problem was, the impossible mission of finding her or him. We had no leads, no clues, no idea to where they were, let alone _why_ they existed in the first place.

Once Adrian and I sat down in our seats, Christian walked up to us in his tux, he looked sad and doubtful.

"Hey guys," he said. I nodded. He looked up to the stage where Athena and the other Royal Ivashkov's were seated.

Then he looked to Lissa who was seated not that far away from us, and they held each others gaze for a second before quickly looking away, embarrassed.

"You alright?" Adrian questioned him, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just nervous I guess." He mumbled, rubbing his arm. Sitting down next to us

"Why?" I asked him. Wondering why _he _would be nervous. Imagine being Athena right now, waiting, seeing if you would become the ruler of generations of Moroi to come. To be honest, he had it easy. "Hey, aren't you meant to be sitting up there?" I said as I pointed to the Ozera line.

"Don't feel like it." he muttered, but Christian didn't answer my initial question question, and Adrian just shrugged at me, probably wondering why he was nervous as well.

"Well, isn't it my new guardian partner," a voice said. I looked to my left and saw Eddie and Mia approaching, hand in hand. I must have missed quite a lot while I was in prison.

They sat down next to Adrian and me, also quiet. Mia looked pretty in her backless violet gown, and Eddie in his black tux.

"You heard about that?" I asked "I thought only I knew."

"There's 2 parts to a team Rose," he said, laughing "I was told yesterday, Glad your back though."

"Thanks, glad someone appreciates my presence," I teased.

Adrian tried to mimic a look of shock horror, "Oh, Thanks Rose."

I laughed, "Just kidding." I said as I kissed him chirpily on the lips. He winked and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. I stared into his eyes, hypnotized.

Christian looked like he was about to cry, "You want a kiss too?" I asked him as I kissed him playfully on the nose. He put on a face of absolute horror before he started cracking up laughing. "Nice try Rose." he whispered as we noticed that the whole hall had been filled up and that the lights dimmed and were focused on the stage where Athena and the others were sitting, waiting.

"Welcome," a bellowing voice said. We all looked to see a chubby dhampir man walk onstage to the podium that bore the Royal Emblem. On the soft red and gold fringed cushion next to him sat the Royal Crown that the late Tatiana wore. It glimmered hazardously, waiting for someone to claim it. "-to the Royal Announcement that will decide our new ruler."

Me and Adrian clapped along with the others. On stage Athena and Nathan clapped along with the other Ivashkov's. "Tonight is a momentous occasion for all of us, our new ruler must be brave, outstanding and will have to make some of the hardest descions that we would ever had to decide on,"

Gosh, this guy is making this sound really dramatic. Can't they just say, - has been voted by the council and give them the damn crown? But being Moroi, I guess they wanted to make this last.

"'This year has been a shocking one for all of us, we've lost our beloved queen and we were rushed to pick our next ruler," he said, I quickly glanced to Adrian who yawned "But the council was not able to vote."

This sent whispers and speculation among the crowd. And even those on stage were in shock. Nathan's face was one of complete horror and Athena was in her normal calm state, taking deep breaths I suppose.

Next to me Christian had his eyes closed, I still don't realize that he was _that_ nervous about this decision. I honestly didn't care who it was, I just hoped that it _wasn't_ Nathan. He would be the worst king ever.

"This year it was chosen by Queen Tatiana," he spoke. Everyone was confused, "It was in her last will and testament that Adrian Ivashkov would get the throne."

Oh My God. My mouth was agape as I looked at Adrian. To my surprise so did half the room. His eyes were wide and he smiled royally, "I knew I was her favourite Rose." he whispered in my ear but kept his eyes on the stage, waiting for what would happen next.

"But Prince Ivashkov declined the offer and the throne went to the next Ivashkov on her list," At this Nathan puffed up proudly, expecting that he was to get the throne.

_Anyone but him_, I chanted to myself as the official looked to the will again and smiled broadly, "And the throne is given to...Athena Ivashkov."

And the crowd cheered. Me, Christian (who was especially gleeful), Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Lissa and the rest of the court stood up immediately and clapped as Athena (who was in shock) got up and walked over to the official.

Her sky blue chiffon gown, that had a hint of brown, flowed with her body as she made her way over and bowed her head down so the current court could place the huge crown on her head of curls.

But suddenly Nathan Ivashkov shot up and ran to Athena knocking the crown off her head. The crowd gasped as we watched it fall to the ground. But luckily one of the Ivashkov's on stage specialized in air, and slowed its falling down.

I studied Nathan. He was red with rage and looked like he was going to kill someone. He must of really wanted the throne. But the next words he said shocked as all.

"How the hell does she get the throne, that bitch didn't wait her whole life for this. She didn't kill the queen for the throne did she?" he yelled as he tried to strangle Athena, but was stopped by the guardians on stage. _He killed the Queen_ I thought with a mask of shock. That was all I needed to know. Next to me Adrian was frozen (half the court was), and Lissa was sending me frantic messages through the bond. My head was spinning, I couldn't think.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger, but I think the next part needed it's own chapter. Anyway please, please, please review. It means heaps.**


	12. Notes

The Last Sacrifice

Notes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters (only Athena)**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I've changed POV a couple of times in this.**

**Oh and Happy Birthday Nicola!**

Then the riot started. Nathan had confessed that he killed the queen. Adrian wasn't moving, he was too in shock, I mean his father killed his aunt for the throne...i felt really sorry for him right now.

Hell was broken and Nathan grinned maniac-like as he was handcuffed by an angry mob of council people. The whole hall stopped yelling and looked at me, probably trying to apologize for blaming me, and they should be. I nodded to them, but my attention was drawn to Adrian. His head was down, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Adrian, listen to me," I murmured softly into his ear. He looked up and I could see that he had been crying, his eyes red rimmed. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What's wrong? Rose, my father framed you for killing the queen. I-" I interrupted him as I kissed him so hard, I didn't care about the people around me.

He broke apart, still glum. "I'm sorry Rose, for whatever reason he framed you for."

"Don't worry, your nothing like him...and why would I punish you?" I asked bewildered. He was about to speak until a voice shouted.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa shout from her seat. She bounded up to us, I couldn't read her emotions through the bond. "Oh my god, Athena, Nathan-" she rattled off.

"-Calm down Lissa," I said, looking around me. The crowd was still seated, watching Nathan Ivashkov going somewhere he should of been ages ago...jail. Athena was shaking hands with the other Ivashkov's on stage, her crown positioned neatly on her head.

I ignored all the people surrounding me, apologizing, forgiving. I walked up to the stage and wrapped Athena in a tight embrace. "Congratulations Your Majesty," I bowed to her. I mean she was my queen now.

"Don't Rose, please call me Athena will you? Im sick of all this formal shit. Just act like everything's normal" she pleaded. She looked like a queen should. I heard someone approach us from behind, I assumed it was Christian.

He walked up, proud and kissed her so sweetly even I couldn't stop myself form staring. I felt anger overtake me though the bond and could tell that Lissa was coming behind me. I didn't notice until now that we were on stage in front of the whole court. The Royals cheered as Athena kissed Christian. Adrian was smiling from his seat and raised and eyebrow at Lissa.

But the anger advanced on me and I just stormed out of the room. I passed the questioning glares of my parents and went wherever my anger wanted me to go.

I kept on walking, I don't know where, I don't know how long. I found a tree, its leaves bristling softly in the slight breeze the court was adorned with. Under the tree was a soft patch of green grass, I sat down sighing.

I had to sort out Lissa and Athena. The anger Lissa experienced, gets pulled into me and I can't control this. Sooner or later, I'd start to do stupid things, seeing ghosts or something.

"What's wrong," a voice whispered as they wrapped their hands around my waist pulling me close to their chest.

"Get off me." I said abruptly, yanking myself out of their arms. The anger taking it's toll.

"Its the bond isn't it. Your taking the darkness, your aura's all black." At the mention of auras I knew it was Adrian. He didn't let go, and I wanted to pull him off me.

"Yeah, just leave me some time to cool off will you?"

"Rose, I can't do that. You know I love you too much to see you mad."

And then I cried. I don't know why, but the anger inside of me overruled me. My eyes poured out tears, ruining Adrian's shirt that I sobbed into. He ran his hands through my hair, whispering to me that everything would be okay. I knew it would be, but the only think that mattered to me was the person holding me in his arms, and why Nathan Ivashkov framed me for the murder of Queen Tatiana.

_**Adrian POV**_

She looked so pretty when she was asleep. We were sitting underneath the tree when she dozed off. I was going to wake her up, but didn't think she'd appreciate it.

So I hauled her up into my arms, cradling her like a child. Her dark hair falling back from her face. I was mad. Of course I was. My father killed the Queen, how else was I going to feel?

Rose suffered, she was nearly killed for what my father did. And he'd pay, one way or another. Too bad my mum wasn't at the ceremony last night or else she'd freak.

I was walking to her dorm when I passed Athena. She escaped the crowds of people congratulating her, and grinned warmly as she saw me.

"Is that- is she okay?" she said worryingly as she noticed the motionless Rose in my arms.

I laughed as I kept walking, "She's asleep, the anger from Lissa is getting to her."

"The bond right?" she asked, "It's my fault. I shouldn't be with Christian, it's making things worse then they should Adrian." Her eyes wet. I never saw a queen cry before, my aunt was tough as a brick

I shook my head, "Don't blame yourself for who you love, it might hurt, but in the end it's worth it." I said, thinking of the girl in my arms. I've loved her even though I knew she loved another, and to be truthful, it did pay off, in some form or another.

"I don't think thats the case, but good to see you again-" she said as she kissed my cheek, "And I'm sorry about Nathan, I know how you must feel, with Rose and that." She waltzed off too the Royal Campus, leaving me and Rose again.

And I knew what she meant. About Nathan. My father, blamed my girlfriend for the murder of my aunt. I mean, what made him frame _her_. Out of all the people he hated,, despised, it had to be someone close to me.

I shuffled Rose's weight as I grabbed the door handle, opening her room. I noticed she cleaned it up, what possessed her? I found her bed and undid the covers. I softly placed her down and wrapped her in her blanket, admiring her gracefulness at a time like this. Her chest rising softly to each of her breaths. I was so tempted to lay down with her, to feel her skin against mine, but I knew I needed to cool down for a bit.

I decided that instead of deserting her, wondering why the hell she ended up in her bed from the tree, that I was going to leave her a note. I opened one of her draws, trying to find a pen and paper, when I found 2 notes already there.

Yeah, I knew it was rude. But the handwriting on one of them was weirdly familiar. I picked it up and opened the note, trying not to make any noise. My eyes widened as I read who it was from.

_Rose, _it read.

_If your reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people that what others have planned. There are some Moroi who want to force _all_ dhampirs into service, wether thay want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down._

_However I write to you with a secret that you must put right, and it is a secret that you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the council, and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it._

_-Tatiana Ivashkov_

Oh my fucking god. I didn't think Rose of all people, would be able to hide a secret like this. Lissa wasn't alone, and Tatiana knew she was going to die. Everything I knew, or I _thought_ I knew, was turned inside out. There was a whole other side to the story.

And my dad was right for a change, I mean Eric Dragomir _did_ like his ladies, and that could be the answer we all needed. I rubbed my finger along Tatiana's name, missing her deeply. But we had a new queen now and I should focus on what I have to do know, not what has happened.

_A secret you must share with as few as possible, _would Rose tell me about this? If she was going on a crazy expedition, trying to find Lissa's half-brother or sister, she would tell me eventually. So I made a vow to myself, to butt out of this and wait for her to tell me, knowing Rose it might be a while.

_**Christians POV**_

"Athena, I'm so sorry" I said to the gorgeous new queen standing in front of me. She was so pretty that sometimes it hurt.

I saw a flash of understanding in her eyes, "I know Christian, and I'm sorry too." How could she possibly know what I was about to say. I knew she was brilliant, but I've had lots of practice hiding my emotions.

The words slurred in my mouth "We can't be together anymore, Its just that Lissa-" I couldn't carry on. Tears were forming in my eyes as I saw Athena nod, like she knew what I saying.

"Because Lissa is getting hurt, and you still care about her don't you?" She said softly as she took my hands, holding them to her "I knew it would end like this, I knew that Lissa would always be pulled into this one way or another"

It hurt. It really did, to see her like this. I loved Athena, she was the best thing that happened to me after Lissa , "Yeah..Yes I do still care about her" I hung my head down, shameful for what I've done to my queen.

"It's okay, I understand. Have you seen Rose and Adrian lately? Lissa is upset therefore Rose sucks it out of her through the bond. Rose gets mad, and it affects Adrian. Its a chain of events Christian, and it starts with you, so therefore I do understand" She smiled radiantly, her green eyes soft and cute as she leant in and kissed me passionately.

It was like..there were no words to describe what a hot kisser she was. She moved her lips that were kissing my mouth and moved to my neck, letting me take a breath, then she brought her lips back to mine.

I knew I was kissing her back, it was wrong but I loved her. I loved her majesty Queen Athena Ivashkov, and I didn't want to let her go. Ever.

_**Rose's POV**_

I woke up in my bed, trying to rack my brain as to why I ended up in here. The last thing I remember is me sobbing into Adrian's shirt last night. I must of fallen asleep then, and he must of carried me back.

As I was brushing my teeth, I noticed another note on my desk. Couldn't people just _speak_ to me? I quickly spat, and gulped down some water as I made my way over to the desk, grabbing the note.

_Rose,_

_You fell asleep last night so I brought you back, hope you didn't mind. Anyway, I'm sorry about my dad, and for acting like that back at the ceremony. So at 9:00 is his trial, and only a few people are allowed in. And yes, being me I managed to get you in since it partially involves you. See you at breakfast._

_Xxx_

_Adrian_

Great, I thought. I'm going to see Nathan Ivashkov be sent to jail. The moment I've been waiting for.

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed. If you haven't please do! I was going to write the trial in this bit, but I decided to have a little gap in between. **

**Thanks**

**xxx**


	13. The Answer We Were All Waiting For

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**The Answer We Were All Waiting For...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters (except Athena)**

**A**/**N: Sorry for the long wait. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all the people who reviewed. And once again, thanks to Nicola who we wasted a whole English lesson writing down family tree's.

* * *

**

As I quickly got dressed, put my shoes on and tried to brush my hair out, I thought about what would happen today. After the trial I would have to do my official duties of being a guardian. Great. Everyone looks forward to that.

I walked down from my dorm to the cafe. I passed some Moroi that I remembered from last night. Who am I kidding- I remember _nothing_ from last night. They said their apologies to which I nodded back.

As I entered the cafe I saw Adrian sitting at a table at the back all by himself. His chestnut hair hair lacking its style and he only wore jeans and a tight t-shirt, no dressy clothes as he usually does. Man, the news must of hit him bad.

"Hi," I said as I sat down opposite him.

He raised his head and smiled sadly when he saw me, "Little Dhampir, sleep well?"

"Thanks, for before." I said, fiddling with my fork.

"No problem. But I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"My dad." was all he said. And I knew what he meant, and it wasn't his fault.

"Adrian," I moaned "It's not your fault. He's your dad, not your evil twin brother that your responsible for."

"-Yes it is my fault." he sat up straight. "It is my fault Rose, and I'll never be able to forgive him or myself. He'll be executed right? And-" he growled angrily.

"Oh Adrian, stop blaming yourself will you? Its really pissing me off. I don't care if it's your fault or if it isn't. I'm not going to think of you any less."

"You should." he mumbled. "I'd blame me if I were you."

I took his hands, holding them close to me. "Listen, please. I love you and it's not going to change anything between us."

He smiled and leant in to kiss me, "Good to know," as he brought his lips to mine.

You know how in movies when people are kissing and someone always happens to walk in? This was one of those moments.

"-I'll come back later-" a voice laughed. Adrian and I broke apart embarrassed. We looked up to see Christian pulling up a chair, turning it the other way round.

"Pyro," I said as I hit him on the head with the fork I had in my hand.

He pretended to be really hurt, "Ow!" he said as he rubbed his head. He looked at Adrian and nodded "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Do not mention his dad." I said looking at him.

"Why?" he asked, then he stopped himself as Athena walked over. If he was going to be like this every time he saw her...

"Christian, Rose, Adrian." She said as she walked over to us and sat down. She quickly looked around, "If anyone comes up tell me okay?" she whispered.

"Why?" asked Adrian. "What are they going to do?" He had a point. I mean what's the worst a bunch of Athena-loving fans could do?

"You don't want to know. Being Queen is like being a damn pop star. The phone has been ringing all night, so I had to assign a guardian to it and tell them to take notes."

"Geez, popular aren't you?" Christian remarked. Something must of happened between those 2 last night. They weren't themselves. They looked like they were in love, but their actions spoke otherwise.

I was about to mention the whereabouts of Lissa when I saw her enter the cafe. She looked better than she did before, not as depressed. "Hey Liss," I said as bounded over to her. And the funny thing is I couldn't read her through the bond. It was like she was blocking me out on purpose.

"Rose," She whispered against my shoulder as she hugged me close. Everything was back to normal...for now. I still haven't told Adrian or the others about Lissa's relative. "Last night," she breathed "Is Adrian okay?" she asked.

"Just about." Was all I said. "He's just blaming himself. And it's really getting on my nerves"

"Thought so," Lissa remarked as we joined the rest of them at the table. She looked up at Athena and nodded, "Your majesty"

Athena screwed her face up, disgusted "Please don't call me that."

"Why?" Christian asked.

"Because I'm practically the same age, it feels weird." She replied, taking a sip of the strawberry milkshake she brought with her.

"How old are you?" Lissa questioned. Probably trying to see the age gap between her and Christian. My guess that she was about the same age as Adrian, like 21 or something.

I looked at Christian, who looked pretty pissed at Liss for asking the kind of question.

Athena shrugged it off, "20, why?" she looked at Lissa smugly, like she proved something.

"Nothing." Liss muttered, turning away embarrassed.

"Well," Adrian said, looking at his watch. "Rose and I have to go to my...um fathers questioning," he looked at me awkwardly and offered his hand to me.

"I'll be coming in a minute," Athena told us. "I have to run it."

"Yeah," Adrian looked distant as he pulled me along. Leaving Lissa, Christian and Athena by themselves. I just hoped the could live peacefully until the whole Nathan issue was out of the way.

I am so _tired _of the courtroom, I've been here so many times- even if I'm the suspect or a bystander. But today was Nathan's trial. Even though it's more like a death sentence, since he's already helped us by confessing he killed Tatiana.

Adrian and I sat to the side, involve but not enough to be noticed. Adrian looked sad, and I've tried to cheer him up, but let me tell you that it isn't easy. I spotted Daniella Ivashkov at the back of the room. Adrian must of told her about what had happened, and to be honest she didn't look that surprised to see her husband being sent to jail or wherever he was going. We sat in silence, waiting for the court to commence.

I saw Athena enter the room flanked by a battalion of Moroi from the Royal Council. She wore black dress pants, a long sleeved white collared shirt and a black waistcoat, official yet casual. Adrian smiled for the first time when she walked over to us and sat down.

"Hey guys," she said to us as she pulled her iphone from her pocket, and dialed a number "Bring him in, I want this over and done with." She turned back to us, she sounded like a queen alright.

Adrian looked pained, like something was slowly killing him, "Athena," he said. "What are they going to do to him?"

Athena thought for a moment "Since I've been Queen for such a short time it's for the court to decide. But my guess..he's going to be executed."

Adrian nodded, "Thanks Athena..." he trailed off, distant.

"No. He might not...that or he'll be sent to Tarasov Prison, I've heard there's a vacancy." She looked at me and winked. Damn, she probably knew about me busting Victor Dashkov out of prison.

"How-" I tried to say but my attention was drawn to Nathan. Athena, Adrian and I stood up with the rest of the court as they brought him in. Handcuffed and being dragged by guardians- he still looked evil like he was plotting world domination. And I had to admit, I always thought he was out to get me.

Nathan somehow spotted Adrian and I, and he looked like he really didn't approve. Athena waltzed down to him as the crowd sat back down again.

"Okay. Listen up Mr. Ivashkov, I'm going to make this quick so we can all go back to our lives. We all know that you killed the queen- we want to know _why_ you did it, and why you blamed Ms. Hathaway. It'll help your son and wife sleep better."

I shook my head, she was one badass fire-using queen. I mean anyone I know, including myself, would never talk to Nathan like that.

Nathan glanced over at Adrian, then at Daniella and smiled slyly. "I killed Tatiana because I wanted the throne _Your Majesty_," he drawled "I didn't know that that self-righteous bitch had a will and chose you. And why did I frame Rose? I thought it was clear- I don't want her dating my son. He deserves better that some guardian. So I thought I'd send her to jail- teach her to back off from Adrian."

Wow, he had motive alright. Athena nodded and the guardians took him away, but before they left she looked at Adrian who had his head down, eyes closed and said, "Have a good life at Tarasov Nathan, Ha! Who am I kidding? You deserve to be there- so thats why you've got a lifetime sentence- and your not allowed any feeders...so you'll last about 1 week at the most. I'd execute you but I don't want my cousin to hate himself more."

God, I bloody love Athena. She had a way with words that I couldn't describe. But my attention was drawn back to what Nathan said. He framed me so he'd treat Adrian a lesson, to kill 2 birds with 1 stone so to speak. He killed the queen alright, but he didn't kill the love between me and his son.

But, how would Adrian handle this? He was already hating himself because his dad killed the Queen, but if his father thought that he deserved better than me...

Nathan's created a big drama alright...one that will take a while to solve. So this, Lissa and Christian, and the half-brother/sister were added to

the pile of my problems.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And please review if you haven't yet.**

**xxx**


	14. To Take The Life back That You Stole

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**To Take The Life back That You Stole**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters. Just the ones that you've never heard before. :) **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Nicola was bugging me about this today in Art so I knew I had to update. Thanks for all the reviews. xxx

* * *

**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I put my hands on my hips angrily as I stood in front of the sulky Adrian. The whole court had left, and he just sat where we started.

"Leave me alone Rose," he whispered "You shouldn't be talking to me."

He was really starting to get on my nerves. I couldn't deal with him like this.

"Fine. If you want to play it like this. Make it up to me."

He looked up, his emerald eyes stained with tears. "How?" he said "How can I possibly make it up to you?"

"I don't know? Make out with me, ask me out- think of something!" I asked him aspirated, trying to think of something. I racked my brain, and came up with nothing.

"Well..." he hesitated "Will you go out with me?"

Thank god. Adrian has seen the light. "Yes, anything to stop you moaning."

"No." He grabbed my shoulder, almost desperately "You have to mean it Rose, please." He pleaded.

"Why would you think differently?"

"I've seen you all sad and alone, and the only thing I could think of that would cause that, would be the leaving of your beloved Belikov." His eyes drove into me, I felt all my guilt shown, exposed, shown for him to see.

"Adrian, what colour is my aura then?" This was a last dying attempt, to see that if I could really love Adrian. Aura's never lie, and I'd put my faith in it.

"Pink, stained all the way through," he said as his eyes were tightly closed,as if he were thinking really hard. "And the only time I've seen it like this is when..."

I took this opportunity to prove that I did deserve him. I quickly pressed my lips to his. I felt his lips melt and his hands snaked behind my neck, pulling me in.

We kept on kissing, I didn't know how long for- but I didn't want it to stop. I had to admit, at times, kissing Adrian felt better than when I kissed Dimitri. I thought nothing would replace him. And today- maybe I'd be given the opportunity to fully love again.

I felt Adrian pull away, "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He grinned, "Nothing, Rose. I just wanted to know if you'll agree to my previous offer."

I didn't think twice. I knew I owed him. But more than that...I loved him. "Of course. But where?" I mean, a date in the court wasn't that exciting. Yeah we had spa's and cafe's, you needed the thrill to go with it.

"Anywhere you want. One condition...it has to be amazing." His eyes glinted in the light as he finally stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Um, problem-" I knew how hard it was to get out of here without a reason.

"What?" he asked.

"How are we going to get out? I've got duties and stuff tonight-" I was interrupted as Adrian put a finger to my lips.

"Don't worry about that. You forgot who's Queen haven't you?"

"Athena? And..." How could she have any part in this?

"She's Queen, and I'm her cousin. I'll just ask her and she'll let us go. Don't worry at all."

If only we could all be like Adrian. Drunk and easy-minded. We made our way through the doors and I took a big breath as I felt the wind blow straight towards me.

Adrian glanced at his watch, "Ms. Hathaway, may I take you out for lunch?"

I giggled, amazed at his miraculous recovery from his depression. "Sure," He took my hand and spun me around like a ballerina.

"Close your eyes," he whispered as he held my shoulders. I wasn't sure that this was the best idea.

"Why?" I asked

"Oh come on Rose, your ruining it," he whined like a sulky child who had to eat his broccoli. "Trust me."

-Out Of Town-

"What would you like?" Adrian asked as he poured rose wine into my glass. We were seated outside, so the breeze played with our hair. Adrian sat opposite me, reading a menu.

"I don't really mind, anything I suppose," I shrugged, not really fussed. I glanced over to the beautiful beach nearby and admired it's beauty. I mean, so many bad things have happened, yet somethings were able to stay how they were.

"Rose?" he asked me. I turned around back to him,

"Hmmm? Whatever your having is fine with me."

"Okay," He waved over and a waiter in black walked over.

"What would you like sir?" he said politely whilst taking out a notepad and pen.

Adrian had a quick glance at the menu, "2 Italian Pizzas please,"

"Sure, it'll be here soon." the waiter walked off and Adrian looked towards me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"I think so," I said as I put a hand to my forehead, checking for fever or something that could get me out of guardian duties tonight, "Do I look alright?"

He studied me for a minute "Sort of pale but otherwise...fine." He put a hand on the table and grabbed a serviette, tearing it slowly on his lap. He seemed distant.

"Adrian." I said firmly, "What's wrong?"

"What isn't? My dad killed my aunt and framed you. Isn't that enough?"

"Come on, it's the past. Concentrate on now."

"Yeah..." he muttered as he propped his elbow on the table. His head was carefully balanced in his hand. He stared directly into my eyes. I ignored everything around me and focused on him alone.

"I love you." I said straight out. I knew I couldn't hide it, I knew I had to face it, and yes I had to admit it.

His stare was still focused on mine. "So do I. But you already knew that didn't you?"

Suddenly, my world was sent spinning. My vision blurred, and my stomach twisted and swirled around me. I knew what this meant, and I didn't want it too. My head dropped onto the table, I closed my eyes, trying to ignore it.

But of course, Adrian picked it up. "Rose! What's wrong?" he looked really anxious.

"Nothing," I groaned trying not to throw up. The next words I were about to say were ones that I tried to avoid saying. At all costs. "Strigoi. Here."

"No! Are you sure?" Adrian spun around quickly and looked around us.

"Of course I'm sure jackass. I feel like I want to puke. I'm _very_ sure. We have to get out of here. Now." I said trying to stand up, wanting to run away. But my legs didn't feel like moving anytime soon.

"Stop-" Adrian said. Of course being me I didn't listen to him. I stood up and collapsed. Luckily Adrian caught me before I hit the ground. "How do you know they're physically here?"

"Well...Look over to your left. I think you see." I said as Adrian placed me on the ground. Around us, all the people were inside. Good for them, cause I knew this was about to get ugly.

"What-" Adrian said before he saw what I saw. A whole fricken battalion (really 4, but I was at least 1/2 of them so...) of red-eyed Strigoi. Coming for us, well actually...me. I've killed them, and I saved one. And I knew 4-1 wasn't the best of odds.

I quickly reached for my something in my handbag. I never left without it. I rummaged through it and found my stake- the one that had been plunged through so many Strigoi hearts. Oh and the Queens, but that really wasn't me.

"Adrian move." I growled, forcing myself to stand up. If I puked, it'd be all over those damn Strigoi's faces.

"No- I won't let you, you can't do this Rose." He was close to tears. Like I was going to war or something.

"It's my job to protect Moroi. Your Royal, and I can't lose you." I quickly walked towards them, stake in one hand, iphone in the other. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

There were 4 strigoi. All of them male. Their red eyes, blazing. They stood silently, waiting for me. I quickly accessed my contact list on my phone and went straight to the one person who'd have to clean this up.

"Hello? Rose?" Sydney said. "What have you done _this_ time?"

"Yeah. Don't have time. I've got a situation that might not end well, depends."

"Where are you?"

I passed the phone to Adrian, I nodded and Adrian told her where we were. The Strigoi were still there, waiting. He threw it back to me. I caught it and brought it back to my ear.

"Got it?" I asked her.

"Be careful Rose, this is very risky." She warned me. I ignored her and I hanged up quickly.

"Tell me about it." I muttered as I put the phone in my back pocket.

"Bring it on," I said to the Strigoi. Everything around me was frozen, Adrian stood a while back, his breath still.

"Rose Hathaway," one of them drawled.

"What! How did you know my name?" I said, inching closer to them.

"Dimitri told us. And we've come to take back the life you stole from us,"

"Damn him," I said, making sure my stake was nice and sharp before I plunged it right through them.

I tried to decide what I was going to do. I knew that even if I had a plan, taking on 4 was going to decrease the odds of success.

One of the Strigoi came forward, like he was offering to be killed. Didn't bother me, a death was a death. They're hand struck out and hit me in the stomach. I lost my breath for a second: but that was enough. This Strigoi must of had no experience, because in that second he looked at his fellow Strigoi. And that was enough- my stake lashed out and pierced his skin from behind: plunging into his heart. _One down, 3 to go._

He screamed in agony and the other 3 attacked me. I kicked, punched and lashed out. I twirled and avoided every fang, arm and foot that I could see. I was hit so many times: I couldn't remember were I was bleeding.

I got one chance and I brought one more down. I was lucky, very lucky. I was holding my stake and a foot kicked my arm so hard that I lost all control of it. It flew and pierced my shoulder and I yelled in agony. A clever move on their part.

"You can't win Rose," one of the remaining Strigoi said. I glanced at my shoulder at which I instantly regretted. My shoulder was dislocated from what I could feel and bleeding like hell. I didn't know how much blood I lost: and I didn't want to know.

I battled on. Lashing out at every opportunity I could have. I was so close to finishing this. I didn't want to look at Adrian who probably be killing himself right now. Sitting there: helplessly, while I battled on for him.

My foot was pressed against both of their backs. I managed (just) to get them on the floor, side by side. My foot keeping them there. They were on backs, but I knew they'd be grinning. If only they knew what was coming.

I didn't think twice as I plunged the stake one of the Strigoi's hearts, then I turned slightly and killed the other. It was over. Done. Accomplished. I heard 2 pairs of footsteps approach me. Adrian and Sydney.

I was covered in blood, I could feel it soaking my face, my legs and stomach. I was a total wreck. Well, you try fighting off 4 Strigoi: Single handedly. It was quite an effort.

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders and I felt my world spin. My eyes ringing and I felt sick. My body felt empty and my vision blurred. Voices were talking to me, but I couldn't understand them.

I fell to my knees and my world went black.

* * *

**Thanks for all those people who read and reviewed this. If you can please review! It means heaps. I'm pretty hopeless at writing action scenes so sorry about that.**


	15. Pink Milkshakes

**The Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Pink Milkshakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA (obviously) **

**A/N: Thanks for all those people who reviewed! And as always, thank you Nicola ( I don't know what she did, but I say it anyway) Here it is!**

**Adrian's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Just do it Athena," I demanded, slapping my hand on the table, she flinched but kept her head down, "Please," I begged.

We were trying to hack into the Alchemists records. Well, not me but Athena. Her secret little skill that no-one knew about was computer hacking and software. I found out when we were about 10 years old when she downloaded a hacking program and tried to get into the FBI's files because she thought she could stop criminals. She was blocked out of the system, but she tried day after day to complete it. And when she did finally make it through- she left it and started another project.

"Give me a second will you? I haven't hacked anything since primary school." She said as she typed furiously on the keypad of her laptop. Her eyes were scanning the screen and she brought a milkshake straw to her lips. Strawberry of course, Athena without her milkshakes. Apparently, if she doesn't have any sugar, her brain doesn't work right and she gets all bossy.

"I don't have time Athena." I tapped my foot impatiently,

"Go visit Rose, leave me alone." she said, biting her lip.

Rose. Her name haunting me, making my life feel unimportant. She sacrificed herself to protect me, and now she paid the price. She hadn't woken up since she passed out from blood-loss back at the restaurant, and that had been 4 days ago. I held her close as Sydney (who cleaned the mess Rose made) drove us back to Court. Lissa was about as shocked as I was and my guess was probably at her side in the infirmary wing right now.

"No, I can't bear to watch her like that anymore. Just keep going with..uh that," I said as I motioned towards the computer which was being furiously being typed at by Athena.

"Fine by me," she said "Nearly done Adrian," She clicked on another file and leant back, tired. "Done. God I didn't think I could do it again."

"Thanks Athena," I whispered as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Ewww Adrian, gross. How old are you?" She laughed as she wiped it off her cheek. She turned the laptop towards me and grinned, "So Ivashkov, what do you want to know?"

**Lissa's POV**

"Lissa, come on, leave Rose alone. She'll wake up-" Christian said, his arm around my shoulder. We were in the infirmary, with Rose.

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She's the strongest person I know, she'll be fine." he reassured me.

Yeah, sure she will. She looked absolutely terrible. Bandages covered most of her body, her arms, and face. She lay on the bed, close to death. Adrian was here for about 2 days straight, but then he went with Athena to sort something out.

"I could heal her?" I suggested but Christian shook his head,

"We don't know the effects of you using spirit on her are, it might make her worse."

"A little bit though, just for her to wake up." I told him

He sighed, "Guess it wouldn't hurt, I'll go and get Adrian-"

"- No need, I'm here." I turned to see Adrian walk in flanked by Athena and a laptop. "Do it Liss, please?"

"Are you sure about this?" Athena asked as she sat at the end of Rose's bed. She looked so Queen like, I was actually jealous of her.

"What else can we do?" Adrian pointed out.

I put a hand on Rose's arm, wishing for this to work. "Please." I whispered to myself as I healed her.

**Rose's POV**

I felt Lissa's energy flow through me. I knew what it felt like, and it felt like this. I couldn't remember what happened, or why I needed healing in the first place. But it seemed to make me stronger it some sense.

I could feel that I was on a bed of some sort. A soft pillow behind my head. I tried to open my eyes, but I still didn't have the strength to do so.

I took a deep breath, and I instantly felt hurt. Everywhere. My arms, my stomach, my legs, and my head. I felt...dead. I was lying in silence waiting for the right time to wake myself up.

**Adrian's POV**

I knew she was alright. We all heard her take a deep breath, but we were all waiting for her to wake up. Lissa was in Christian's arms (they're now together) and Athena was still at the end of the bed. The first thing I wanted to do was to kiss Rose. That's all, just to touch her, treasure her being alive. Yet we were all waiting in silence...

**Rose's POV**

I flickered open my eyes, and instantly squinted by the sun. Suddenly a pair of lips swooped down and kissed me passionately.

"Adrian, later" I groaned as I flexed my bandaged hands. I tried to sit up, but Lissa helped me up. I studied around me. Athena, Lissa, Christian and Adrian were all here. In the...infirmary? How did I end up here?

"Rose! Thank god your okay!" Lissa squealed as she hugged me tightly.

"Ow," I whimpered, as one of my billion bruises and cuts had pressure applied to them, "Careful."

"Oops sorry," she apologized as she scurried back to Christian. Oh, they were together now eh?

"I missed you little dhampir. It's been a lonely 4 days without you." Adrian said hugging me so close.

4 days? Jeesh, something bad must of really happened. I tried to remember but it made my head hurt.

"Good to have you back Rose," Athena said. She looked at me and nodded, "Glad to see your better."

"Thanks, Your Majesty," I said coyly, grabbing a bar of chocolate that was on the bedside table. Chocolate made me feel better, it was a proven fact.

So here is was in the infirmary, surrounded by all my friends, yet I still don't know what happened.

"So, umm.." I said, my voice croaking "Why am I here exactly?" I unwrapped the chocolate in one go and popped it in my mouth.

They all displayed looks of horror on their faces, like a said something really bad. "What?"

"You don't remember?" Adrian shook his head, "Not possible Rose, please tell me your joking right?"

"Um. No I'm not." I said, wondering what I would be joking about.

"Slight amnesia is normal in this case," Athena pointed out, sipping a milkshake, "It'll all return to her eventually, or you can trigger her memories."

"Rose, what do you last remember?" Lissa asked me, a mask of worry pained all over her face.

I tried to think back as far as I could, "Our date." I said, looking at Adrian, "You ordered 2 pizza's right? And then..." I couldn't remember.

"Rose, think." Adrian said worryingly, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Well...I remember seeing-" I gasped and it all came back in a rush. Strigoi, Sydney and Dimitri. All in one big blur. "Oh." I remarked eventually.

"See?" Athena said, "All better now."

"What happened after that?" I asked Adrian.

"Sydney cleaned up and took us back here. You've been out for at least 4 days now."

I sighed and stood up. Immediately all of them jumped up and offered a hand. "Calm down, I feel way better." But they didn't seem to get the message.

"Christian, go get the nurse." Adrian ordered as he sat me back down on the bed even though I knew I had full strength.

"Why do I have to?" he sulked.

"Because you don't need to be here. I'm Rose's boyfriend, Athena is the queen and Lissa's her best friend. And why are you?" Adrian sneered.

Gosh he was mean. Poor Christian. He stood their, hands on his hips. "Thanks Adrian. I do care about Rose you know. Not like _that_, but like a sister, and I think _you_ can go get the nurse." And with that he high-fived Athena who was laughing.

"Nice one Christian, he got you there cousin."

"Fine, pyro." And with that he walked off to get the nurse.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked them.

"He's been worried sick about you." Lissa said.

"Yeah, I mean he was sitting with you for 2 days, even sleeping here, waiting for you to wake up." Christian added.

"Be nice to him, he's fragile" Athena whispered as she stood up, "See ya guys, I've got to go." We waved as she left the room.

Adrian returned with a nurse. "Oh, glad your awake!" The nurse said gleefully as she checked all my bandages, "Your good to go, If you feel sick come back okay?"

"Yeah sure, thank you." I said as I stood up, getting the feeling back into my legs again. I stretched my arms and looked in the mirror on my bedside. And boy did I look bad. My hair was still in a ponytail, but half of my face was covered in bandages and scratches.

Lissa and Christian left quickly, they had to discuss university options again. Leaving me and Adrian.

"You look fine," Adrian said, his arms wrapped around my waist, "And we have to go to your ceremony soon."

"Another ceremony?" I whined, taking a sip of water from a glass. "What for?"

"You need 4 more marks remember? I'm pretty sure you killed 4 Strigoi."

"Oh. I forgot about that." I said as I stood up. He took my hand,

"Rose, you shouldn't of done that for me. I don't deserve you to die for me." He said emotionally, "Please don't do that again."

"Don't plan on it. I'll tell you when I plan on killing 4 Strigoi unprepared." We walked out of the infirmary and I headed towards the cafe. I was starving, I haven't eaten for 4 days, and for me that was an effort.

"Thanks." He replied distantly as we made it to the cafe. When we walked in, every eye turned towards me. Silence was everywhere and it was a bit uncomfortable.

No-one spoke, no-one even made a noise as I made my way to the trays of food. I picked up a choc-chip biscuit in silence and bit it slowly. "Adrian," I whispered as we sat down "Why is it so quiet?"

"Royals know everything. And they're pretty impressed with your achievement. My mum wants to see you as well, she's very proud of you."

"I'm sick of all this attention I'm getting. Back at the Academy I'd really want it, now I have it...I don't want it."

"I still love you either way." he stated, "Here's your mum and dad."

I looked at the front door and saw Janine and Abe walk in quickly. They saw me and Adrian and came bounding over.

"Rose!" she said, hugging me close, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mum." I said awkwardly as I turned to Abe. I was surprised he was here, flashy scarves and all.

"Hi," he shuffled his feet, "Great fighting." he bit his lip. Awkward. I pulled him into a hug and he grinned,

"Thanks." I scoffed, taking another bite of the cookie.

"Well, we have to go." Janine said, walking away.

"Where the hell is everyone 'going'." I said, crossing my arms. "Tell me. Now."

"You'll see, when the time comes." Abe said, talking in riddles.

"That's it," I said, "Adrian what is it?"

Adrian grinned, "Come on."

* * *

**Please review! And thanks for reading this far. I swear It'll get more interesting than this.**


	16. It Was Adrian's Idea

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**It Was Adrian's Idea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters. Except for Athena and any characters coming up that you haven't heard of yet.**

**A/N: Well, I didn't think I could write this chapter, I've just been sooooo excited for the Doctor Who finale! Ugh, but since I'm in Australia I have to watch it online. But anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Rose, don't keep them waiting." Adrian ordered as he pulled my arm.

"Who are 'they', exactly?" I asked him as we made it to a room I've never seen before. It had grand doors and was surprisingly noisy.

"Don't spoil the fun." He sulked as he pulled the door open for me.

I gasped, "Adrian- what." In the room was a pool of people. People I knew, most of them I didn't. It was practically the whole entire court. But why were they here?

"Congratulations Rose, it's a great achievement." Someone said to me as they bowed silently. I mumbled a reply and kept on walking through the crowds, trying to keep a low profile. But I don't think it was a great idea because I had a bad feeling that this was all about me.

"Hey!" A voice said from across the room. I saw Eddie walk over in his guardian outfit.

"Eddie? Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" he replied, confused. He looked over my shoulder to Adrian. "Haven't you told her yet?" he asked him.

"Nope. She'll figure it out soon enough"

Then a voice bellowed through to room "Quiet please." Everyone, including me, turned to the location of the voice. Athena stood in front of everyone in her Royal Gown, that I'd seen Tatiana wear a few times, a deep red gown that was encrusted with golden gems. Her usually curly hair was straightened and atop her head was her crown. And I was wondering, why the hell was she wearing _that_, to this 'event'.

"Adrian," I whispered, "What the hell is this? I have to go and get my marks! Why are we here?"

He put a finger to his lips, signaling me to be silent whist Athena spoke. "We all know why we are here today," Yeah, everyone _except_ me. "A guardian risked her life for Royal. We all know that is normal, something that shouldn't be highlighted like this, but in this case...she wasn't bound to him, she wasn't on duty, she didn't need to save him. Yet she did, risked herself, her life."

Oh, crap. She was talking about, _me. _Everyone turned towards me, and I had a gut feeling what was going to happen next. I shot a look to Adrian who smirked cheekily, "Come on Rose, don't look so sad." He put a finger underneath my chin and lifted my head up. I smiled weakly.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," she bellowed across the crowd, "Please come here to get your molnija marks."

Why. Why did I have to get _my _marks in front of the whole court? I dragged myself through the masses. I passed Christian and Lissa, arm in arm, Eddie, Mia, Janine and Abe were also here. They smiled broadly as I walked pass them.

As I reached Athena, I bowed deeply. She smiled, "Hey Rose, thank-you,"

"For what?"

"I think you know." She nodded and looked to her left and the tattooist walked over with his tools. I wondered if there was any space on the back of my neck left. But the tattooist didn't worry about that. He pushed my shoulders down, motioning for me to sit down. I obliged and tilted my head forward, giving him access to the many molnija marks that adorned my neck.

I kept a straight face, ignoring the hurt that shot through my neck. The room was quiet, waiting for him to finish the process. I felt him take a break, signifying that he had finished the first one. _3 more to go_.

When he was done, he wrapped my neck in a bandage, to stop the marks from getting infected. I stood up and the crowd clapped enthusiastically. I stood up and went immediately to Adrian, "I'm going to kill you!" I growled as I walked up to him, "Couldn't I just get these-" I pointed to my neck, "when I'm _alone_? Why the whole court Adrian?"

He smiled, ignoring my sudden burst of anger, "Your too important Rose. You know that. And by the way, you're freed of guardian duties for a week because of your near-death experience." He wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me close. "Thank you Rose," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Why are you thanking me? I would've killed them bastards anyway, regardless of you."

"You ruined the romantics, your meant to kiss me back passionately." He laughed.

"Well, that could be arranged." I was about to kiss him when I saw figures approaching.

Athena, Lissa and Christian walked over towards us. Lissa grabbed my jumper and pulled me into a hug. "Congrats," she said.

I was talking to Lissa when I noticed Christian and Athena. They were talking, but I could still see how much they loved each other. Lissa must not of noticed this; or she had, and tried to ignore it.

"-This dress is _killing _me," Athena complained, tugging at the gown, "Why can't I be Queen, whilst wearing my own clothes?"

"I think you look beautiful." Christian replied, looking at the ground. He shouldn't of said _that_ in front of Lissa. Lissa looked at Christian skeptically.

Adrian noticed my distress and tried to make a attempt on fixing the conversation, "So do I." Nice save Adrian.

I shot Adrian a look of gratitude. He winked back, "Aw, thanks!" she said happily as she twirled around, her dress sparkling. "Um Adrian? Can I talk to you for a minute...-" she paused for a second, "And Rose?"

"No. Not Rose," Adrian interrupted, "She can't know now."

Know what? Lissa and Christian had already walked off to talk to Mia and Eddie, so it was only us anyways.

"Why not?" Athena fought back, "_You_ were looking through her stuff-"

"I was looking for a damn piece of paper! Please Athena, not now."

"I'm the Queen, and Rose is standing right next to us, and we can't keep it back any longer than this."

Adrian sighed, "Fine, you win." he looked towards me, "In private though-"

"My room will do," Athena said turning to leave, "Come on Rose, you will find this very interesting.

* * *

"You what?" I said in disbelief, "You hacked into the _Alchemists records?_"

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it. Do you _know_ how tough their firewall is? Do not get me started on their hard drive-" Athena rabbled on as she bounced up onto her bed.

"Athena- to the point." Adrian said impatiently, "You can tell all the tech stuff later."

"Wait," I said, "I want to know _why_ the Alchemists records, what or who made you do it?"

"Well...," Athena nervously said, like she was "It was Adrian's idea."

"Adrian?" I questioned. I turned towards him. He was sitting on the lounge, his head in his hands, "Why?"

He looked up, "Well you that time you fell asleep under the tree after Athena was crowned?" he asked. Athena raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. "Well, as I put you in your room, I didn't want to desert you. So I went to your desk and looked for a pen and paper-"

I knew what he was going to say, he looked in the draw that contained _the _note. The note that held my secret that had been bottled up inside me for so long. I was going to tell Adrian about it, but I never really got the chance.

"Oh, Adrian I-" I tried to say, but Adrian shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you,"

"I didn't know _if_ you'd help me in the first place,"

"Of course I would," Adrian said, "I could never leave you alone. When you left to find Dimitri- I was a wreck. And I would never, ever leave you on your own again."

"I'm sorry." I said, tears forming in my eyes. But then something hit me. Why did he and Athena hack into the Alchemists records. "Why the Alchemists though, how did you know?"

"Well," Athena piped in. I forgot she was even here, "After that he went to me. I'm like his sister in some cases, anyway, he told me about Tatiana and I had to see for myself, not that I didn't believe him. He took me to your room while you were somewhere else and he pulled out the wrong note."

"We read it, and Athena had an idea." Adrian added.

"So you hacked into the records, looking for what?"

Athena walked to her desk as she spoke, "We figured that Sydney probably was hiding something, so I checked the database. And where the information was stolen was a name- and a label saying 'Under Surveillance', we assumed that this was the person who stole it."

"We think-" Adrian said, "That Lissa's half brother or sister, stole the records to find Lissa. And the name under the information confirmed our suspicions."

I leant forward in my chair, looking at both Adrian and Athena, "Who is it?"

"Someone under the name of Kaleb," Adrian replied,

"Kaleb what? Adrian tell me, the anticipation is killing me."

Athena took a sip of a milkshake that appeared out of nowhere.

"Can you not drink that?" Adrian asked her.

"It helps me think." She retorted, "Anyway Rose, his name was Kaleb Dragomir."

Oh my god. It was him. Or we thought it was, because anyone could have that name, but who would want it? "Athena?" I asked, "This is going to sound slightly NCIS-ish but could you run a background check on him?"

Adrian and Athena started to laugh, "Adrian knew you were going to say that, but I already have and we've come to a dead end." Athena said as she stopped laughing and took another sip of that milkshake. She must have like a unlimited supply or something.

"What do you mean...dead end?"

"He doesn't exist, well his credit card and that do, but _he_ doesn't. There is no record of a 'Kaleb Dragomir'" She said as she typed something into the laptop.

"Well, can I tell Lissa?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Adrian said as he took a sip of his vodka that was on the coffee table.

"Why?"

Athena coughed to get our attention, "You might want to be quiet and listen to this. Kaleb Dragomir was last seen by credit card in Cardiff, Wales, and which also happens to be in the same location as another Academy."

"Oh, your sisters Academy?" Adrian remarked. I didn't know Athena had a sister, well I actually no near-to-nothing about our Queen. Except for the fact that she is deeply in love with Christian.

"Yeah, St. Alerons, anyway, he must be a student there, because the transaction was made by a student."

"Rose, you have a week off right?" Adrian asked me.

"Yeah why?" I wondered if we were actually going to find Kaleb Dragomir, this seemed easier than I thought it would be.

"Fancy going on a road trip?"

* * *

**Yay! Another end of a chapter. I probably won't have another one up for at least 2 days, cause of Doctor Who. (I practically worship it) But..do not fear! It will be up soon. And please review!**


	17. Don't Mock Strawberry On the plane

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Don't Mock Strawberry / On The Plane**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, and if I did... a lot of things would never of happened.**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow chapter. The next one has to start a particular point or else it doesn't have the same effect. But anyway...thanks for all those fabulous reviews. It's nearly at 100! Thank you to Nicola, who the strawberry milkshake is dedicated to.

* * *

**

"What! No, my dad loved my mum Rose, he would never do something like that." Lissa protested. She folded her arms across her chest and Christian held her tightly and looked at me,

"So. What do we do now? Do we look for them?" he asked me.

"Adrian, Athena and I already found them, or him to be exact." I said slowly, trying to not trigger any emotion inside Lissa.

"Him?" Lissa said confused, "It's a guy? How did you find them."

"Athena did some techie stuff and drank a lot of strawberry milkshakes, but yes, we found him." I said as I remembered what Athena had said. "He is somewhere in Wales, I think it was Cardiff." I shrugged, "He's the one who stole the records from the Alchemists."

"So why did you tell us?" Christian asked me as he kissed Lissa softly on the forehead.

"Well, you need to know, and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us to Wales." I asked her.

"What's his name?" she whispered,

"Kaleb." I told her, "Kaleb Dragomir."

Lissa started to cry on Christian's shoulder, "That was my fathers favourite name." She sobbed, "How could he?"

"Don't worry, we'll sort it our sooner or later. Question is...are you coming?"

"Yeah, I need to." Lissa said as she stood up, fixing her shirt. "Coming Christian?" she asked him as he stood up.

"Of course."

I nodded and opened the door for them, "Come on, Athena and Adrian want to see us."

"So Lissa, Christian are you ready?" Adrian asked as soon as they walked in.

"What! Were leaving now?" Lissa said, surprised.

"Rose has one week, and I have to come if we have any other technological barriers to overcome. And since I'm Queen, I have to have a really good excuse for leaving." Athena told her.

"What's the excuse?" Christian asked her as he flicked his black hair out of his eyes.

"Well Rose and Christian are visiting St. Alerons Academy, Adrian and I have to visit come random relatives and Lissa has to come with you. So if we get caught, that's the plan."

"Sounds like were busting out of prison." Christian remarked. We were all silent and looked at him,

"You'd be good at that wouldn't you?" Athena said, trying not to laugh, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"How did you know?" I asked her. Adrian probably told her.

"Can't say, secret." she said as she put a finger to her lips. "So, are we leaving or what?"

"We have to pack out stuff." Lissa complained.

"We don't need to," Athena took out her wallet and brought out 5 golden cards, "Unlimited, I found them in Tatiana's old room that was renovated. I asked the guardian what they were and he said they were unlimited credit cards used for the Queens everyday needs." She threw us each one, "The planes ready, if you are."

"Rose, you ready?" Adrian asked me as he put a hand around my waist, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked at him, my eyes drawn to his, "What do you think?." He kissed me softly and quickly on the lips.

"Rose, what will we do when we do find him?" Lissa asked me, her blonde hair tucked behind her ears, "What does this mean?"

"When we find him.._if_ we find him," I corrected myself, "You will have a seat on the council, because right now, you don't"

She nodded and took Christian's hand. She looked at Athena was smugness, "Let's go Your Majesty, let's find him and end this."

Did Lissa mean end the Kaleb problem, or was this a chance to show Athena that Christian was hers, and her only? Athena showed no weakness and I realized how much she loved Christian. Her eyes were pained, her face more serious than it normally was.

Christian looked at Lissa and then at Athena and he finally realized what was going on between them. "Hey Athena, can I talk to you in private?" he asked her.

Lissa's eyes darkened. Adrian looked at me and I could tell what he was going to tell me. Something about Lissa's aura, not doubt.

"Sure, do you mind guys?" she looked at us, "The planes out on the airstrip."

"The court had an airstrip?" Christian said in disbelief.

"Duh? What doesn't this place have?" I laughed as we all left Christian and Athena.

**Christians POV**

"Don't worry about her-" I tried to tell Athena who sat in front of me with her arms crossed, "She'll get over it sooner or later." I tried to stay positive, but I couldn't find anything positive in this situation.

"She won't. And you know that. Just tell her that you don't love me and get over and done with. Did you see the look she gave me when she took your hand? She wants to murder me Christian, and I can't take it anymore. I know you don't love me, so just tell her that and we can just get back on with our lives like we always did. I'll find someone, and you have her." She stood up and grabbed her handbag and walked off, leaving me dumbfounded,

"Athena! Wait-" I said as I ran towards her. I grabbed her arm and brought her lips to mine. Dude, I knew I shouldn't be kissing her. But how else could I prove to her that I really did love her, but I loved Lissa more?

She broke apart, her face still sad or mad. I couldn't tell, "You shouldn't of done that. That'll be the last time you'll touch me again, treasure the moment fire boy- cause that won't be happening again, no matter how much I want to, or you want to."

I looked at her, my lips still tingling with her kiss. I needed to get my women sorted out, _now._

**Rose's POV**

What was taking Athena and Christian so long? Lissa paced around on the plane anxiously, like she was expecting them to be making out behind her back. I wasn't worried about that. Athena is a strong willed woman, she'll kick Christian into line if he needs to be.

I leaned against Adrian was was sitting next to me on the Royal plane. He hugged me close, "Little Dhampir, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, brushing my hair from my face "If it's about Christian and Athena, don't worry. Athena will do anything to complete this mission, even if it includes giving Christian up."

"I hope so. Lissa's going to be in a mental home if she carries on like this."

"Take it out of her." he said plainly, "Suck the badness out of her, and don't worry, I can handle a crazy Rose for a while."

I thought about it, and to be honest it wasn't that bad of an idea. I could just clear her head, nothing major. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Lissa.

I've done this once or twice, and that was by accident. This time, I had to think. I saw Lissa's aura in my head and I imagined pulling the blackness and bringing it into me.

I knew it was done. I felt all bad and sour. Adrian looked at me, "Rose?"

"What!" I snapped back at him. "Sorry." I apologized, my head leaning on his shoulder. "She must be really mad."

"Don't worry about it. Look at Liss, she's happier." He pointed to Lissa who suddenly perked up and walked over to Athena and Christian who were walking towards the plane. They were a meter apart, and Athena looked like she wanted to be a mile away from him as she was practically running to the plane, yet Christian looked like he wanted to be with her.

Lissa bounded up to Athena who came though the door, "Lets go Athena!" she said happily.

Athena raised an eyebrow and looked at me and Adrian, "Yeah, lets go." Athena walked down and sat in front of Adrian and I, "What's up with her? What did you do? Did you give her steroids, cause whatever it was, keep it up."

Me and Adrian looked at each other and we started to laugh, "What?" Athena said, confused. "Did you _really_?"

"No Athena, Rose just used the bond. Your so gullible." Adrian said between laughs.

"Oh, now I get it." She said.

Adrian took a drink from the fridge and offered it to Athena, "Want a milkshake?"

"What flavour?" She asked, her eyes quickly brightened up.

Adrian looked at the drink in his hand, "Chocolate."

Athena had a look of horror on her face, like he said something really terrible, "You did just _not_ offer me...a chocolate milkshake! That's against my rules, sorry no." she said in disgust, pushing it away.

Adrian sighed, and I felt really thirsty, "I'll have it!" Adrian passed the milkshake to me and I took a sip.

"What's wrong with chocolate?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it's too...chocolaty, and strawberry makes me smarter."

"That's what she _thinks_," Adrian muttered under his breath to me. I giggled softly.

"Hey!" She said as she punched him in the arm. "It does, don't mock strawberry milkshakes Adrian."

"I never said I was," Adrian said defensively, putting his hands up like a criminal

Athena looked over to the stairs "And this is not what I wanted to happen, he just doesn't get it." she muttered under her breath as Christian came through the door.

Christian sat down next to Athena. Athena had a grim smile on her face, like she didn't want to be anywhere near him. "Christian, don't." She warned, "Please leave me alone. Go sit with Liss," she pointed over to Lissa who was talking to one of the many the guardians that were to guard Athena, Lissa, Christian and Adrian at the back of the plane.

"No. I want to sit next to you." he said firmly, "And you can't change my mind Athena, so stop pretending like you hate me, I know you don't." Christian pleaded, his ice blue eyes forgiving and full of love.

I felt the plane start and Adrian looked at me, and I suddenly felt _really _tired. I yawned and tried to ignore all the bickering that Athena and Christian were cooking up. "Sleepy, sleepy Rose, I'll see you in your dreams okay?" he whispered as my eyes started to close.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Pretty please review :)**


	18. Legends

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Legends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

**A/N: I just like to thank all those who helped reach 100 reviews! You guys are the best. Quick message to everyone, I won't be able to update for a week since I'm going on holidays for a week (Without Internet. I'll be back on the 10/7). I have a laptop and will update loads of chapters when I get back. In the mean time, please review, cause when i get back i would love to go to my email and see them. Thanks again.

* * *

**

I was standing on a beach, the warm air blowing my hair around. I looked down at myself. I was in a pale pink shorts and a white singlet, no flashy clothes from Adrian today. I looked to my left, trying to find him. He brought me here after all.

"Hey," he said from behind me. He walked over at sat on the sand. He wore a pair of torn denim jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He patted the sand with his hand, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down next to him and I sat on his lap. He embraced me tightly, "Were nearly in Cardiff," he said absently, "Give or take an hour or two."

I took a deep breathe of the sea air, "Athena and Christian, Adrian what the hell are we going to do?"

He tilted his head back and eyed me, his dark hair falling from his face, "What do you want me to do? Tell Christian to stop stalking her? Doubt it work Rose, remember the time when he thought I was set up to marry Lissa? Sometimes, Spirit is the most useless element to have power over."

"So we sit back and let them sort it out themselves?"

"Can we not talk about them," he put a hand on my face, "Don't worry. We have to help Lissa first, she needs to find him."

"What if we don't?"

"Stop being so negative Rose," he said playfully as he picked up a handful of sand and threw it at me. I brushed it off me absently. My mind somewhere else.

"Are you awake?" I asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean? Like am I awake when I'm talking to you? I told you, I'm awake now, but your asleep. And that was a _really_ bad subject change." He laughed. He shifted my weight so I was lying down and my head was in his lap. I looked up and I was greeted by his stunning eyes.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind lately." I apologized, not trying to get him too worried about me.

"That's why I brought you here, so you can relax for once. For you these last couple of days have been a blur. Prison, Victor, my dad and now this. Just let it sort itself out."

I smiled, "Thank you Adrian, I did need this."

"Do I get a reward?" he asked innocently as he could. He battered his eyelashes.

"Mmm," I pondered as I sat up and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away slowly, and I stayed close to his face, our lips really close. "Was that enough?"

"I don't know," he breathed. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me slowly, like I was fragile.

The sand between my toes, the breeze running through my hair, it was like a fairy tale kiss. One that always was known as the 'happy ever after'. But we knew differently, this was not a happy ever after, there were so many questions left unanswered, so many problems to solve. And I didn't know if I'd survive, it most probably would be my last sacrifice; one that would end badly. But hey, positive right?

He broke apart from me, his arms still holding me close. "Best kiss ever," he dug his toes in the sand, "I'll let you sleep. Goodnight Rose-"

"No! Please don't," I objected, "Do I have to go?"

He rolled his tongue over his lips, pondering, "This is the first time that you don't want to leave my dreams, are you okay?" he put a hand over my forehead.

"I'm fine," I laughed, "I guess I love you more than I used to. You can go if you want. We'll just return to the quest on our hands."

"Bye bye Rose," he kissed my forehead, "See you later. Oh don't worry about Athena and Christian, I've visited Christian about it in his dream, and I have the perfect plan of all plans."

And I drifted out of the dream. Did I really love Adrian more? I suppose I did since the other was out of the way. He deserved me, and I deserved him. He helped me more than Dimitri did, and it payed off.

* * *

I woke up slowly to the jolt of the plane landing. I opened my eyes a crack and saw that it was morning in Cardiff. Adrian squeezed my arm, "Morning," he said.

"Yeah," I said groggily.

I saw Athena must of fell asleep in a really awkward position, because she woke up in Christian's arms. He was still asleep, lost in the moment. "Get off me!" she growled as she pulled his arms off her, "Ugh, pervert." she muttered as she got up and sat opposite me and Adrian.

"Hi," I said unhappily, still not completely awake yet,

"I'm so glad were here, I can't take him anymore." Athena said as she pointed at Christian who was snoring behind us.

"Hey!" Lissa said as she cam from the bathroom at the back of the plane, "Morning all. Why are you all so tired?"

"Maybe cause we couldn't sleep." Athena muttered under her breath.

Christian groaned as he woke up, "Athena." he moaned. Geez this guy had issues.

Lissa walked over to him an snuggled up with him. She talked to him softly and planted a kiss on his forehead. He stole a glance at Athena. He had a apologetic look on his face.

Then a guardian walked up to Athena and us, "Your Majesty, we have landed. Please come with us." he said.

Athena nodded, "Come on." she said as she stood up and stretched, "Lets go."

I took Adrian's hand as we walked out of the plane into the blinding sunlight, he hugged me close.

"Welcome to Wales." Athena said to us.

"You've been here before?" Christian asked as he took off his jumper.

"Yeah, I was born here, and my academy is just down there." She said to us as she pointed to a Academy similar to ours. I didn't know she was Welsh.

"Your Welsh?" Lissa remarked as we walked off the plane flanked by 20 guardians.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it." She held her head high as she spoke in a different accent. Welsh, I presumed.

"You kept your accent? After all these years?" Adrian asked her as I saw a car in the distance. It was practically a silver stretched limo, marked on the door with the Royal Emblem.

"Yeah, I missed using it," she replied as we all made our way to the limo. A guardian opened the door for us and we piled in. Me and Adrian said right across from Athena, Christian and Lissa. At the back sat 5 guardians, the rest were in black BMW's trailing us.

"Watch this." Adrian whispered as he poked my shoulder, "Plan in action. It wasn't really a plan, I just told Christian that Athena liked caramel milkshakes."

"That's your plan?" I said in disbelief, "How is that going to solve anything Adrian?"

"It won't. It'll make Christian look like an idiot and it's really good entertainment."

I scoffed and looked at Christian. He reached for a milkshake from the mini bar fridge next to him. "Here," he said to her as he passed it to Athena, "You look like you could use one."

Athena glared. His glory short lived.

She picked up the milkshake and dumped it all over him. I would've thought Adrian would be hot covered in caramel milkshake, but Christian, not so much.

We were all astonished. Christians mouth was agape as the drink dripped from his hair and drenched his shirt. Lissa laughed, "Nice one Athena."

Athena had a satisfied look on her face, "Back off bitch." she told Christian.

He shook his hair and we were all sprayed with caramel. He tried to wring his shirt out but we arrived at the Academy. Too bad for him. A grand entrance.

"That was your plan?" I shook my head at Adrian who opened the door for us.

"Wasn't that great!" he told me as we walked out of the car. Around us was a mass of students. They reminded me off the days we all had back at St. Vladamir's.

"What a welcome." Lissa breathed as we all stood in front of the students and teachers. We were all silent, waiting for someone to speak. Suddenly they all saw Athena and they bowed deeply. I was going to ask why and then I remembered that Athena was Queen of the Moroi, we didn't treat her like it.

"Welcome Your Majesty, Princess Vasilisa, Mr. Ivashkov, Mr. Ozera and Guardian Hathaway to St. Alerons." One of the teacher said as she stepped forward. She instantly reminded me of Kirova. "I'm Lintley, the Head Master here. It is a pleasure to meet you. You are a legend at this school."

"Thank you." Athena said gracefully. We all nodded and Adrian whispered,

"This is creeping me out."

"Same." Lissa said.

We were then taken through the crowds, being glared at from every angle. Legend? I'd like to see what they thought of us.

"Athena!" we heard a voice cheer from behind. I turned around to see a young Moroi girl approach us. Her her was the deepest red, it was so close to brown. Her eyes were a familiar green and her smile was stunning.

"Auralee!" Athena swooned as she pulled the girl into a hug. "How are you? Where's your sister?" She asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"With Demarco, where else?"

"Who's this?" I asked. Adrian smiled widely as he reconginezd who it was.

Auralee looked up and her emerald. eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god your Rose Hathaway aren't you. The kick ass guardian from St. Vladamir's?"

"The one and only," Adrian told her as he shook her hand. "Nice to see you again Auralee."

"Long time no see Adrian."

"Am I the only one here who doesn't know who she is?" I asked. Lissa and Christian looked at me and shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm Auralee, Athena's sister."

That explained a lot. The bubbly personality, emerald Ivashkov eyes, stunning smile. And the Welsh accent.

"I'm Christian and this is Lissa." Christian introduced himself as he shook her hand.

"Ozera! Are you related to Gisela?" she asked as she took us somewhere. I hope it was the kitchen hall.

"Yeah, she's like one of my cousins. Why?"

"She's one of my friends, that's all," she took a deep breath, "And your Vasilisa."

"Yep." Lissa replied looking at Christian fondly, "You know who we are?"

"Everyone does, Rose, Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri are a legend here. Everything you've done is amazing." she looked around us, "Where's Dimitri Belikov? Isn't he with you?"

"Nope, Sorry." Adrian said awkwardly as he looked at me. I tried not to think about it.

"Oh well. I'm sure your hungry." She said as she opened the door to a large hall, which I guessed was the Kitchen hall.

Athena smiled at her sister, "Thanks Aura."

"It's okay, I'm just so happy I've met you guys," she said as she looked at the rest of us, "You are Legends, good like trying to find a seat in there. Everyone will want to sit next to you. Whatever you do don't sit next to Demarco Zeklos, he's an ass."

"No surprise there." Me and Liss stole a glance. _Just like the old days, nothing changes._

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: See you guys in a week. Please keep reviewing though.**

**xxx**


	19. Mission Acomplished

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Mission Accomplished**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

**A/N Hi, I hope I haven't made u wait so long. I wrote this on my iPod touch in -5 degrees. I'm down with the horses so I thought I'd write this chapter. **

After we all ate: it was time for our crazy non-planned plan to go into action. I didn't know what it was, or what it entailed- but we couldn't stay at this school for much longer: it was making me feel homesick- or schoolsick...anyway.

"There you are!" Athena exclaimed as another group young moroi walked over to us.

Like all moroi they was slim and pale. One of them had pale blonde hair, one had the same shade of Auralee, and the other had a jet black shade of hair.

The one with red hair approached Auralee and Athena- and I realized that it was Auralee's twin. They were identical to the same shade of their eyes and stunning smiles.

"Rose, Adrian, Lissa and Christian," Athena announced "This is my sister Emorie, and her friends Gisela Ozera and Hazelin Badica." She said as she pointed to them.

I looked at the girls and I knew immediately that the one with black hair was Gisela.

"Nice to meet you guys." Christian replied as he looked at Gisela, "whose side?" he asked

"Tasha's-" I cringed at the name "Your Christian aren't

you?" she asked him as she sat down with us.

"Yeah." was all he said until Athena asked the next question.

Even I didn't see it coming, Adrian looked kinda uncomfortable.

"Do you guys know a Kaleb in this school?" she asked. She didn't say his last name, probably because it was a fake.

"Actually yes we do," Hazelin said, Athena, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I all looked to each other "we never knew his last name- so we didn't know if he was Royal or not.

"Yeah, he was insane...antisocial, but he looked to old to be here, I think he was in his late teens. " shrugged Gisela.

"Why insane though?" Adrian asked, leaning forwards, "Did he specialize?"

"Nope, I don't think he did. Insane? Totally, he was crazy: literally. "

Lissa and Adrian looked at each other. Both of them thinking the same thing. There was a huge chance that he was a spirit user.

The something hit me, "Wait!" I said, the girls all looked at me, "What do you mean was? Isn't be here?"

"Well, like I said. He went crazy and left without guardians and all. Why?" Gisela asked curiously. We needed to be discreet about this.

"No reason." Me, Christian and Athena said in unison.

"Did he have any family?" Lissa asked softly.

Auralee pondered, "He was an orphan at a really young age. Lintel found him and took him into the Academy.

I beard a beeping sound come from Athena's pocket, "Sorry, court calling." she said as she went outside to answer it.

After that, Emorie, Auralee, Gisela and Hazelin talked to themselves.

"What are we going to do?" asked Christian quietly, "He isn't here anymore."

"I think we know that fire boy," I said.

Adrian looked up to Athena who had a worried look on her face, like someone had died.

"What's wrong?"Lissa asked, biting into a muffin "Why did the court call?"

"We have 2 days left. " she stated, "The court wants me to go back and finalize the decree."

I knew which decree it was. The one that forced all guardians at the age of 16 to fight. It was suicide and most probably the worst idea ever. Dhampirs were rare enough as it was, just force them all into battle might make us more rare.

"We need to find Kaleb," Adrian said, "Now"

"Thats a great plan cousin, but...we need to find him in the first place."

My phone vibrated. It was text message from...Sydney? I opened the message and read the message quickly.

"We might not have to." I smiled, "Good old Sydney." I said, "Theres been another robbery of files stolen- this time taken from Lissa's file."

"How is that good?" Christian asked. Adrian looked at me curiously.

"They caught the thief and they have him in a cell. Sydney was wondering if I'd like to come and question them."

"We are extremely lucky- but we can't all go storming off to New Orleans." Athena said, "Someone needs to stay here and get more information on Kaleb."

"Right. So Adrian, Lissa and I will go to New Orleans," I said quickly as we all stood up and left the room "Athena and Christian will stay here."

I saw Lissa's smile falter slightly, I knew she wouldn't be happy about Athena and Christian staying together at St. Alerons, but Athena and him needed to sort their issues out without any distractions.

"So that's the plan. We go off to New Orleans to see the thief. And the others stay here and figure this Kaleb out." Lissa huffed. "When are we going?

I didn't think twice- "Now." I started to head towards the plane, "Christian, Athena we'll be back in 2 days."

"Don't worry about us. And good luck." Athena waved as we boarded the plane in haste.

Christian walked over to Lissa and kissed her on the lips, "See you later...okay?"

"Yeah." Lissa seemed distant, "I love you"

"Same." Lissa quickly rushed on the plane and boarded behind me and Adrian.

"The chase begins." Adrian announced as the plane started to take off we quickly put or belts on in haste.

"Its kind of like some really bad adventure game." I said.

"But unlike COD Rose, we only have one life. We can't hit the computer and press reset. "

"Well have to do with what we've got. But first I have to speak to this thief- and if it is Kaleb Dragomir- he'll has a lot of explaining to do."

"He stole the records? How old is he?" I said to Sydney in disbelief as we watched the recording of the robbery, "It looks like he was caught on purpose. "

"Thats what we think.." Sydney said as we all sat down. Lissa looked fidgety and Adrian looked nervous.

"Can we meet him?" Lissa asked her as she looked at the recording again- you couldn't see his face. But by his stature you could tell he was a Moroi.

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked her.

"Yes." was all she said. Sydney reached for a key in her pocket,

"Room 13." she said as she passed the keys to me, "Don't aggravate him though- he's insane."

We all slowly headed towards room 13 in silence. I held Lissa's hand- which felt weird.

Lissa and I used to hold hands all the time when we were crossing the street together back when we were kids because our teachers made us, thinking somehow this would ensure we wouldn't get run over by a bus (instead it basically meant we'd both get ploughed down).

We finally made it to room 13 and Adrian slowly inserted the key and twisted the knob. In the middle of the room was a young boy- maybe older than us.

He was sitting head in his hands on a wooden chair. He was handcuffed and silent.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked as his eyes ran over the boys body, "What's your name? tell me who you really are."

"Wouldn't you like to know Adrian Ivashkov," he sneered. As he sat up. His pale messy blonde hair fell into his pale jade green eyes. I was pretty sure he was Lissa's brother. But how did he know his name? "And Ms Hathaway...the pleasure is all mine, if only you knew"

"What do you mean 'if only I knew?" I asked

"Oh! You haven't asked her yet Adrian? Bit slow aren't we? And Rose- the feelings you crave for your previous instructor- we all want what we can't have."

I was so tempted to walk over to him and slap his little face off. "Bitch."

"How did you know?" Adrian said "About me?" he paused for a second and gasped "Your a spirit user?"

"Hooray!" he cheered sarcastically, "We can all be a family cause you know all about me- well I know a lot about you Adrian, a lot more than you think. And I'm starting to feel sorry for you. You don't stand a chance with Ms Hathaway here." he looked at me. I was glad that Liss was hiding behind me "And I'm sorry Rose- Dimitri's taken I've beard that Tasha's pregnant...hmmm interesting isn't? How love works?"

I suddenly ran forward and pushed him to the wall, hoping that what he said was a lie- Adrian rushed to restrain me but I ignored him, "What's your problem?"

"Me!" he asked innocently, not showing any signs of pain.

Lissa walked behind me and his eyes widened,

"Vasilisa Dragomir." he sounded different, soft and sweet. But that didn't stop my strangling.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Kaleb Dragomir." he said as me and Adrian sucked in a breath.

"Um no it's not. I can read aura and your lying. What is it really?"

"Jace." he muttered "Jace Dragomir." That was a cool name I had to admit. It sounded very sexy- but I wasn't going to say it. I mean that just ew. "Im your brother." he looked at her whilst me and Adrian looked at each other in silence. Silence, awkwardness.

Lissa suddenly ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. They look right together- like brother and sister. Adrian looked at me, mission accomplished...sort of.

**A/N Thanks for all those lovely people who've reviewed my story while I've been away. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I have the next chapter written up on a sheet of paper, it'll take a while to decipher it. :)**


	20. Restoration

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Restoration**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

**A/N: I hope this chapter isn't so confusing. I had to sit in the cabin whilst listening to my dad trying to teach my siblings to play poker. I'm so tired cause I just went on a 4 1/2 hour Amazing Race on horses. Well at least my team won...**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

We waited. We waited in silence for 100 years. Not all of us survived, not all of us were there to see what had happened to our world.

A plan was devised to see the restoration of our race...or what was left of it. There were no secrets between us, our gift made sure of it.

Our plan was made into action by our supreme leader. It was his last attempt to set things right. He died trying to help us. And so his plan goes on.

We had to plan carefully, Slayde, Vanique, Eromon and I. We had to choose a scenario that could carry the plan on- because we knew that we might not make it or we'd die trying. It would wreck the lives of some people- we couldn't help it. We needed this, we all did, for this last attempt for our race to survive.

"Well Slayde?" Vanique asked, "How long is this going to take? Track them, kill them. And then we can carry on." She tossed her dark brown hair that was streaked with blue from her face. I had to admit: she was pretty hot. She caught me staring and her violet eyes flashed angrily.

"I don't know Vanique," Slayde replied, his pencil tucked behind his ear. "Eromon's working on it." He took a sip from his steaming mug.

"What do you think Kypher?" Vanique asked me. Her violet eyes questioning me.

I looked up from my novel. I **hate** being interrupted. "I don't give a damn Vanique." I said, annoyed.

She growled and kept on painting her gold fingernails, "Shut it Kypher."

"I found them!" Eromon yelled from his computer, "Oh," he gasped, "We've been lied too."

"What do you mean lied to?" Slayde asked, sitting straight up in his chair.

Eromon looked at his computer screen again. "You know how our leader told us that 'Spirit' would be non-existent?"

"Yeah I said, motioning for him to continue. This was news to us.

"Well look at _this_." He typed some keys on his computer and the screen was transferred to the projector in front of all of us.

From what I could make out, there were 4 figures on the screen. I ignored what they were doing, my attention was drawn to the stats bar that followed them.

I dismissed the usual stuff, age, race, etc. But the golden ring surrounding 3 of them. _Yeah, Spirit is so non-existent. _And the other was a...guardian? But I thought the decree would've taken place.

Vanique looked at me, than at Eromon and Slayde, "What the fuck?"

* * *

"So I guess the question is-" I asked Jace as we all sat down on the floor, "Is who's your mother." I looked at Liss sympathetically.

Jace's stunning eyes glared at me. "Why is so important?"

"Please tell me..." Lissa pleaded. She never looked so desperate in her life.

Jace just shook his head, "Maybe later." No-one asked him any further.

"Alright..." Adrian said, breaking the silence, "Tell us about you element."

"Mine? You already know."

"But what can you do?" Lissa pressed curiously.

"Well, I have telepathy." We all fell silent. Reading minds? This guy knew every single thought. "But don't worry, I'm blocking you out. It was just when you barged in I used your thoughts that you had once you got off the plane against you." Jace said.

"Anything else?" Adrian pondered. He took the whole mind-reading news calmly.

"Telekinesis or 'PK', and I can see the future." He brushed his pale blonde hair from his eyes.

"Teli-what?" I said, confused. All Spirit users spoke a different language, how do they expect a guardian to understand?.

"I can make objects move with my mind. " he explained, shaking his head in disappointment of my lack of vocabulary. Well...sorry, the last time I checked, a guardian needs to know how to fight.

"Like bending spoons?" Adrian said.

"A bit more than bending cutlery Adrian." he replied.

"But the future? Really?" Lissa exclaimed in awe. "How does it come to you?"

"In flashes," he said plainly, "I can't decide when or what it's about."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Adrian. I'm glad he thinks so.

"Enough about me," Jace said, "What can you guys do?" he asked Adrian and Lissa.

"Heal." Lissa stated.

"That's it?" he asked, "I could teach you stuff if you want."

"Thanks." she replied happily.

"So," he said, "What about you Adrian? What can you do?"

Adrian ran a hand through his hair. "I can visit dreams, read auras..." Adrian told him casually.

"Dreams? Cool! Aura's can come in handy at times-"

I had enough of this socializing, "That's it!" I interrupted, "Shut it, all of you. We need to go back to court."

"Party pooper." Adrian sulked as he uncrossed his legs, stood up and started to follow me out the door. Lissa and Jace also stood up and tagged along.

We passed Sydney on the way out. I already told her about Jace- she let him go without pressing charges on anything. Just as long as I ask him why he stole the files on Eric and Lissa in the first place.

"So..." Jace said as we made it outside. It was early afternoon in New Orleans. "How did you find me?"

"We tracked you down by credit card." Lissa told him as we started to make our way to the plane.

He nodded in defeat. "Okay, but not to be rude or anything, but I doubt that any of you could actually do that."

Adrian laughed, "It wasn't us. It was my cousin."

"And who would that be?" Jace asked as we finally made it to the plane.

"Athena Ivashkov,"

"The Queen? How old is she?" Jace asked.

"20, Interested Jace?" Lissa asked him wryly. I don't think Lissa would mind of Athena and Jace hooked up. Just as long as Athena kept her hands off Christian. That made me wonder how they were going back in Cardiff.

"Nah. I've never been with anyone before. I wouldn't know anything about love if it hit me in the face."

"You've liked a girl?" Adrian asked.

"Nope. I was given to St. Alerons when I was 9 months old. I knew who my mother was, and I was told I was an orphan, so I stuck with it." he said. I could tell he was hiding something. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm sorry." Lissa apologized as we started to board the plane.

"It's okay." he replied softly, patting her on the shoulder.

As soon as we opened the plane door, we were all surprised to see Athena and Christian standing right in front if us. They must of got a plane here or something.

Christian walked up to Jace and had a good look at him. I could tell that he saw the resemblance between him and Lissa.

Christian glared. Jace glared back.

"So is this him?" he asked, "Is this your brother Kaleb?" He looked at Lissa for a reply.

But before she could answer Jace butted in. "I'm right here Christian Ozera-" Christian looked confused and looked to Lissa for an explanation, Lissa shrugged. "And it's Jace. Kaleb's a fake name, I thought you'd want to know." he grinned.

Christian offered his hand to Jace, forgetting the creepy welcome. "Nice to meet you."

Jace shook it gingerly, "You love Lissa don't you?" he said unexpectedly.

"What-" Christian tried to say, but he gave up. "Yes, I do." he said sighing. He looked to Athena who nodded in agreement, "Of course I do."

Christian turned from Jace and pulled an unsuspecting Lissa into a hug. "Nice to see you again." he whispered as he kissed her softly and he took her to the back of the plane.

Adrian took my hand, "Come on." he said motioning towards a seat. As soon as we sat down he pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled up against his chest. "Mission accomplished?" I asked him.

"I think so." he said. He looked around and noticed that Jace still hadn't met Athena.

She stood in front of him, her smile dazzling. He bowed deeply, "Your Majesty."

Athena smiled flirtly, "Jace." she nodded as he stood up straight again as went to sit next to me and Adrian.

I looked at Jace smugly. I could tell that Jace and Athena would hit it off straight away. Just give them some time, and before you know it...

_Bang! _ We all turned as the plane door flew open.

"What!" Adrian exclaimed bolting up in his seat.

In front us stood 4 people. They looked like they were in their mid 20's. One of them stood at the front.3 of them were male. All of them tall and most probably Moroi. The only girl looked like a dhampir.

"Now, do what we say and no-one gets hurt, hopefully." sneered the girl. She had dark drown hair that was streaked with blue, her nails gold, and by her tanned complexion confirmed that she was a dhampir. As well as the fact that her neck held at least 12 molnija marks- but no promise mark. A runaway or disloyal guardian.

"Who are you?" Athena demanded, her hands on her hip.

The girl smiled cruelly, her white teeth glinting, "We're your worst nightmare."

* * *

Excerpt From Next Chapter

"Who are you," Jace grimaced, the pain in his hands proving to be too much for him. He could just untangle the rope with his mind, but that would be giving away his gift. And that could be our only advantage.

"Were the cult: so great it doesn't need a name, just a great big 'the'." Kypher drawled as he paced up and down the plane.

"And what do you do?" Adrian said, trying to move his hands.

"We carry on our plan- and kill anyone who tried to stop us." Vanique said, crossing her legs and inspecting her nails, like this was boring.

"And what have we done?" Lissa asked.

"What_ haven't _you done." Eromon said, like it was obvious. And the thing is, it wasn't.

**A/N: Please Review! Next chapter might be a while so that's why I wrote that exerpt so you can imagine what will happen next.**


	21. A Door Can Be Opened Both Ways

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**A Door Can Be Opened Both Ways**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Only the plot of this story, Athena, Jace, the evil Cult (unfortunately) and their slaves.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Hope this one is good enough. Thanks for the 130+ reviews! You guys are awesome. And thanks to Nicola and Chloe, you are now the bad dhampirs in this story. I just changed your names to sound more evilish. Enjoy xxx**

"Cholen, Nicalo, tie them up." One of the Moroi ordered. 2 evil creepy looking dhampirs walked in with ropes in their hands, and I had a pretty good idea what they were going to do.

"Now, we know all of your names, life and loves, so there's no point in lying, " Another Moroi stated, "Since your _our_ prisoners we thought you like to know our names." _Yeah, that make us all feel heaps better. _

"I'm Eromon, this is Vanique-" he pointed to the dhampir chick like he despised her greatly, "Kypher and Slayde." he said as he pointed at the other two Moroi.

Cholen and Nicalo came towards Christian first, "Don't struggle." Cholen said as she tied his hands around the back of the chair. Christian attempted to burn the rope away but Nicalo smiled cruelly, "Nice try fire boy." And so Christian gave up with a look of anger on his face. He stole glance at Lissa and smiled weakly.

I don't know why anyone wasn't trying to stop these lunatics. No one made an effort, it was like everyone gave up as soon as 'they' walked in. There is something about them...

Sooner or later we were all tied to our chairs. Kypher walked up to me, his white hair cropped short. "I'm Kypher, Ms Hathaway."

"Um...Nice to meet you Kypher?" I said, not fully understanding why I was talking to the people who are holding me and my friends prisoner. Thats my badass side talking I suppose.

"Stop flirting Kypher." snapped Vanique

"I'm not Vanique!" he retorted.

"Let him, I've read Rose's record, she won't touch him." Eromon drawled. He longed in the plane chair like he owned the plane.

"I hope so." Adrian muttered to himself, "For all your sakes."

"Hey shut it Ivashkov. We didn't ask for your opinion." Vanique said as she slapped Adrian across the face. Harsh.

Adrian had a satisfied look on his face, despite the big red welt that was showing up on his left cheek. "Thanks." He quickly healed his cheek whilst Vanique wasn't looking.

"Anytime." said Vanique as she walked up to Jace.

"Hey," I hissed to Athena, trying not to catch anyone else's attention, "Where are the guardians?" I asked her, looking around.

Athena nodded towards the back of the plane where all of them were slumped over each other. What a fat good of use they were. Just wait till we got back to court.

"Who are you," Jace grimaced, the pain in his hands proving to be too much for him. He could just untangle the rope with his mind, but that would be giving away his gift. And that could be our only advantage.

"Were the cult: so great it doesn't need a name, just a great big 'the'." Kypher said as he paced up and down the plane.

"And what do you do?" Adrian said, trying to move his hands.

"We carry on our plan- and kill anyone who tried to stop us." Vanique said, sitting on a spare chair and crossing her legs and inspecting her nails, like this was boring.

"And what have we done?" Lissa asked.

"What_ haven't _you done." Eromon said, like it was obvious. And the thing is, it wasn't.

"Don't worry about explaining it. We'll just suck you dry, then leave this plane to arrive at where you were meant to land. Call it a present from us personally." Slayde told us.

Suck us dry. I knew what the bliss of a vampire bite felt like. Slayde, Kypher and Eromon cast a dangerous look towards us and their fangs gleamed.

Athena looked up from her seat, "Thing is, I thought the 1st rule about vampires was don't believe anything you read. But in this case..." she said sarcastically, referring to the whole 'suck your blood' comment. She obviously wasn't intimidated by the cult.

Adrian chuckled to himself but stopped immediately as Vanique walked slowly over to Athena with a snide look on her face. Athena smiled, "Hey, I like your hair. It's...horrible."

Vanique took out a knife, the blade sharp. Christian looked panicked. Jace tried to find a way to stop what he thought was about to happen.

"You might want to shut up little Moroi."

"Me. Little? Do you know who I am?" She asked her.

Eromon looked at Athena, "I'm guessing by your eyes, that your a Ivashkov right?"

"Yep." Athena replied proudly. "You wait till we get back to court. You'll wish you'd never been born."

Adrian put his feet up on the chair in front of him, relaxed.

"What are you doing?" I hissed angrily at him.

"Rose, calm down. Once they figure out who she really is, they'll be out of here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not."

Lissa watched as all of the cult swarmed around Athena. Vanique was brandishing a knife, threatening Athena. "I wouldn't do that. She's the Queen."

Athena looked at Lissa and scowled, "You ruined the whole affect Lissa." She sighed and looked up to the now shocked faces, "Yeah. What she said."

"What happened to Queen Tatiana?" asked a panicked Kypher.

I grinned, _Us-1, The Random Cult-0. _"Nathan Ivashkov killed her. Did you know her?" I asked, purposely trying to hurt whatever feelings they have.

"It doesn't matter." Eromon said shifting uncomfortably, distant- like his whole entire plan was screwed. "But what does is.." he looked at Vanique who was still holding the knife. "Is why the hell are you trying to kill the Queen!" he exclaimed running towards her and grabbing the knife.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Vanique sulked. "Wipe her. Then we can leave."

"What!" Athena exclaimed, struggling to get the ropes loose.

"10 minute block." Slayde said, ignoring Athena, taking a device form his pocket and putting it on her head. "5,4,3,2,1-" Athena's eyes rolled back into her head. He swiftly took the device away and put it back into his coat pocket.

Jace had a worried look in his face. 10 minutes back she had never met him. Poor guy. They all stormed out with out a word, and for some great timing the plane started up.

I could feel the ropes around my wrist burning away, "Thanks Christian." I flexed my hands and waited until Adrian's burned away.

Adrian hugged me close, "Little Dhampir." he murmured. "Exciting enough?"

Jace was next to Athena, her eyes still rolled back. "Athena, you have to remember. Its never been more important. I watched them perform the swipe. It's not 10 minutes, it's a whole 10 days. And it's permanent unless you help me."

What! 10 days. She would've never met me, Lissa or even Christian. She would've never become Queen, and never hacked into those records. Quickly, we all huddled around her. Jace seemed to know what he was doing. "What are you going to do?" Lissa asked Jace.

His face was grim. "If she doesn't remember, she never will again. We won't exist in her mind, and we never can. Adrian will be. But us," he looked at Christian, Lissa and I. "We will be practically invisible, never really there. We will never get her to remember us again."

"Isn't this a bit like Harry Potter?" Adrian remarked.

"I don't get Harry Potter. If he's so magical: why can't he cure his own eyesight and get laid. A teenage guy shouldn't need a broomstick to cling onto." I said.

Lissa and Adrian laughed, and stopped when they saw Jace's face full of seriousness.

"Not now!" Jace snapped, "I'm going to enter her mind and dig up the memories and drive them back to where they are supposed to be."

Lissa had a look of amazement on her face, "You can do that?"

"I hope so." He cupped Athena's face and brought her forehead to his. He closed his eyes, and looked really concentrated.

We were all silent. Waiting for the result of what we now called, Jace's Mind Digging. He kept his eyes closed for what it felt like eternity.

After a minute or 2, Athena slumped in Jace's arms. He caught her swiftly and pulled her onto his lap.

"Will she be okay?" Christian asked anxiously, knowing that Jace had Athena now. And he had Lissa. I hope that was enough for him.

Jace put Athena down on the chair slowly, "Yeah, give her 5 minutes or so for the memories to settle in, she should be fine."

Lissa went to go and heal the rest of the guardians that lay unconscious behind us. The plane we were in was heading back for court. None of us felt like sleeping after what we had just been through.

"So," Lissa said, breaking the silence, "What did you think they wanted?"

Jace looked up from Athena, "I read their minds, they wanted to know why 3 of us were spirit users."

"And why is that so surprising." Christian asked him.

"Because, something about 'their leader' told them that Spirit was non-existent."

"And why didn't they wipe our minds?" I asked confused on why they'd leave us with their names.

"Do you think anyone at Court will believe us." Adrian said, he mimicked us talking to the court about our trip. "Oh we were on the plane back from The Alchemists HQ, when we were hijacked by a cult, that wanted to suck our blood, and put a 10 days mind wipe on Athena so she'd forget that they threatened to kill her with a knife. How do you think that'll go down?"

I brushed my hair from my face, imaging what the Council will think of that "Not well."

"Exactly." He sighed, "How the hell are we going to introduce Jace to everyone?"

"Yeah Lissa, you can't just go; this is Jace, my half-brother. He is the result of my dad and his very well paid mistress." Jace reminded her.

"We'll think of something." was all Lissa said as she cuddled in Christian's arms, trying to forget about it.

Jace nodded silently and looked back to Athena in his arms, "Hey Athena," he whispered as her eyes flickered open.

She slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she groaned, stretching her arms. "Oh my god Jace." she sat up. "Your poor child, how could you live like you did?-"

"What!" he exclaimed. "Oh no, you didn't did you." he hit his head with his fist.

" I knew this could happen."

"Your mother is-" she to tell us. Lissa leant in eagerly,

"Shut up!" he ordered as he pressed his lips to hers. Adrian raised an eyebrow and Lissa grinned smugly. Christian looked pained, he couldn't take this anymore.

I don't know if it was to shut her up, or if it was out of lust. Either way it looked like Athena enjoyed it. He pulled away and stood up briskly, "Not a word until the times right Athena."

Athena smiled at his kiss, "Oh don't worry about that Jace. Its a secret that only _you _can tell. Because, it's huge."

"How did you know?" Adrian asked. He nodded to himself, realizing what happened. "When he looked in your mind, you looked through his?"

"I didn't mean to. A door can be opened both ways. He knows he knows everything about me, and I the same with him."

Christian looked up to Jace, "You are one lucky guy."

**A/N: Please Review! Thanks to all you great people who already have! xxx**


	22. I Can Help You Forget

**Last Sacrifice**

**I Can Help You Forget**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, only this plot and the characters you've never seen before.**

**A/N: Well, this is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who helped to reach the 138 review marks, you guys are awesome!

* * *

**

"So Athena knows everything about you?" Lissa asked Jace as we waited to land back at court. We didn't know what to expect so we tried to keep our minds of that by asking really stupid questions to each other.

Athena cut in before Jace could talk "I'm right here," She pointed out, "Not everything, only the memories he wanted to remember. Not the memories he hid away or just wanted to forget." She looked to Jace her normally inquisitive eyes soft, "And let me tell you, he wanted to forget a lot of things."

"I've had a hard life. Spirit took its toll on me. Sometimes I'd turn to alcohol, but I used Spirit a lot more than I was supposed to, and getting drunk wasn't enough." Jace muttered silently.

"Well, for Adrian it was." Christian commented lazily.

"Oh shut up Pyro." Adrian snapped at him as he took out a bottle of vodka. He couldn't help himself. Just as long as he stayed away from the smoking, I was fine with him drinking, sort of.

"Jace?" I faintly asked him. Wondering about Athena, and how the mind-reading affected her.

He turned to face me, "Yeah?"

"Is that the same case with Athena, could you only see memories she wanted to remember?"

"No." We all looked at him, Athena included "I saw everything. Things she forgot, everything."

Athena looked at Jace, incredulously "Really?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, you must hate me."

"Nah," she said taking his hands in hers. The scene I saw felt touching and sweet, Jace and Athena seemed really good together.

"I know your whole life. How could you not hate me? Don't you feel exposed?"

"I don't"

"Well, that's good to know. That someone knows your life better than you do." Adrian commented cheerfully, "But I wouldn't mind looking into your mind little dhampir." he looked at me, "Wait until Jace teaches me how to mind read."

"You better watch it Ivashkov," I warned, wondering if that day would ever arrive "I can make your death look like an accident."

He laughed softly, "Don't worry. I'd never do that to you." he kissed me on the forehead and took a sip of his vodka, "Some memories are meant to stay hidden. Everyone needs to move on someday."

I immediately thought of Dimitri. The one memory I tried to forget so badly. Everything we shared, physical and emotional. And I'd do anything to forget, but I didn't want to. It was a painful reminder of my past, and nothing could take it away from me.

Adrian saw the sadness in my aura as he pulled me to his chest. His arms wrapped around me. Jace looked at Adrian and then at me, "Don't worry Rose," he told me, "Tasha and Dimitri are fine."

"What!" I exclaimed, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He shrugged, "Does the fact that I can mind read answer your question?"

I thought about what Jace had first said when he saw us, about Tasha being pregnant. "How did you know about Tasha and Dimitri." I stated.

"Jace," Athena warned, giving him a sharp look, she must of seen this memory in his mind, "You'll have to speak about that you know, it changes everything."

"Athena, please." he gave her a glare and she hang her head down,

"Sorry." she muttered.

"Well?" I asked Jace, he hadn't answered my original question. "How did you know?"

"I can see the future, and that's what I saw."

Athena shook her head in disappointment. The secret he was hiding must be big.

The image of Tasha having Dimitri's child made me sick to the stomach, a feeling worse than an approaching Strigoi. How could he? I knew he had a chance to have a dhampir child, but to let me find out this way was beyond cruel.

After a 7 hour sleep, a guardian tapped Athena on the shoulder. They eventually woke up and seemed not to remember what had happened. We didn't want to tell them, it would be around the whole court in less than a day. Never underestimate the guardians. And that reminded me, I'll have to start my duties soon. Great. At least I had Eddie to help me through it all.

"Your Majesty, we have arrived back at Court."

"Yeah, thanks for all your protection." Adrian snickered as he sat up straight and ruffled his hair back into its usual artfully stylish mess.

"Thank you Rylee." Athena said as he walked off and opened the plane door.

"Geez, those guys are so emotionless. Is that what happens when you become a guardian?" Athena remarked.

"I hope not," Christian responded, "We'll all miss Rose's witty and sarcastic attitude won't we." he laughed as he playfully punched me in the arm.

"Don't worry, I'll still be the badass Rose you all know and love fire boy, don't worry about that." I shot back cheerfully. He winked back.

Lissa stood up and took Christian's hand. "Come on."

We all stood up and left the plane flanked by guardians. As soon as I stepped on the ground, I felt relieved.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Jace asked me.

I looked at him, wondering what he could want. "Yeah sure." I hang back at let the other walk forward leaving me and Jace at the back.

"You can forget, you know." he whispered, "I can help you forget."

I had a rough idea on what he meant, "You mean Dimitri don't you." I stood I front of him, mouth agape. "Are you serious?"

"Do you want to? You won't forget everything, just what you want. And I can put the memories back anytime, it might help you concentrate."

I thought about it I really did, and I couldn't let my self do it. I wanted to forget so badly, but I felt that I'd lose part of myself.. Jace watched me carefully, "Jace, I can't."

"I know, I'm just telling you that anytime you want to forget, come to me." I studied him properly for the first time. He looked pretty hot. His defined face, messy white blonde hair, his pale green eyes and stunning smile made him irritable.

"Checking me out Rose?" he snickered. He grinned and ran a hand through his hair, "I know I'm hot, but I'm taken."

"Are you sure about that? Don't get too cocky." I warned him, laughing at his charisma.

"I'm sure, I've been in her mind remember? She knows she wants me, she just has to admit it to herself." he said seriously.

We didn't know we were so far behind until Adrian yelled from the court gates, they were at east half a mile away. "Jace, Rose! Hurry up will you. We can't go in without you."

I looked at Jace who smiled as he started to run to the gates, and he ran fast. And coming from me, that was good. As a dhampir we were faster and stronger than most Moroi, we could outrun them in a warmup lap.

I followed him sprinting to catch up with him. His hair blew in the wind as he ran, he could of gone faster, but I don't think running in a pair of skinny jeans helped much. I pushed myself faster, wanting to beat him. I was extremely competitive in these cases.

He reached the gates first and he offered me his hand when I came 2 seconds later. "Nice form Rose." he panted.

"What are you? My mentor?" I retorted, shaking his hand. "You're pretty good for a Moroi." I told him as we slugged along to join the others.

"Is that a insult?" Christian sarcastically pointed out.

"Could be worse, this is Rose were talking about. Insults and comebacks are a second nature to her." Adrian added as Rylee opened the gate and let us in.

"I used to run to keep myself from going insane. Better than alcohol." Jace shot a look at Adrian who looked guilty.

"I'm not regretting anything." Adrian stated. "And I'm really hungry so anyone who wants to join can come with me."

I turned to Jace, "So what do you think?"

"Of what? Court or eating with Adrian? None of them is really appeasing..."

"Court, I mean. And by the looks of it we're all eating with him anyway." I started to walk in the direction of everyone else. "And don't make a point of yourself, no one knows about you."

"Don't worry, I won't," he paused as he studied his surroundings," So this is the Royal Court?" he looked at the manicured gardens, constant guardian watch, cafe's and spas.

"Yep. Pretty cool huh?" Athena asked him as she dropped back to walk with Jace and I. "No wonder Adrian never wanted to leave."

Adrian turned around as he opened the door, "Why is everyone bagging me out? Yeah I drink and I didn't want to college. So?"

"Your just fun to pick on." Christian responded, putting his arm around Lissa.

"It's true cousin." Athena shrugged.

As we walked inside the cafe, I noticed that it was empty, today should be...Monday, I think. Traveling though time-zones made you dizzy. "Where is everyone?" I asked everyone. They looked puzzled.

"At a Royal Meeting." Athena said cheerfully as she located the strawberry milkshake in the fridge. "I'm so glad I don't have to go."

"What's the meeting about?" asked Jace as he sat down at a large table.

"This and that. I think today was about a new supply of stakes or something." Athena said as she poked a red and white striped straw in her milkshake.

"And why should that be a problem?" Lissa questioned sitting on Christians lap. I sat down next to Adrian and Christian.

"Well, Its a shipping of about 250 stakes so they have to locate guardians and make sure they don't get hijacked by humans or whatever." Athena answered. "And it's completely boring."

"The joys of being Queen." drawled Jace as he took a piece of chocolate cake with dark chocolate icing. It looked so tempting. He took took a big bite and started to chew, ignoring the silence..

"That's gross brother." Lissa commented as he swallowed his first big bite.

"Why? I have one everyday."

"Of that!" I exclaimed in awe, "That's so fattening." I said disgusted at his lack of healthy eating. If we all have to put of with him eating that everyday, I'll ask Athena to ban them on the whole Court grounds.

"Do I look fat to you?" he asked me as he pointed to his body.

Through his tight singlet I could see his well sculpted chest. "No." I concluded.

"And there we are." he said as he dug back in the cake.

"And I thought Athena and her strawberry milkshakes were bad." Christian remarked.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Next chapter will be up in the next 2-3 days..I hope.**


	23. Once Is Enough

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Once Is Enough**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, or the characters. Only Athena, Jace and the plot.**

**A/N: Wow. 150 reviews! You guys are awesome. Thanks to all those fabulous people who reviews, you really helped me write this chapter. So, school starts in 2 days, so the updates might be a while. We'll see. Anyway heres the next chapter. xxx**

No-one seemed to notice Jace. At first I dismissed it, but as we sat at the table in the cafe, people would come up to us and talk to Athena. And not one of them noticed Jace. And I'm pretty sure that someone would've by now.

"Alright," I said to Jace as another group of Moroi left, "How are you doing that,"

"Doing what?" he replied innocently, his jade eyes wide.

"Not letting anyone notice you."

Adrian nodded in agreement, "I was starting to wonder."

He looked between Lissa, Athena, Christian and Adrian. I hate being the only non-Moroi here. "You guys can't do it? I thought all magic users could?" he remarked, confused.

"Do what?" Adrian said.

"It's sort of like compulsion, I've met a couple of people who can do it. I call it Perception." Jace told us. "It makes you visible to everyone, but no-one seems to notice you. Spirit users can go so far as making themselves invisible. It saves heaps of energy."

I wish we had that while we broke Victor out of prison, it would've saved us a lot of time.

"Handy, how do you do it?" Lissa asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Jace said sadly, "It just happens when I want it to."

"What a waste of conversation." smirked Christian.

Athena looked at her phone, "Hey Jace, I've got your dorm sorted out. Your right next door to Lissa in the Royal Housing." she passed him a pair of keys that Rylee had given her earlier.

"Thank you." he replied, putting them in his jeans pocket.

I stood up quickly, everyone turned to look at me. "See you guys later okay?"

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"I've got to find Eddie to sort out my schedule and stuff." I told them.

"Are you going to tell him about Jace?" Adrian asked me.

"If he asks." was all I said as I walked out of the cafe and started to walk towards the guardian housing. I didn't know where he was on duty or not, but I figured that this was a good place to start.

I made my was quickly to Eddie's dorm. My path was cut short when I found him patrolling the exterior of the Royal Housing dorm. He was with 5 other guardians, all male. He noticed me and a smiled appeared on his face, he quickly talked to the other guardians and rushed over to me.

"Rose!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. He pulled away, "Nice fighting. You really showed those Strigoi."

"Thanks Eddie." I said as I sat down with him on a bench. "How's life being a guardian?" I asked him.

"Good- But first things first. Where were you the last couple of days?"

Damn. I knew he'd ask me that, and I knew I had to tell him. "Well..." I paused for a second, trying to think of what I was going to say. I just spat it out in 1 sentence. "Me, Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Athena went to go and fine the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir to get Lissa the power she deserves." I looked at him as he processed what I had just said.

"You-" he said, his face that was one of shock. "The others and the _Queen_ went to find Lissa's half-sibling?" he said in disbelief.

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'. I seemed so casual, that maybe he thought of it as a joke.

"Did you find them." he asked after a second or two.

"You believe me?"

"Is there any reason I shouldn't?" he questioned.

"No, I just...think it's a hard story to believe."

"Did you find them?" he asked again. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Oh-" I snapped out of my daze, "Yeah, him. Jace."

"Jace? How old is he?"

"Dunno, we only just met him. We just stuck him on our plane and we came back to court."

"So, when are you coming back to your duties?" he said, standing up brushing himself off.

"Tomorrow, I think." I thought of my schedule on my desk. "I'm with you for my first shift I think."

"You have a good memory. Yeah we have to watch over the main gates for 2 and 1/2 hours." he sighed, "It'll be fun, we can trade guarding strategies." he cheered sarcastically.

"I've got to go," I said as hugged him goodbye, "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

As I walked to find Lissa I felt a wave of fear flash through me. I had two choices; I could run and find out what was wrong, or I could slip into her mind. I closed my eyes quickly and I was pulled into Lissa's head.

We were in a room. Lissa was fearful, "Jace!" Lissa cried.

So we are in Jace's room. I looked around the room quickly and I saw a figure which I presumed to be Jace crouched up against the wall. He looked fragile, scared and for a moment I felt a wave of fear for him too. His face was tear streaked and his eyes panicked and terrified.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed. Lissa walked over to him and tried to comfort him but he shot up straight and pushed her away. "You can't help me, no-one can."

"Jace, it's the Spirit." she soothed touching his arm. I felt her push some healing power into him, "Just breathe, calm down." he looked up into her eyes.

"No." he protested as he jumped up onto his bed and curled into a ball. And then surprising me and Lissa, he cried.

"Jace." Lissa said softly, trying not to trigger any emotion in him.

"What," he sobbed silently, "You know what's wrong with me don't you?"

"Yes.." She said, "So let me help you."

He looked up to her, forcing as much compulsion into it as he could, "No. Get out."

I thought Lissa could repel most compulsion, but even I could tell that Jace put so much into it, even I felt like I wanted to leave. I mentally shook my head, _No Rose, it's not you. Snap out of it._

I watched as Lissa slowly made her way outside. Jace suddenly bolted up and rushed to the door, as soon as she was outside he slammed the door, locked it. Lissa quickly snapped out of her compulsion state like a kick to the ribs.

Through the bond, I knew she was going to find Adrian. She needed as many Spirit users as she could to help Jace out of his depression state. I've never seen him like that before, when we were with him he was all witty and sarcastic, then he was all angry, then depressed. He was right, Spirit had a different effect on him than anyone else.

Lissa used to be depressed, and that was it. She wanted to cut herself, but Jace was worse than that. I could sense through Lissa's mind as she rushed to find Adrian that Jace needed help, a lot of it.

I slowly slid out of her mind. I was shocked to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at me, Adrian.

"Hey Little Dhampir, spying?"

I shook my head, "We need to find Lissa."

"Hey, slow down. Why?" he asked me, pushing my shoulders so I sat still.

"Jace, Spirit's getting to him. He was angry and changed to being deeply depressed in 1 minute, Lissa's coming to find you now."

He nodded, "And we need to get Athena."

"Why?"

"Because we need to know how bad it gets, we'll have to ask her to remember if this has happened before, and if it has, what makes him calm down." he said as we quickly made our way to the queens chamber which was right next to the Royal Housing.

5 guardians moved out of the way as they saw us rushing to the door. I expected for them to stop us but I realized that being a guardian that they didn't need to ask questions.

Adrian impatiently knocked at the door, "Athena, quickly."

She opened the door, her eyes shocked as she saw us standing in front of her, "Adrian, Rose, what's going on?"

Adrian looked at me to explain to Athena why we just came storming up to her front door but I didn't have time. "Jace. Come on." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Royal Housing. She didn't complain or struggle, maybe she knew what we wanted her for.

I could feel that Lissa was going to approach us soon, but I didn't say anything. Adrian spotted Lissa from afar, "Liss!" he called out.

She turned around at the sound of her name and spotted us. "You know, don't you." she said as we made our way over to her.

"What room." Adrian asked her.

"41." Lissa said as we stormed into the building. We quickly got to the lift and Athena pressed the up button. As we waited in silence for it to arrive Lissa spoke, "Why is Athena here?"

Athena smiled painfully, "You know why Lissa, and you know Rose's choice was right. It'll only get worse, and it has."

The lift pinged and we all rushed inside. Lissa pressed the top level, floor 3. This level held most of the Royals that stayed here that were from smaller families. Adrian's room was on the level under us.

We stood in waiting silence for at least 10 seconds and the lift doors opened again. We all walked out and followed Lissa. She walked quickly and stood still as she reached door 41.

"In there." she whispered. She tried the door but of course it was locked.

"I could burn it down." Athena suggested, fireball already in hand.

"We want to help him, not burn him alive Athena." Adrian replied "Or we could try the normal approach. Knocking." he knocked on the door, "Jace, can we come in."

We heard a muffled sob, "No."

"Stubborn bitch." I muttered to myself as I thought about knocking the door down like they did in movies.

Athena walked up to the door, "Jace," she said in musical, yet soft and calming voice. "We want to help you."

"Athena?" we heard him exclaim in amazement. "Who else is there?"

"Oh, just Rose, Adrian and Liss."

We heard the door click open and Athena slowly opened the door. I looked around at the room and I saw Jace. And he looked depressed, _really _depressed. He was tangled up in his sheets and his face was sad and his eyes empty.

"Oh Jace." Athena whispered as she saw him.

Adrian looked at Lissa, "This is serious, Spirit's really getting to him. He might even take his own life if were not serious about helping him."

Jace heard what Adrian said, "Never take life seriously, no-one gets out alive anyway." he muttered bitterly.

Athena shook her head, "Jace, You may only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."

Lissa walked up to him and put a arm on his shoulder, "Calm down Jace." she whispered, "Adrian help me."

Adrian walked over and they both put their healing power together. Lissa's was way more powerful that Adrian's but together it made a slight difference. I could feel it surging through me as Lissa healed him.

"Athena, has this happened before?" I asked her as we both watched the healing process.

"Yes, and it was way worse, he didn't eat, talk to anyone and he actually considered taking his own life. This is nothing, were just lucky we have 2 Spirit users with us." Athena said, distant.

I felt Lissa stop healing and she and Adrian joined Athena and I. Jace huddled underneath his blankets.

"Is he okay?" Athena asked.

"Should be," Lissa replied "He's pretty tortured. His past must be bad." she looked to Athena for any information. But Athena wasn't giving anything away.

"Its was. And _you _don't need to know about it." she retorted angrily, "If you want to know anything about his life. Don't come running to me, ask him yourself."

"And you think you deserve to know?" Lissa fought back. This wasn't like Lissa and Athena.

"Yes. I do. He means a lot to me okay?" Athena said.

Lissa and Athena looked at each other. Athena shook her head, "Sorry Lissa, I just have a lot on my mind."

Lissa nodded, "It's okay."

"Well, I have to go. See you guys around." Athena announced as she walked to the door.

As soon as she was about to leave Jace spoke. "You mean a lot to me as well Athena."

Lissa looked at Adrian and I and raised and eyebrow. So...Athena and Jace eh?

She smiled to herself, "Glad your feeling better." and she walked out of the room.

**A/N: Please review! It might help me update faster, *wink wink* xxx**


	24. The Return Of The One And Only

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**The Return Of The One And Only**

**Disclaimer: I don't VA or any of the characters. Only Athena, Jace and the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Thanks to Nicola for ideas and Carly for inspiring me to bring Dimitri back in the story earlier than I was going to. I guess everyone was missing him. (*cough cough*) anyway, enjoy. And I'm sorry for the short chapter. I promised I'd put it up tonight and this was all I was able to write.**

_1 Month Later_

_Ring, ring, ring. _My phone beeped again. It's been going like this for the last hour. I've checked the caller ID over and over again. Dimitri. And I knew that I didn't want to answer them. I wanted him out of my life. I was finally happy, and it was _without him_, he'll just have to accept that we're done through. I have, and to be honest, it's made my life slightly better.

"You'll have to answer it, he'll keep on ringing." A voice softly from behind me. I turned around to see Jace sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around his legs that were pulled up against his chin. "Rose, you'll have to face him sooner or later."

I looked at him. He seemed different. Quiet. "How did you know it was him?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Anyone who calls you that much must care about you in some way. And you're not answering it, so my guess is that its someone you loved, and that you don't want to see or hear from. And that narrows it down a lot. Its Dimitri, correct?" he said taking a bite from the chocolate cake that was balanced on a white plate on his knee.

He knew everyone so well, yet he's been with us for such a short time. No wonder Athena likes him. "Yeah. Your so sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Yep." he took a big bite, chewed for a minute and swallowed, "You have a problem with that?"

I was about to answer when my phone rang again. Damn Dimitri. I looked at the phone and then at Jace. His blonde hair scruffy giving him a serious expression. "Do it Rose, you'll feel better."

I accepted the call. A brought the phone to my ear and waited to hear that sexy Russian accent again. _Don't think about it. _

"Roza?"

I sighed. His voice the same as it was when he left. And I bet, if someone invented smello-phones, I could smell his intoxicating scent. But I had Adrian, I made my choice.

"Hey Dimitri." I tried to say casually, but I don't think it really worked.

I could tell him gasp at the sound of my voice. "What do you want" I tried to ask non-rudely.

"You haven't answered any of my calls."

"You know, most people would take that as a hint." I shot at him, wanting this conversation to end.

He ignored my snide comment. "How's everything going?" he asked me, trying to pick up where we left off I suppose.

"Fine." I said flatly.

"Your still with Adrian? I don't want to pry or anything-" he said, trying not to make me angry.

"Yeah, like you care." I muttered bitterly.

"I care about you."

"Really, cause to me it doesn't look like it. You don't even tell me that your having a child with Tasha-" I paused for a second, trying to catch my breath and deliver what he had coming for a while now. "Is that why you suddenly call me? To see if I knew or not. Well thanks to Jace-" I looked at Jace who was still behind me. He had a cute grin on his face, I turned back to my conversation. "I know. So leave me alone, got it."

He was silent. So he should be. "I'm sorry Rose." he finally said.

"For what? Doing what you've always wanted. Or should I say, what Tasha wants?"

"I wanted a child too. Just not with her." He tried to say.

"She'll love to hear that." I drawled.

"Who's Jace?" he asked me.

Should I tell him? I looked to Jace who I figured would be mind-reading our conversation. He shook his head. So, no. "You don't need to know."

"Okay, well how's Princess Dragomir?" he said, trying to pick the conversation up again.

That was it. "I've had enough of this. What do you want!"

"Well, I thought you;d like to know that Tasha and I are coming to court tomorrow."

A heads up. Before I killed him on Court grounds, and then I'd probably end up in prison. Again.

"For what?"

"Oh. Christian's 18th." I nodded, Lissa was planning a big party for him. With a special appearance of Tasha Ozera and Guardian Belikov too. Lucky him. Lissa timed the party so that I would be able to come. "I'll talk to you then-" fat chance. "I miss you Rose."

And the call disconnected. Goodbye Dimitri.

Jace coughed behind me. "Well that was interesting, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, if thats your thing." I muttered grabbing a glass of water from the sink. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with Lissa?"

After his breakdown Jace and I have been running every morning until he got his emotions in check. We'd run laps, pushing ourselves further every time. He was less depressed and seemed happier. We still ran a couple of laps every morning. And I had to admit he was one hell of a runner. I was stronger and could do more laps, but he also had speed on his side. He was a good friend to me. We all worked really well together. And I was surprised on how we all had gotten so close together since we found Jace.

For example Lissa and Christian are in love more than ever before. And I wouldn't be surprised if they got married tomorrow. Athena finally admitted her feelings to Jace. But she didn't really have a choice since they both knew that they loved each other. Me and Adrian were better than I expected. There was no problems to avoid, no other guys. Just him and me. And I loved him.

And the whole Jace issue was sorted out very quickly. After we was introduced to the whole court, everyone sort of didn't like him as he ruined the Dragomir reputation. They all got over it eventually. Jace and Lissa got a spot on the council and the decree was voted against. And we still didn't know who Jace's mother was. We all gave up after the first week or two. He'd tell us when he wanted to.

"Nope. I have a date with Athena in 10 minutes." he said.

"Just propose to her already." I offered.

"Well, you and Adrian are going well..." he said, trying to imply something.

I hit him on the arm. "Very funny Jace."

"I know, it's one of my many talents."

I checked my watch. "I've got to go. See you."

"Duties?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my black jacket from the chair. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Bye. Tomorrow will be interesting."

"I'm looking forward to it." I muttered as I closed the door and headed for the main gates.

Eddie and I always had gate duty every afternoon. It wasn't that bad. We talked about our lives and protect the Moroi from the invisible ghosts that floated through the bars of the gate. We haven't had one Strigoi run-in yet.

"You look so hot in your guardian outfit. I'm jealous"

I looked to my left to see Adrian walking over. Dressed in his usual dress code he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." I mumbled against his chest. It felt so good to have someone like him love me. I kissed his lips quickly, "I've got to go."

He smiled, "I'll walk with you." he slung his arm around me as we walked for the gates. "Are you alright Little Dhampir? You seem down."

"Its just that Tasha's coming tomorrow." I didn't mention Dimitri. But Adrian knew that Dimitri was Tashas guardian anyway.

"And Dimitri?"

"Yep." I looked at him as I walked. I loved him with all my heart, and that was a lot.

He studied me closely, "Don't worry about him Rose. Its only for Christians 18th."

"I know." I leaned against him and stopped walking. I turned my head up to him, "I'm just worried about nothing, that's all." I kissed him softly and I heard a voice behind me.

"Guardian Hathaway." I broke apart from Adrian and saw Eddie's smirk. "Get a room."

"Don't need one. We've got the whole court to show our affection." Adrian chuckled.

"See you later Rose." Adrian waved as he walked slowly away, "I'm planning to spike the punch and gatecrash pyro's party."

"You do that." I laughed as I waved him goodbye and followed Eddie to the gates. A whole 2 and 1/2 hours of silent guarding, yay.

**A/N: Please review! The next chapter will be up in the next 3-4 days. **


	25. The Guardian Who Couldn't Carry A Cake

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**The Guardian Who Couldn't Carry A Cake**

**A/N: Eeep! I'm so sorry for not updating for like 2 weeks! I had a really good Death Note fic in my head and I couldn't sleep until I had at least 5 chapters done. Anyway, thank you to all those people who reviewed since the last update- it's been appreciated. Note: This story will be a ADRIAN AND ROSE story, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. All those (ALOT OF YOU) who reviewed saying that Dimitri should be with Rose, shouldn't read this story anymore cause your going to be highly disappointed. But other than that, here's the next chapter. If you want to see the dresses, I'll put the links are on my profile. Xxx Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, though I'd love to own Adrian and Christian. I can feed Dimitri to lions- I don't mind. :P**

"So, Lissa, what did you get Christian for his birthday? Apart from the huge party we're about to give him." I asked Lissa as we were putting the finishing touches to one of the halls we had reserved for him. Lissa had a golden streamer in her hand, wrapping it around the sides of the room we were in. Christian's party was throughly planned and was slightly formal.

"That's...private." she replied, trying to avoid the question. I decided that I should just drop it, and pay attention to the job at hand.

"Sure." I said. I looked at my watch. "20 minutes." I reminded her.

"Thanks." she put the final touch on the streamers and hopped off the chair she was standing on. She was wearing a stunning mini dress. It was a strapless pleated satin dress that twirled around her with every move and she also wore matching silver heels. The dress had a exotic electric pattern, ranging in colors from yellow, red, greens to pink.

I wondered when everyone would arrive. Eddie, Mia, Adrian (even though he didn't do much) Athena, Lissa and I organized it, and with some of Christian's relatives coming too. And yes, that included Tasha and Dimitri. I tried to keep my mind of that time when he did arrive.

It was only me and Lissa for the moment in the hall. We've been here most of the morning and I haven't seen anyone else since yesterday afternoon. If everything was going to plan, Eddie and Mia should collecting the cake which we spent weeks planning, Jace was sorting out the catering, Athena would sorting out the guardian posts and Adrian was uh, should be getting the drinks so to speak. Tasha had yet to arrive with Dimitri.

"Rose," Lissa asked me as we were heading for the door. "Are you alright? Is it about Dimitri?"

I've always been able to tell Lissa everything, and now wasn't an exception. "Yep, you should consider being a psychic." I joked, but the feeling of Dimitri still haunting me.

Lissa didn't smile. At all. "Rose, do you still love him?" she inquired.

I bit my lip. I don't, yet he still makes me feel like bashing my head in a wall. "I want to. But I don't. I cant sort my feelings out Liss, I just can't." I confessed.

She nodded slowly, "You owe it to Adrian, seriously Rose, as soon as you see Dimitri- you'll be running into his arms. Yeah, it's good for you and him, but hurting two people in the process- Adrian and Tasha. Tasha loves him- and if Jace was right back when we first met him- she's carrying his child. Rose, what and who do you want?" she pressed.

I didn't think twice, "I want Adrian. Of course I do."

She smiled, "Good, cause the next 20 minutes might depend on that thought."

We turned as we heard someone yelling from outside, "Rose! Lissa! You picked this cake and its freaking heavy!" they exclaimed, clearly struggling.

I smirked at Lissa. The cake would be heavy,. "Calm down Eddie. We don't want you to die before the party starts." We headed out to help him.

"I hope not, he won't be able to try some of this kick-ass vodka." Adrian said as he approached as with a whole 5 bags full of drinks. It'll be one hell of a hang-over tomorrow and luckily I didn't have duties till the afternoon. He was already dressed, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white collared shirt. Plain, yet sexy,

I went to assist Eddie, "You alright?" I shared some of the weight of the cake and helped him bring it inside.

"Just." Eddie grunted, "Mia gave up as soon as we walked to that fountain, she said she had to get changed."

I snickered, "Poor you. The guardian who couldn't carry a cake."

"Very funny Hathaway." he retorted.

We made our way inside. Adrian was already setting up the drinks and Lissa was carefully aligning the glasses, row by row. I silently pointed to where the cake table was and we placed the cake box down.

Eddie flexed his arms, "I can feel my arms again. Christian's one lucky guy, he gets a guardian to suffer in pain whilst bringing his cake here."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Lissa called from her side of the room.

I walked over to Adrian and I wrapped my arms around him. "Hey, get enough booze?"

He turned and smiled, "To last a lifetime." he kissed my forehead, "Lovely dress." he added.

"Thanks." I beamed at the compliment. This dress _was _stunning. It was a short black an white polka dress with a red sash around my waist. Athena picked it for me.

"How long have we got?" Eddie asked as we all sat down in the chairs, waiting for everybody to arrive.

Lissa looked at her watch. "10 minutes."

We heard the door close and someone panting like they had to run to get here. Athena stood before us, her dress was breathtaking. It was a chiffon gown, sky blue and light purple. The top of it was all beaded and she looked like a goddess with her hair all soft curled and emerald eyes alert. "10 minutes? Good, I thought I'd be late."

"You ran?" Adrian exclaimed.

She laughed at his comment, "Just cause I'm Queen, doesn't mean I can't run."

"True." he said in defeat. He must ran out of comebacks or something.

Eddie looked around him, looking for something. "Who's missing?"

I counted off my fingers, "Mia, Jace, all of those random Ozera's, Tasha and, Dimitri." I said, trying not to show any emotion towards the last name.

"They better hurry up, cause after 10 minutes, those 9 guardians outside won't let anyone inside, even if they are invited." Athena informed us whist taking a glass and filling it with vodka that Adrian had enthusiastically supplied.

Soon after Mia and Jace had arrived. Mia wearing a short white cocktail dress with layers of soft white tulle. And the pink ribbon waistband made her look adorable. Jace was wearing a similar outfit to Adrian and Eddie, but his shirt was black- not white. Showing off his dark side.

"Anyone miss me?" Jace said, motioning for all the caterers to come in.

There were at least 7 of them, all carrying cardboard boxes of food. Who was he planning to feed? A horde of Strigoi? Wait. Do Strigoi even eat?

"Not really." Adrian joked. "So now everybody's here except for..."

"Tasha and Dimitri and the others." Lissa said.

"And Christian." I added, "For a second, I actually forgot about him."

Mia gasped as she saw the cake in the corner. "I knew that cake was heavy-" she looked at Eddie and grinned, "But that cake is scarily perfect for him."

We all nodded in agreement. It was. The 4 tier cake was all white, his name on the top in black letters, but the perfect aspect of the cake was the red and orange flame that we had designed to spiral around the whole cake. It resembled Christian really well.

Athena was sitting on Jace's lap, "They better hurry up." she gave Jace a quick kiss on the lips. "Or we'll get Christian and start without everyone else."

"No need Your Majesty."

I knew that voice anywhere. Dimitri. Great. My life is officially screwed.

Athena smiled at him like a Queen would. Adrian glanced at me and cast a worried look. I can take care of myself and my emotions.

I turned to face him and I heard myself intake a breath. He was still the same as I last saw him. His silky brown hair that I longed to touch under my fingers again was slightly longer. His deep brown eyes caught my gaze and I saw his widen at the sight of mine. I hastily looked away.

"Hey Dimitri!" Lissa greeted cheerfully as she walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Princess." he said, still trying to catch my eye. I was purposely trying not to catch his gaze, because I knew it would surely win me over. "How have you been?"

He was trying to pick up where he left off. Eddie beamed up at him. "Guardian Belikov, thank you for the recommendation to be with Rose, it's highly appreciated." So that's how I ended up with him. One last good deed before he left me.

"Your welcome Guardian Castile." Dimitri nodded. "You and Rose work well together."

Lissa phone beeped. We all looked to her and we knew it was time to get Christian. The original plan was for her to, but I guess she was trying to help me. "Rose? Do you mind?"

I nodded and grabbed my black trench coat from my chair. I can't really go wondering through the Royal Court looking like Alice in Wonderland. As I slowly put it on Dimitri spoke,

"Do you mind if I go? Tasha will be here in a minute and I'd like to talk to Rose." he asked Lissa in particular.

Adrian looked like he didn't really approve. He looked at me and his eyes gave me a 'go and sort it out' look.

"Sure. Rose?" Lissa asked me.

"Yeah." I said casually. I motioned towards the door, "Come on comrade." He smiled faintly at his old nickname. "Lets get this over and done with." his smile faltered at my sudden burst of anger. What he had coming isn't going to be what be expected.

As soon as we closed the door behind us, Dimitri caught my arm. I tried to keep walking. "Roza." his sexy and russian accent pulling me in. _Rose, don't give in. _I mentally told myself.

"Dimitri." I said curtly. I started to walk towards Christian's room which was across the whole Court. A walk which took 10 minutes.

"What's up with you?" he asked, pulling me to a stop. I was forced to look into his eyes.

"I'm trying to get over you," I snapped at him. He winced. "Can you be a little sensitive?"

He kept a steady gaze. "I'm always sensitive around you."

"Right." I said. "So, how long are you going to stay after the party?"

He grabbed my shoulders, "Can't you just pretend that your at least happy to see me?" he asked.

"Oh my god!" I said, acting all perky and excited, "Dimitri, its so good to see you! How have you been!" I dropped the act. "No. I can't." I stated bitterly.

A sad look crossed Dimitri's face. "Did you really think I was going to leave and forget about you?"

My next words surprised him. Even me a bit. "Actually I did."

Dimitri threw his arms wildly, "What do you want me to do? Make myself invisible? Jump off a tall building? Tell me!" he yelled angrily. He was losing his patience, a day that I thought would never come.

"Take your pick."

**A/N: Sorry for the sort of small chapter. Writing Dimitri was a challenge, he's not my favourite character in the world :P. Please review!**


	26. His Words Are Lies In Themselves

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**His Words Are Lies In Themselves**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Only Athena and Jace.**

**A/N: OMG I had so much fun writing everyone's POV in this. I'd like to thank Nicola for quickly going over this, Carly for future powers that people might have *wink* *wink*, and Meg for introducing me to Fanfiction in the first place. Without her, this would of never been created. And also to my fantastic reviewers, and if you like Dimitri (I'm saying this one last time), be prepared for the worst. Sorry for the short chapter and long wait.**

**Lissa's POV**

"How long has it been?" Jace commented as he looked at his watch. We were all waiting for Rose and Dimitri to bring Christian here. I hope Rose wasn't going to break Adrian's heart again; or for that matter, break any of Dimitri's bones.

"1 minute and 30 seconds." Eddie replied. He looked at Jace in disapproval, "You're really impatient aren't you Dragomir. 1 minute and 30 seconds, and your already pruny."

"But it's really quiet." he whined. Athena looked at him skeptically, shaking her head. "And really awkwar-"

We all turned to his silence. Behind him, Tasha stood in the doorway. A small, but visible baby bump was easy to see through her orange, figure hugging, elastic band clenched dress.

Oh my god, Rose is going to have a fit. Yet, I was happy for her. Not many Moroi actually _agreed _to have dhampir children. And I admired her for that.

But Tasha wasn't looking at me, Athena, Eddie or Mia. She was looking right at Jace.

Tasha stared.

Jace gasped.

Everyone was _really _confused.

"No." she stuttered, her icy blue stare was one of shock. "You-" she pointed right at Jace. "Can't be here."

So much for a 'Hello Lissa!'

Jace looked more remotely shocked than Tasha was. His face got paler than it usually was, and his breath short and ragged. "Why the fuck are _you _here. After what you've done-"

"What _I've _done." she interrupted in disbelief. "This can't be happening."

"What can't be happening?" inquired Adrian.

"Um.." Eddie interrupted. "What the hell's going on here?"

"I'd like to know." Athena piped in, looking at Jace with a questioning look. "Jace?"

**Rose's POV**

"Christian!" I said as I knocked on the door of Christian's room. If he didn't open it in 3 seconds...

"Rose, calm down. I'm coming!" I heard Christian call from inside.

I gave a side-long glance to Dimitri. His dark eyes hidden from me. I had snapped back then, but he deserved it. He hadn't spoken to me in 1 month, he had it coming.

The door opened and we were both greeted by Christian.

He noticed Dimitri by my side. "Hey Guardian Belikov! It's been a while." he offered a hand to him and Dimitri shook it gingerly.

"Mr. Ozera." Dimitri replied flatly.

"Come on Christian, we don't want to keep the others waiting." I told him as we all headed for the hall.

"So," Christian asked as we crossed the Court grounds. "How's Tasha going?"

"Good." Dimitri said, looking ahead. I must of really hurt him; but in comparison to what he had done to me, his depressed state was nothing.

Christian didn't ask anything else.

We walked in silence. Dimitri and I stood on both sides of Christian: a classic guardian formation. Even of we weren't on the best terms, we were still guardians and we had to our job.

"Do you guys hate each other?" Christian commented. I could see the hall across the courtyard. I wanted to slap Christian in the face.

Dimitri's face still showed no emotion. He must be really mad at me for him to not even _smile_. "Rose doesn't understand the meaning of love."

"I do." I shot back. "I just don't share it with you."

Christian tuned out of our conversation. Letting Dimitri let off a bit of steam.

"With who?" Dimitri asked.

"Who do you think?" I inquired.

"Adrian Ivashkov?"

I warmed up at that name. "Yes."

"Do your really love him?"

"Of course I do. What a stupid question." I snickered, "Your just jealous."

"Of course I am. I still love you Rose. There is no pretending. and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then."

I hand my head down and kept walking.

Christian looked between us. "It'll be a pretty lonely after-life. Rose loves Adrian. And he loves her. Isn't that enough?"

For Dimitri, it obviously wasn't.

**Adrian's POV**

I wish Rose and Belikov would hurry up already. Her absence was making me nervous and I've already gone through 3 glasses of vodka. Oh and the fact that Tasha and Jace still hadn't explained themselves.

Athena was still sitting on Jace's lap, asking him questions as softly as she could. But Jace's eyes were still frozen on Tasha's. Something was going on here.

Tasha was staring at her feet. Lissa was looking awkwardly at Eddie and Mia. Hurry up Rose, as soon as she's here, we can get this all sorted.

**Christian's POV**

Awkward. Really awkward. It's only been a month for god's sake! Rose was bitching Dimitri out, and after each insult, Dimitri's self confidence lowered. He took each of Rose's harsh words like a blow to the heart. He looked so down, different from the guardian we all knew. Different from every aspect. God, Rose had an affect on this guy.

I walked faster towards the hall, the faster I walked, the faster this conversation would be over and done with. It was even a conversation. It was more of a glare-fest; even though Rose was doing more of the glaring. Dimitri had painful look on his face.

**Dimitri's POV**

Roza. She was killing me _so_ slowly. Each word tumbling the walls I had around me to the ground. She was a different person now. She was a guardian. She didn't respect me anymore, and I didn't blame her. I treated her so bad: that's why I agreed to Tasha's offer- it wasn't because I loved Tasha. It was for Rose, a chance for her to recover,

And she did. Too well. She moved on- maybe I should too. Her and Adrian were together, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing at all. My life was pointless.

The sooner we got inside: the sooner I could hit my head against the wall. Rose was like a drug. I'm addicted to her. And she doesn't feel the same way. I can see it in her eyes. All I feel like doing is hiding under my sheets, slowly dying, until the day she says she loves me again. And I know I'll be waiting a while. But for Rose it was worth it: wasn't it?

**Athena's POV**

_Tap, tap, tap. _My foot was tapping against the floor as we all waited for Rose to bring Christian here.

I felt Jace looking at me. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know." I wondered why he was acting like this. It was like as soon as he saw Tasha, he fell apart.

"Good."

I looked at Eddie and Mia who were talking to Tasha. Adrian was talking to Lissa, but something was up with Tasha. She was hiding something. Big. I could feel it. And I knew everyone else did too.

The door creaked open and Dimitri, Rose and Christian walked in. Dimitri looked pained, Rose happy with her self, and Christian's eyes lit up.

**Rose's POV**

"Happy Birthday Christian!" Tasha greeted as she pulled Christian into a tight hug.

"Thanks, I didn't think you were coming." he replied, walking inside with Tasha.

"Dimitri." I said.

"Yes." Dimitri stood next to me, his eyes following Tasha around the room. We stood at the entrance

"Did you mean it? About you saying that you still love me?" I closed me eyes. I knew he did.

"Of course. I don't lie."

I shot him a look. Those words were lies in themselves.

"You just like keep important things from people." I retorted.

"Like what?" he said, grabbing my arms. I spotted Adrian giving him a look from where he was. _One false move, Dimitri, then Adrian will get Athena to burn your ass. And I can't guarantee your safely._

"The fact that your having a child with Tasha."I stated, like it was bleeding obvious.

"Why do you keep bringing it up!" he exclaimed loudly. Jace and Athena looked at Adrian and I.

"Why do you think!" I shouted.

Now _everyone _looked at me like I was crazy.

_Rose, _Lissa said to me through the bond. I forgot about that. _I'd stop shouting. Something's up with Tasha and Jace. _And what could that be I wonder?

**A/N: A whole basket of virtual chocolate for someone who can guess what Tasha's hiding. I love putting twists in the story. Please review!**


	27. Every Point In The Universe

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Every Point In The Universe**

**A/N****: Wow. I didn't think that I'd get this up so fast. Anyway, to those who reviewed and try to guess what Tasha's secret is...at least 2 or 3 of you got it right. So, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own VA (only the cult, Athena and Jace), Doctor Who or Twilight. I mean what's the point of putting these up? It just rubs the fact in that I don't own some of the most awesomest characters ever. :(

* * *

**

The party was nearly over. We've done the speeches, cut the cake, Adrian's depleted the drinks and we were all bopping to the music that was pounding out of the speakers. Eddie and Mia, and all the other guests had left. Only Dimitri, Tasha, Jace, Christian, Athena, Lissa and I remained.

"Tasha. Explain. Now." I ordered. She was sitting in her chair. I had both my hands on either side and I was glaring straight into her icy-blue gaze.

"Explain what?" she replied innocently.

She was a good actor, I had to admit. But being me, I was used to lies and deception, and she wasn't going to escape this. No way. She was hiding something, something that we all needed to know. We all knew we weren't going to get anything out of Jace. He was the perfect emotion hider.

"Leave her alone!" Dimitri growled.

"Why should we, she knows something!" I shot back.

"Tasha?" Christian asked, "What are you hiding?"

"I said leave her alone!" he growled again.

Tasha shook her head in defeat. "Leave it Dimka-" my eyes narrowed at her nickname. Only his family used it, with the exception of her. "I was planing to tell them all."

"No you weren't!" Jace shouted. "You don't understand Tasha- No matter how far you run, you can never truly escape, everything catches up to you at the end and when it does, it usually kicks your ass." I nodded to myself. So true.

"Jace." said Lissa, she put a hand on his shoulder. _Rose, this is going too far, _she warned me mentally.

Adrian looked at Jace, squinting, my guess that he was trying to read his aura. "What are you hiding Dragomir-"

"_Dragomir!" _Tasha screeched, "You kept _his_ name!"

"Why wouldn't I! It's not like I could use Ozera is it?" he countered.

I sucked in a breath. The pieces of this puzzle falling into place. Tasha. Jace.

Adrian, Athena and Lissa looked at me in confusion. I must be the only one here who put the pieces together. Even Dimitri looked confused.

**Nathan's POV**

I wasn't dead. But I wished some people were, and a lot of them wanted me dead too. I only managed to pick one person off my list. Tatiana Ivashkov, and I wanted to get the throne. But like most plans, it backfired, and now we had some fire using bitch running the most powerful race to of ever been created.

I was rescued. It was all so long ago. I remember I was sitting in the dark of my cell, the cold floor hard. It had been 1 week without blood; it was slowly killing me. Just like Athena had planned.

_Suddenly, my cell door flew open and a man in his 40's was standing before me. I recognized him from somewhere. Probably some Moroi I pissed off. That narrowed it down to a couple of hundred._

"_Well well well, Mr. Ivashkov. Quite a scene you created back there. Killing the Queen; good job. It didn't go to plan did it?"_

_I looked up at the man. He had black hair and a set of pale green eyes that I knew belonged to the Dashkov's or Dragomir's. And that narrowed it down a lot. Only Vasilisa was left in her line, that she knew of. And the Dashkov's were a weak family which I doubt could get into Tarasov's high-security prison, except for one: Victor._

"_I'm Victor Dashkov. And I need your help."_

"_With what?" I asked him._

"_We're going to get that throne back." Victor said._

_I loved the sound of that._

**Slayde's POV:**

"Alright Vanique. It's been a month, got any more ideas?" I asked the dhampir who was pacing around our HQ somewhere in London. I didn't know where we were.

"My plan-" Eromon said, he was reading _Twilight. _"Is get the queen, then the whole kingdom should fall after her."

Kypher was typing furiously at his computer. "Her name is Athena Olivia Ivashkov, daughter of Grace and Bradlee Ivashkov, current Queen, born in Wales, attended St. Alerons academy, and she has two sisters; Auralee and Emorie."

"We'll just have to go to Court." suggested Vanique.

"Damn it. I hate it there. Its all rules and politics-"

"Why don't we sparkle?" Eromon cut in as he looked at his book again. "I mean if Edward can sparkle, why can't we?"

Eromon was always the idiot out of the 4 of us. The only person who put up with his crap was Kypher. Vanique and I, not so much.

"Because," Vanique said, "We live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun." she shook her head.

"Oh my god! Kypher's sparkling!" I cheered like a little fangirl. I didn't get the big deal about that book: Edward's an ass and Bella is plain old boring.

"What! Where?" Eromon turned to Kypher. I slapped him in the back of the head. "Ouch. Why did you do that for?" he complained, rubbing his head.

"Because that's just a book. It doesn't exist!" Vanique pressed.

"So, you believe that one day a magical blue time-machine will fall out of the sky, and a time-lord will whisk you away to every point in the universe." he countered.

Vanique took a deep breath. We all knew she was a massive _Doctor Who _nerd. "So what, everyone has dreams. And by the way, The Doctor can't travel to _every _point in the universe. Only the ones that are in flux, ones that aren't like the Medusa Cascade." she beamed proudly.

"Your such a nerd." I commented.

"Nerd? I prefer the term intellectual badass."

"Whatever." I replied, not taking any more notice.

"So are we going to Court or what?" she grinned.

**Rose's POV:**

"Tasha. Tell us. Or we'll force it out of Jace." I warned. If I could press a knife to her throat, I could. But Dimitri wouldn't even let me near her.

She flinched at my harsh words. "Jace-" she looked at the silent blonde. "Go ahead."

Adrian bit his lip. "Make it quick. I don't know how long Rose is going to stay calm." he warned.

I gave him an quick glare: he'll pay for that later. "Yeah, whatever Adrian said." I added to my not-so-threatening warning.

"Dimitri- I'm very sorry." Tasha apologized softly. "I didn't think this would happen. If Jace did as he was told-"

"As I was _told!" _Jace said angrily. Athena wrapped her arm around him. "You better tell them now. Cause I can say a whole lot of shit about you. And I can't help who finds me."

"They found you? Why?" Tasha exclaimed.

"Why do you think?" Jace drawled as he planted a kiss on Athena's forehead. "And I also can't help who I fall in love with." Christian nodded to himself. He fell for Athena as well, and I fell for Dimitri. And how wrong we both were. But, hey, he had Lissa and I had Adrian.

"You-" She stuttered in confusion, "You fell in love with the Queen? I told you-"

"Shut it bitch." Athena snapped, she jumped off Jace's lap and walked towards Tasha. "Do you have a problem with that? I love him." she brought her face down so it was level with hers. Athena looked hell scary when she was angry. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Sorry, Your Majesty." Tasha apologized. "Well, I guess we can't hide it anymore-"

"_We. _Um Excuse me Tasha, it all you. Completely, solely, and only _you_." Jace reminded her.

"No it's not." she fought back.

"Let me see..." Jace pressed a finger to his temple, "Wait! _All you._"

Dimitri looked pained. "Tasha, what's going on?"

"I'd like to know." Christian stated.

He'd been quiet during all of this. She was his aunt I suppose, the only one he had left after his parents had been turned. The ugly scar along her cheek meant much more than an injury, it was bravery. And it must be hard for Christian to watch us all interrogate his aunt like she murdered someone. But what were we supposed to know, she could of killed someone.

She shook her head and I swear I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry Dimitri, and you too Lissa."

Lissa? Why the hell was she sorry for her? Lissa looked to Christian. I slammed my hand on the table. "Tasha. Now!"

She coughed, "I don't know how to put this-"

"It's easy Tasha." Jace said. "All you have to say is-"

"I can say it myself Jace." she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Well, Jace is..my-"

"Son." I finished for her. Lissa's eyes widened. Adrian took in a sharp breath, Christian's face looked like he hadn't processed the news. Dimitri looked utterly shocked. I knew it was coming this whole time.

"But-" Lissa tried to say. "Who's his dad?" She looked to Jace who was shaking silently. His face was burrowed in Athena's shoulder. "No." she shook her head and I swear I could see a tear forming in her eye. "Please tell me it isn't-"

"Yes it is." Tasha answered for her. "Eric- your father." I could see a hint of regret in her face. But still, she was a man stealer alright- first Lissa's _dad _of all people_, _and then Dimitri.

Christian quickly grabbed Lissa's arms. He must of guessed what I was going to do a second before I even thought of it.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lissa threatened, her anger fully taking over. She was struggling to get out of Christian's grip. "How could you! You of all people!"

"I'm sorry-" Tasha tried to say. She looked around for some kind of support- but everyone was against her now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dimitri asked her. He was trying to be gentle, but you could hear the anger rising through his voice. I'd be angry too, if someone I loved was hiding something this big.

"Because it wasn't important!" she shouted, shocking as all at her sudden burst of anger. "I loved Eric, just before he met your mother and had Andre-"

"Don't pull Andre into this!" Lissa shouted, still trying to get away from Christian. Christian held her tightly, whispering silently in her ear.

Jace stood up silently and walked over to Tasha. His face was tear streaked. "I told you. Hiding this was a bad idea. But no- you don't listen. When I was born, you wanted to show me to the world, your little spirit user, but you didn't think of what would happen to Eric or the others. So, Eric had to pay you to keep quiet. You raised me until the incident with Christian's parents- then you left me and took me to some orphanage for 'gifted' children so you could raise your nephew-" he looked to Christian. "No offense." Christian smiled weakly in return. "And it was hell, you never saw me again, never even spoke to me."

From this moment, I think we all saw Jace differently. I know I did. The tortured soul, abandoned, by Tasha.

**A/N: Please review! You guys are awesome. **


	28. The Guardian With A Heart

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**The Guardian With A Heart**

**A/N: I didn't think I could write a whole chapter this fast. I had only just put up the one before. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. **

_1 Week Later..._

"Open your mind. Let it run loose." Jace said, his hands on my shoulders. He was trying to teach me to read minds, but I don't think it was really working. I can't walk dreams either.

"This is going no where Jace." I groaned. "Can't we just stick with teaching you to heal? I'm sure you'll do better than Adrian did."

"I am here you know." I heard Adrian saw as he closed the door. "But I have a better idea. We're going to help you talk to Rose."

Now that would be a miracle. There have been so many times that I just wanted to see what was happening with her. It shouldn't be all her responsibility. But if Rose was here, I doubt she agree with this.

"Can we teach Jace first?" I asked him. "It might come in use, we never know."

"Fine with me." Adrian motioned towards the small plant I had set up on the table.

"It's a plant." Jace looked to me in confusion. "I'm going to heal a _plant_?"

"Yep. It's the easiest way. Unless we cut Adrian up piece by piece and see if you can heal him."

Adrian shook his head wildly. "No way. Don't you even think about it Lissa." he looked at my pockets, probably suspecting me to be hiding a knife or something.

"I wasn't really going to." I said, laughing at his seriousness. "And by the way. When are you going to propose to Rose?"

Adrian looked at me in silence. "How-did.." he turned to Jace. "How the hell did you know?"

Jace tapped his forehead. "I can see the future. Geez Adrian."

"Thanks." he muttered.

"So are you really?" I squealed. I was very sure that she'd say yes. Without Dimitri in the way, Rose was able to love Adrian completely.

"Of course I am." Adrian said. "Do you doubt Jace's powers?"

"No-" I tried to say. Jace gave me an mock-hurt look. "Of course I don't, but I can't believe your going to get married!"

"I don't know if she'll say yes." Adrian mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. "I mean, after what happened with Dimitri and Tasha- she knows it's hard to trust people."

"Don't worry Adrian," Jace said. "She'll say yes. I don't see why she wouldn't."

"Thanks." Adrian replied. "So are we going to teach you how to heal or what?"

**Rose's POV**

"Athena." I knocked on her door. "Are you ready or what?" Me and Eddie got sort of 'promoted' as Athena's guardians. Lissa wasn't planning to leave the Court anytime soon. So we were to guard her for the time being. And right now; we were going to the reading of Tatiana's will. It was delayed for a while since they had to get all her money and estates collated.

Adrian didn't feel like coming, even though he was called to the reading. We all knew he'd receive some ridiculous amount of money, and maybe an estate or two, but he still didn't want to come. The memory of Tatiana still burning in his mind.

"I'm coming!" Athena called as she opened the door. She grabbed her jacket and headed towards some room on the grounds. Eddie was on her left, and I was obviously on her right.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" she asked. "In private?" she look at Eddie for a second.

He nodded, "Sure Athena." he headed off a little while away, giving me and Athena some space.

"Yes?" I said.

"Jace." was all she said. And I knew why. Jace was unstable; we all knew it.

Ever since what happened with...Tasha, he's been different. After we exposed her, she left with an unwilling Dimitri. Leaving so many questions unanswered. Apparently, according to Athena, Jace- the orphan, had to deal with Spirit since he was 5 years old. He had specialized extremely early and all that time that he was unloved, alone, all affected and resulted in the Jace we had now.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked me.

"Honestly Athena, I don't know. You've been in his mind."

"I know. I'm just really worried about him." Athena had a look of sadness on her face.

"You really love him. Don't you?"

"Yeah. And sometimes, I don't think love is enough." It never is.

"Don't worry about it. He's with Adrian and Lissa practicing Spirit, it'll take his mind of things for a while."

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks Rose. I'm sorry for being like this."

"You don't need to apologize- you're the Queen."

She grinned. "And loving every minute of it."

We rejoined with Eddie and we made our way over to the designated room. I opened the door and we headed towards the long mahogany table. In the room there were at least 5 other people, one of them held a pile of letters in his hand. Presumably the letters Tatiana had ordered to be given out after death. She knew she something was going to happen to her.

Everyone stood up as Athena met their eyes. Sometimes I forgot she was the Queen.

"Your Majesty." They bowed and sat back down. Athena followed suit and Eddie and I stood at the entrances.

"Is everyone here?" the guy who looked in charge of this asked.

"No." Athena stated. "Ambrose isn't."

Ambrose, or also known as the late Queens 'personal' assistant. And I wasn't surprised that he was going to be here.

Everyone cringed at his name, all except Eddie, Athena and I. Everyone thought he was just a blood-whore, and nothing else. But they didn't know that he was the Queens secret lover too. He wasn't accepted here. But he was really nice, and _really_ good at massaging feet.

"No need to worry-" the door creaked open to reveal Ambrose, his black hair and tanned skin just as I remembered it. "I'm here."

"Good." Athena said "Hey Ambrose."

Ambrose smiled. "Your majesty. Where are you guardians?" he looked around and beamed when he saw me. "Rose Hathaway! _Your_ her guardian?"

"Temporary." Eddie added. Ambrose nodded.

"Good to see you again." I said. It was. I thought seeing everyone that reminded me of Dimitri would hurt, but it didn't: it felt...nice.

The guy in charge (I still didn't know his name) coughed to get our attention. "Can we get on with this?" he asked rudely.

I gave him a quick stare. Athena smiled queen-like. "Yes, we can Lucas."

Lucas nodded and shuffled the envelopes. "Tatiana didn't want me to read her will out. She wrote on her original will that she wanted me to hand these-" he showed us the envelopes. "On this specific date. In these, she wrote a personal note, and your part of her possessions etcetera." I yawned and Eddie nudged me.

"So, Ms. Athena Ivashkov." he handed Athena a gold envelope. "This one just says Ambrose-" Ambrose received a blue envelope. "Mr. Jason Ivashkov-" he handed out three more envelops to some of Tatiana's closest relatives.

"Mr. Adrian Ivashkov." he looked around. "Adrian?"

"I'll take it." Athena said, "He wasn't able to come." he handed her a silver envelope.

"Ms. Vasilisa Dragomir." Lucas announced. Lissa? I was slightly surprised that she was receiving one. "Your Majesty?" Athena nodded and took her purple envelope.

"And...Ms Rose Hathaway."

What. Me? Why the hell would the Queen- the one who hates me- wive me part of her will? I knew I wasn't her favourite person in the would.

I walked forward and was handed a blood-red envelope. I walked back in silence and put the envelope in my pocket. I'll read it later.

"And we're done." Lucas announced. Thank god it was over. "Thank you."

Athena stood up briskly, nodded a silent goodbye and Eddie and I followed her out the door.

"Where is Lissa and Adrian?" she asked me as soon as we were outside. I closed my eyes and slipped into her mind just long enough to get her location.

"In Jace's room."

"Come on."

**Lissa's POV**

"Amazing." I breathed as I watched the plant grow _very _quickly. Its pink flowed bloomed and Adrian looked to Jace in disbelief.

"That took me months!" Adrian exclaimed. "That's-" he was lost for words.

"Good? But I'm really tired." Jace slumped forward. Healing took a lot out of you.

"Yeah, don't try and heal to big things. Any, especially don't try and raise people from the dead." I warned.

"But isn't that how you were shadow-kissed?" Jace wondered.

"That was an accident. I didn't know what I was doing."

"So you regret bring Rose back?" Jace pressed.

I stared at him. "Of course not! I wouldn't be alive without her. Just- don't try and heal something you can't finish- cause you'll probably die before you start."

"Loud and clear." Jace grinned.

"Good."

Adrian was slouched on the couch. "Jace?"

"Yeah?" Jace answered cautiously.

"Can you teach me PK?" he asked.

The door opened and Rose and Athena walked in. Athena was carrying 3 envelopes. Eddie didn't come in so he was probably outside guarding.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked. Athena sat down next to Jace and Rose was sitting on Adrian's lap. Christian was teaching some fire classes at St. Alerons for a while. He needed time to cool off, and he was coming back today.

"Here." she said as she chucked an envelope at Adrian and then at me. I caught mine in surprise. Tatiana left something for me?

"Don't act so surprised." Rose said. She pulled an envelope form her pocket. "I got one too."

Adrian looked at Rose in amazement. "Really?"

"Yeah I know." Rose replied to him.

Jace smiled. "She hated you, didn't you?"

"What-" Rose exclaimed. "Can you not read my mind?" she asked him.

"Sorry. Force of habit." he apologized.

"Are we going to open them or what." Adrian said, ripping his open.

"I have to go. Do you mind Athena?" Rose asked. "I think I need to read this alone."

Athena nodded. "Sure."

Rose walked out without saying anything to me. Adrian looked to me for an explanation. My guess that Rose's note had a lot more meaning to it.

**Rose's POV**

As soon as I got to my room. I sat on my bed and tore the envelope open. The handwriting- was without a doubt, Tatiana's. My name was written elegantly across the folded note.

I took a deep breath and unfolded the note. It was long. My eyes quickly scanned the words.

_Dearest Rose,_

_Obviously, by the time you got this, I am dead. And I know that since then, a lot must of happened. It's been more than a month, and knowing the great person you are: you've found Lissa's sibling. I gave you that task, because I know you're an inspiring woman and wouldn't stop until you finished the mission. And I hope the new Queen, my great-niece Athena is doing a great job. I knew Adrian wouldn't accept: he loves you to much to rule the kingdom. _

_But I must use this note- my last note, as a warning. I don't know if they've struck yet, but there is a cult. They were founded by St. Vladimir way back and their plan was to wipe out all non-spirit users. _

_Spirit was considered the most powerful and rarest- yet in reality it is the most weakest element. But they are not like other Spirit users, they can see a whole person's life just by touching their victims heart. And they used me. They compelled me to push that decree forward. They wanted all the dhampirs to die so that no-one could stop them._

_I couldn't warn you in my last letter, just in case it got into the wrong hands. But be careful- they'll want Athena dead, since the decree was stopped. Look after her Rose._

_And back to my will. I can't leave you with nothing. I know it looked like I disliked you-that is true but secretly I admired you. So for that I'm giving you the sum of $500, 000. I know you'll use it for the ones you love. Yet in Adrian's case, make sure he doesn't spend all his at once- knowing him, that won't be hard._

_Love Adrian, look after Lissa and Athena. And thank you Rose, your one of the most amazing guardians that this world will ever see. Most guardians don't have a heart, but you: you do. _

_-Tatiana Ivashkov_

Wow. I now regretted hating Tatiana. She knew about that cult, and gave me - _$500, 000_. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't even process what she had written. But one thing was for sure- the cult had yet to strike. And I was going to be ready for when they did.

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhh! Please Review!**


	29. You Can't Die, We Need You

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**You Can't Die. We Need You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Only Athena, Jace and The Evil Cult (unfortunately)**

**A/N: Thank you to the overwhelming reviews! I can't believe this reached 200! Anyway, here's the next chapter...**

I quickly walked back to Lissa and the others. As I walked, I had a slight and growing suspicion that someone was following me. I didn't have to go far until I met the others, they must of been looking for me.

"Rose, we have to go." Adrian said as I joined them

"Why?"

"The whole Court is having a meeting." Athena answered for him. "And yes, that includes you."

"Damn. I hate these meetings, they go on _forever_ and solve _nothing_." Jace complained, holding Athena's hand. "But I'll go cause you'll be there, and you look extremely hot in a crown." She raised a eyebrow (I still wish I could do that),but didn't complain. I wouldn't, if someone called me hot while I was in a crown.

"What did you get from Tatiana?" Lissa excitedly asked me. Adrian looked at me with anticipation.

"You wont believe it. She gave me _$500,000_." I said. Lissa's eyes widened and Adrian laughed at her amazement.

"Good old Tatiana, well I got a couple of villa's in Rome, London and Italy, _a lot _of money, but I knew that already." Adrian said, "But _that_ was a surprise, I didn't think she likes you that much. But hey, despite that. I still love you."

"Well, she gave me all her dresses, crowns, jewelry, a estate or 2, The Royal Funds and etc..." Athena added. "But, we have to go now."

"Estates?" Jace remarked, clearly interested.

Athena kissed him quickly. "Paris and Greece." she whispered in his ear. He grinned. The Queen must have like a house in every country. But, hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Oh, hey Christian!" I said as I saw him approach us. He was wearing only a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He reminded me of the guy I remember from the Academy, the one who everyone believed wold turn Strigoi.

He must of returned from St. Aleron's early. He had to recover from the whole Tasha thing. Tasha and Dimitri were staying at Court for a while, until Dimitri sort some stuff out with Athena. I asked her what it was but she wouldn't tell me.

"Rose." Christian nodded, "Where are you all going?" he asked as we were all heading for the Royal Hall.

"Meeting." Lissa said. Christian groaned.

"Oh...really? Their so boring. I mean, if Athena's Queen, isn't she meant to decide?"

Athena shook her head. "Politics Christian, I just finalize the decision."

"Yeah." Christian slung his arm around Lissa's shoulder. "Do we all have to come? We must look weird, walking in a group like this."

"Weird, yes." A figure stepped out from behind the tree. "This will hurt." What the hell! Before I could look at my friends; I felt a stabbing pain in my neck and it all went black.

* * *

"Ugh." I woke up blearily. "What happened?" I groaned. I tried to move my hands but they were tied back to a...tree? I looked to my left to see Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Jace all tied up next to me. By the looks of it I was the last one to wake up.

"We're tied to a tree." Jace laughed, "Well isn't this ironic." Yeah, we're tied to a tree and Jace seems to find something funny it.

"This is serious." Adrian said worryingly, "Is everyone okay?"

We all mumbled our replies. Wait. "Where's Athena?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Now that you mention it..." Lissa looked around her. But she wasn't anywhere in sight,

Suddenly 2 people walked in view. One had Athena. I gasped as I realized as who they were. Nathan Ivashkov and Victor Dashkov, partners in crime. This time. It looked like it was serious.

"Shit." Christian swore. "Okay, Victor, he's evil, Nathan- even worse. Together...nightmare." I shuddered.

Lissa was in shock. "Nathan has Athena. What does he want?"

"Athena!" Jace exclaimed. "Crap."

Victor walked silently up to us. He took out a knife and slit Jace across the cheek. But Jace didn't wince. Victor was still the evil guy I always knew. He clapped slowly, "Well done." he drawled, "Rose Hathaway, Princess Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov, Jace Dragomir and Christian Ozera, quite a collection I have here won't you say Nathan?"

Nathan nodded as he took another knife from his pocket. Victor smiled cruelly, "I'll leave you to it. Enjoy hell." Victor walked off leaving us all confused. We were tied to a tree you know.

That crazed Nathan was holding a knife to Athena's throat. Jace was holding his breath, his eyes wild with panic. If Athena got hurt, Jace would make sure that they paid for it.

"Let her go!" Jace shouted, trying to get the ropes of us. I could see he wanted to get Athena out of his grip as soon as possible. But his PK wasn't working for some reason.

"Why should I?" Nathan sneered, "When I've come this far?"

Athena's head was down, her face hidden from us. I could see blood trickling from her neck where the knife was pressed to her throat. She would of burnt Nathan by now if she had enough strength.

Christian swore in anger, "Fuck. I can't burn these ropes, something's stuffing with our elements."

Lissa tried to heal the cut that was along Jace's face from where Victor slashed him before. She agreed, "I can't do anything. Were doomed."

"Dad." Adrian growled, "Let go of her! What could you want with her?"

Nathan's face slightly softened when he saw Adrian. But his face was still completely insane. "Stay out of this-"

_Click. _I recognized that as a gun being loaded. So did the others. We were bound to the tree so tight, we couldn't even turn our heads. Well, at least we'll die together.

"What the hell!" Nathan turned to the sound. I don't think he should've done that. I mean, I would. But...

Standing there was, no surprise, was that damn cult. The guy I remember as Eromon had a gun aimed right Athena. Jace shot up alert.

"Damn it." cursed Jace, his face was wet with his tears. "I can still read minds,and their going to shoot." he looked to Athena. "Athena, please don't go." he cried.

"Why can you use your powers, and we can't?" Christian struggled.

Jace was still crying and Lissa gave him a comforting look. "Its because they want me to know." I knew _they _was the cult. And if they had the power to control the Moroi's elements; well, we were screwed, just like Lissa had said.

"What's going on here!" Kypher demanded. The whole cult had their guns trained on Athena.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked them, his knife digging into Athena's throat. I could hear Athena whimper slightly.

"I'm going to burn your asses." She gasped, clearly struggling. "All of yours."

Jace smiled slightly, glad that his girlfriend was still alive, for now.

"What the he-" I could feel our ropes being loosened and I looked to see Eddie with a finger on his lips, a knife in the other. Oh my god, Eddie was a hero.

"Eddie?" Lissa whispered, watching carefully as Nathan and The Cult were fixated on each other, waiting for one to make the first move. They haven't even realized that we were talking and loose.

"What is going on here?" he hissed in return. "Is that...Athena?"

"Yeah." Jace said, "And we have to get her back."

"Go figure Jace." Adrian said. "It's not like we can leave her, can we?"

Christian flicked his fingers like he normally would to make his fingers burst into flames. "Well, if you guys might want to find some weapons, cause I'm out. I can't even make myself heat up."

Adrian nodded, "I can't do anything either."

"What were you planning to do Ivashkov? Read their aura's?" Christian joked.

Jace gave them a warning look, "I can only read their minds, and right now-" he looked Athena, "Their waiting for one of them to shoot first."

"What!" I whispered forcefully, "What do they want with her?"

"She's the Queen Rose, what do you think they want?" Christian said. Captain obvious much.

"Well, Nathan wants the the throne, and The Cult want Athena. Her in particular." Jace muttered, "Damn it. We've got no chance against them. And if Athena gets hurt-"

"She won't." Lissa put a hand on his shoulder. We were all hiding behind the tree. None of them have noticed that we were not bound to the tree anymore. "We won't let them."

"Good." Jace looked back at them. "No- The Cult are going to shoot..." he said, he started to run forward to her but Adrian and Christian grabbed him.

"Don't think about it." Adrian said. "You go out there, you die. And we need you."

"What about Athena!" he cried, his wound along his cheek was bleeding more now. His face covered in his blood. "She's going to die-"

**Bang**. **Bang. **The looks on our faces were completely shocked as we watched 2 people go down. Nathan...and Athena. Athena slid to the ground, red blood pouring out of her chest. No. She can't die, first Tatiana, not Athena. She wasn't going to live.

"No! Athena!" Jace screamed. Adrian and Christian still held him close.

"You can't hide forever." An eerie voice said. "Lissa, Rose, Christian, Jace, Adrian and Eddie, the brave warriors. To bad you'll die here as well. St. Vlad stuffed up, no surprise there, but you will die."

Lissa looked at them. "Give us our elements back."

Vanique laughed. "Really? So you can burn us? I don't think so Dragomir."

"I'll do as they say. Or else."

A recognized that voice as Dimitri. Why the hell was he here. If he upsets them- he'll die too. _Please Dimitri, don't do anything stupid. I might not love you, but I still care if you get mauled by a evil cult and Nathan Ivashkov._

"What!" Lissa and Adrian said in unison.

"Dimitri!" I called to him. He turned and gasped as he saw Athena lying on the ground.

"Guardian Belikov." Slayde drawled, "You're going to fight us? Good luck."

Dimitri threw an unsuspecting punch to Kypher's face. Kypher was knocked to the ground unconscious. "I won't need it."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, if I continued it would be another 10 pages long and I'd have to divide it anyway. Please review!**


	30. Back To The World Of The Living

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Back To The World Of The Living**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, if i did a lot would of changed: Rose and Adrian would've been married, Dimitri would of never existed and so on.**

**A/N: Yes. I know. I'm really, really, really, really, sorry for not updating for a week and a couple of days. I have had a lot of school work to do and I've had a sudden Young Avengers fanfiction writing craze, so much that I totally forgot about this story until a lot of people starting sending me death threats if i didn't update soon. So, I should be able to update once every 1-2 weeks. 2 at the latest.**

**This is mostly in Jace's POV, apart from the beginning and Adrian's part. And sorry for those who received an alert for this again. I doubled up on something.**

**

* * *

**

"Rose- don't! I can't lose you to something like this." Adrian pleaded with me. A crazed look was in his eyes.

"I have to Adrian. I have to help him. I can't just leave him to fight this battle alone." I shook his arm off my shoulder and headed out into battle.

Dimitri was doing bad. The Cult was powerful and he couldn't kill the Moroi- even if they were evil. We had to have them unconscious for anything to happen.

"Rose!" Dimitri hissed to me as I kicked Eromon in the gut and swung a punch to Vanique's face. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't leave you." I hissed in return, dodging a kick from Eromon. "Can we kill them?" I asked, grabbing Eromon's arm and throwing him to the floor. I heard a couple of bones crunch.

Dimitri ducked a blow from Slayde. "I don't think we have a choice. But we should try talking to them" he muttered grimly. What use would talking to them do?

"I agree." Eddie said as he came up from behind us. I didn't need to turn around to know he was there. He looked at Dimitri and I. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Vanique started to scream. I smelt burning flesh. This could only be the work of a fire user. I turned to Christian who was grinning. He must of gotten his powers back when Kypher was knocked out, somehow the element block must of been connected to him. "Can I help?" he asked us.

Dimitri, Eddie, Christian and I stood in front of The Cult. Vanique with her arm charred, Eromon was on the floor, wincing in pain from the broken arm he supported, Kypher was unconscious still, only one standing and uninjured was Slayde. He stood in front of us; his damaged accomplices on the floor.

"What are you going to do?" said Slayde. "Kill me?"

"Or you could leave." I suggested.

"Why should we? We've got we wanted. The whole Court is locked in a room, and The Queens dead-" I forgot about the Queen for a moment. I looked over to where I saw her fall and it wasn't surprising to see Jace cradling her, crying.

"And your the only thing standing in our way." he finished.

"So, we're going to have to kill you." Christian said, flame in hand. "That's fine by me. A couple less crazy-criminals will do the world good."

"Good luck with that." Slayde turned away for a second and Dimitri struck out on knocked him to the floor. His foot was pressed hard into his back and his breath was ragged. "Like I said. I won't need luck."

"If you kill me. Hell will rain all over you." he muttered like some crazy lunatic. Well, now that I thought about it.

"I'm already going to hell. It won't make a difference." Dimitri said darkly, pressing his stake to Slayde's throat.

"Dimitri." I warned. If he killed him, he will regret it. Killing a Moroi wasn't the best idea in the world.

But Dimitri didn't kill him. He took a some ropes out of his leather duster's pocket and handed me and Eddie one each. "Tie them up." he instructed. Yes sir.

**Jace's POV**

_Athena. _That was the only thought going through my mind as I ran to her.

She was dead, or really slowly: dying. I pulled her limp form onto my lap. I could feel the tears staining my cheeks as I kissed her bloodied lips. How could this of happened? She was my Queen, I loved her. More than anything I've ever seen. She was...irreplaceable.

I felt a hand on my back. Lissa obviously. Nothing would ever be the same again. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life now. I lived for her. Every day I lived was torture, all the people, the pressure and the politics, I did it all for her. And Lissa, but she would be okay without me, Athena died for it.

"Jace. There's nothing we can do." Lissa soothed.

I brushed Athena's hair from her face and I buried my head in her pale neck. "Lissa, what will I do?"

Lissa didn't answer. Of course she wouldn't. Anything she said would make the hole in my heart deeper. I slowly reached for my jeans pocket and threw a box to Lissa behind me.

I heard her open it and she gasped. In there was Athena's wedding ring. Would of been anyway. I would never get another chance. Ever.

"Jace," Lissa said, gently crouching to my height. Her eyes were full of tears and she held the black velvet box in her hand. "She would've said yes."

"But she won't." I sobbed. Lissa wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a deep hug.

I had a sudden realization. "Could I heal her?" I asked with a sudden ray of hope. I knew about her and Rose, Lissa brought her back from the dead.

She shook her head. "Remember what I said about bringing back dead people. You'll probably die Jace. I know that you could do it, but I can't lose you, your the only family I have left."

"But you need a Queen, you don't need me Liss, and I'm pretty sure that no-one else does. I said to her before that I'd die for her. And I probably will, but Lissa, this is my only chance, and I have to take it."

She sighed. "You'll be shadow-kissed you know."

I nodded. "I know. But there's no other way."

"She'll be like Rose, sucking all the bad from you. She'll see ghosts. Jace you'll be dependent on her like I was on Rose. The difference is that she is a Moroi, and a Royal one at that. She can't guard you. And any pain that happens to you, she'll get. I wish you'd think about this some more." she pleaded.

I looked to Athena again, wondering if she'd do that for me. "Lissa I have to do it."

"Remember Jace. You might die."

"I'm willing to take the chances. Anything for her, anything at all."

"Then go ahead. Heal her. Bring Athena Olivia Ivashkov back to the world of the living."

**Adrian's POV**

Damn that Cult. They were really good at tying ropes. I tried to pull the door on the main hall. But the doors were locked, tied and magnetized. And then again, those Moroi were hopeless and realizing that they were all held prisoner.

I couldn't talk to anyone inside, because it was someone's stupid idea to soundproof the whole hall. So everyone in there is trying to talk but I can't hear them.

"I'd stop trying." a voice said. Behind me was Eddie, Dimitri and Rose. Rose, thank god she was safe. I raised an eyebrow as I saw them dragging the cult. They hands were all tied back and I could see one with a burnt arm.

"Where's Christian." I asked. "I need him to burn the door down."

"He's with Lissa and Jace." Rose said. "Jace is going to heal Athena."

"But she's dead." I said confused. Then I realized. "Oh, she's going to be shadow-kissed isn't she."

"Yes." Dimitri agreed. "But we have to figure out what to do with these-" he flicked Slayde in the arm. "guys."

"Kill them." I said plainly, "I thought that was obvious."

"We can't." Eddie said. "They're Moroi, except for Vanique. They have to be trialed, and then most probably be executed."

**Jace's POV**

I woke up. I felt a pang in my head and looked around me. Lissa was sitting on the edge of my bed, her face facing away from me.

"Lissa?" I asked softly, my voice hurting.

She turned and her jade eyes widened. "Your alive!"

"Um...why wouldn't I be?"

"You just brought someone back from the dead." Lissa implied.

"Wait. Athena." I gasped. "Where is she?" I bolted out of bed and rushed for the door but Liss held me back.

"Jace, calm down. You've been out for 5 hours." she said, pulling me back down on the bed again. "How are you feeling my new shadow-kissed brother?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"It worked." I asked weakly.

She nodded. "Yes. But can you do something for me first? Can you tell me where she is."

I looked at her skepticaly. "Only she can. But okay." I closed my eyes for a second before gasping. "She's in her room. How did I know that?" I asked Lissa.

"You healed her. But the roles were slightly reversed. You feel her pain, you can sense where she is. Yet she can read your emotions and thought. It's really interesting."

"You've talked to her." I croaked.

"Well, when I took her to her room after you brought her back. Christian carried you up here and Athena was telling me about you darkness, she could read your emotion but she couldn't feel your pain. So I suspected something." she told me.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure." she smiled and patted me on the back. "Wait." she reached into her pocket and took out the velvet box. "Go get her Jace."

I headed for her room. Everyone at Court was gossiping about something. I quickly read a random Moroi's mind to see what the fuss was all about. It was mostly about being locked up in a hall for 2 hours until some crazy-fire user knocked it down. And others were talking about the Cult's execution which was to be done tomorrow.

I reached her door and gave the 5 guardian's outside a quick nod. They didn't know about her death, well good for them. I opened the door and I saw a lone figure sitting on the carpet with a quilt wrapped around them, in front of the blazing fire place.

From the dark hair, I knew it was Athena. I took a deep breath and walked towards her. She heard my footsteps and turned slowly. "Jace I-" she tried to say but I pressed my lips to her.

She smelt the same as I remember. And I was glad her lips weren't covered in blood like before. She closed her eyes and broke away from me, her head down. "I can't believe you risked your life for me. Lissa explained what happened. And I didn't know you loved me that much, to risk your life for me."

"Athena- you died. I would've killed myself anyway. My life is pointless without you." I pressed my forehead to hers. "And I was wondering, if you still love me-"

"Of course I love you." she cut in.

I took the box out of my pocket and shifted to one knee. I saw her gasp slightly. "Jace." she whispered as I opened it to reveal the jeweled ring.

"-If you'd marry me." I said, looking straight into her emerald eyes.

**A/N: Please review guys! **


	31. Never Underestimate The Royals

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Never Underestimate The Royals**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

**A/N: Ugh, its getting harder and harder to write this story. I had so many ideas- but since this story is getting quite long, I've used most of them up. Anyway, the sad thing is that I've already half-written the sequel to this on my computer, so I pretty much know how this all turns out. Problem is actually getting there. So thank you to Nicola who I sort of forcefully employed as my writer since I was having trouble writing this, and to Josie who generally threatened me every day until I updated.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Rose's POV**

"What are we going to do with him?" I said. I prodded at Nathan Ivashkov's dead body with the toe of my shoe.

Adrian had gone inside, he was to upset at what his father had done. I assumed that he had gone to find his mother and tell her the news. I suppose it wouldn't be that bad: he would've died in Tarasov anyway.

"Rose- don't be like that. Respect him." Dimitri said placidly. He was standing next to me as I went back to where it all started.

"Are you kidding?" I said, "He screwed my life up."

"I know. But he's dead. He died for it. Imagine what will be going through Adrian's mind right now."

I was silent, trying to imagine what would I do if my dad did what his did. I couldn't. "Dimitri, will you be going back?" I asked. I knew I was going off topic, but I had been so cold to him.

His lips turned up slightly. "No. Tasha wants to stay here for a while."

"And her wish is your command?" I finished for him.

He nodded. "Pretty much." he fished out his phone and dialed a number. Waiting a couple of seconds he talked in Russian for about a minute before hanging up.

"Someone's going to take him to the morgue."

I nodded and took another look at the body.

I've seen many dead bodies with my experience. Nathan was pale and the blood that was a result of the bullet had dried and hardened around him chest area. I felt sorry for him- only a little.

**Athena's POV**

"-If you'd marry me." Jace said, his eyes looking into my soul.

I knew I loved Jace. I loved him more than anything. He brought me back from the dead, and I knew he meant the words he had just said.

He took the ring out of the velvet box. The jeweled glimmered in the light. "Athena?"

I was lost for words. My heart swelled up with joy as I finally realized what Jace was really offering to me.

"Yes." I managed to choke out. "Of course Jace."

He gently took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger. I admired it for a second before I leant in and whispered in Jace's ear.

"I'm keeping my last name."

He shook his head. "One track mind Athena. Only you'd worry about surnames when someone proposes to you."

"So just to let you know, if we ever have kids, were going to hyphenate our last names."

He prodded my stomach jokingly, "Are you planning to have kids?"

"When everything settles down, if you want." I said, smiling softly.

He looked suprised and raised and eyebrow. "Really?"

"Duh."

I leant in and pressed my lips to his. He slowly leant back, lying on the carpeted floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up so my head was on his chest. "Mmm, I love you Athena, you know that right?"

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I would of never of noticed."

"Haha, I'm glad you still have your sense off humor considering that you died back there." Jace joked, nuzzling my head in my neck.

"Yeah, being shot really hurts." I pulled my shirt up slightly to show the stitches where the bullet had been lodged in my chest.

"I would imagine so."

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"Tasha, why do all the bad things always seem to happen to us?" I asked her as we were sitting at the cafe. Her finger was tracing the circumference of her cup.

"It seems that way doesn't it? But really, I don't know."

"How come you didn't tell me- or anyone about Eric?" I pressed.

Her finger stopped tracing and she shook her head. "Christian, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fine." I stood up and headed outside. "I've got to go find Lissa."

When I eventually found Lissa, she was sitting at the edge of the duck pool, throwing pieces of bread to the ducks that were swimming in front of her.

"Hey." I said as I silently joined her. She passed me half a loaf of bread. I tore a piece of and threw it as far as I could.

"What happens now?" she asked me. "The cult are going to be executed, Athena's going to get married-"

This was a surprise. "Really, Jace proposed?"

"Yeah. Anyway, after they get married, how are we supposed to carry on with our lives?"

"What do you mean _how_?" I asked. "What's wrong with the way it is now?"

Lissa bit her lip. "I'm worried about Victor-"

"Victor? Yeah, what even happened to him?" I threw another piece of bread, listening to her words closely.

"That's the thing Christian. I don't know. And I have this feeling that he's going to come back."

"Why would he do that?"

"Like I said, I think he's going to take revenge one of us. Its seems logical doesn't it. Imagine if you were in his position; powerless, you'd kill the person that screwed it up."

"You mean Rose, Eddie and Dimitri don't you." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. "Don't worry, ever since the attack they've stepped up the security in this place."

"Guards never stopped Victor before have they?"

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

"Mum, It's okay...I'm fine." I said as my mum fussed around. I suppose this way her way of not showing any emotion.

"No, your not. You could of been killed!" she bandaged the scratch that I inflicted on myself when Rose went out to battle. I was glad that everyone in the end was alive. Athena was very lucky to have Jace around.

"I have to go-" I said as I stood up. My mum was going to push me down again, but I headed out the door. "I have to find Rose." she nodded and waved slightly.

The first place I checked was her room. Slowly I opened the door to see her sitting on the bed, her legs crossed. She was just staring at her hands.

"Little dhampir?" I whispered as I went to join her.

She smiled as she looked up. "Hey, Adrian."

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." she replied. She leant back into my arms, sighing. "What happens now?"

"We live our normal lives."

"Were they ever normal?" she questioned.

I laughed. "No. Never. Do you want to come with me for something to eat?"

She stood up briskly and headed outside. "Hurry up. I'm starving."

**Rose's POV**

As Adrian and I entered the cafe, everyone seemed to whisper behind our backs. Nothing changes much I guess.

Surprisingly, Lissa, Christian, Athena and Jace were already sitting down talking. Athena looked really excited, Jace had his arm around her as they talked to Liss and Christian.

"Hey guys." I said as I pulled a chair over and sat down next to Christian."What's up."

Adrian gasped. I looked at him skeptically, looking for some explanation for his random intake of breath. He silently pointed at the stunning ring on Athena's finger. Ah, Jace.

"Your getting married?" I asked Athena. "Congrats you guys." I breifly hugged Athena who hadn't said a word.

"Thanks Rose." she said sheepishly, "And while you guys are all here, I wondered if you guys, oh and Mia, would be my bridesmaids?"

"And," Jace added as he looked at Adrian and Christian. "You guys, no matter what you say, will be my groomsmen. Including Eddie. Oh and Adrian, you will be my best man."

Lissa and I grinned. "Of course Athena." Lissa said. I nodded along.

Christian and Adrian high-fived each other. "Sure Jace."

Athena grabbed, without a doubt, a strawberry milkshake. When you think about it she hasn't had one for a while. She brought the straw to her lips. "And the Royals will do the rest. I have to call my sisters, since their my new flower girls and call Sophia, who will be my maid of honor."

"But then it's uneven." stated Lissa. "If it's me, Rose, Sophia and Mia, and then it's Eddie, Adrian and Christian."

Jace bit his lip. "For Tasha, I'm inviting Dimitri."

I silently bit into my cookie. "Cool. But isn't the wedding like 2 months away?"

Athena grinned. "Never underestimate the Royals. They'll have the invites out by this afternoon, and my guess is that the wedding will be next week sometime."

Jace groaned. "And that means your going to go dress shopping?"

Lissa, Athena and I exchanged silent glances. Dresses.

"Don't make them answer," Adrian said. "Then they won't shut up."

"What colour?" piped in Lissa. "Pink? No, that'll wash our skin tone out. Well, except for Rose, she'll be the only tanned one there."

I've never seen Lissa so happy before. She was bubbly and excited. Adrian, Jace and Christian rolled their eyes. They were so out of here.

Before we realized, they had already headed out, getting away from the crazy girls obsessing over dresses.

"I was thinking along the lines of turquoise?" suggested Athena. "Or a really soft green?"

"Turquoise." Lissa and I said in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really bad chapter guys. I've had a really bad writers block for this story. I've managed to write the sequel to this, and start 2 more stories yet I can't write for this story. Oh well, I'll manage. And by getting this chapter up, I won't have to wear battle amour to school tomorrow. So Review Guys!  
**


	32. Licorice

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Licorice**

**A/N: Okay, new chapter! Now, once again thanks to Josie who I pretty much forced to write this chapter. And cause her style is nothing at all like mine, I had to re-write it, a lot. And thanks to Nicola for Athena's present from Adrian's name. And thanks to all the reviewers, I've gotten over 240 which is pretty cool. This chapter is mostly all Athena's POV, since it is her wedding after all. I thought we all needed a rest from the whole Rose-Dimitri-Tasha drama. I wrote this chapter to Deuces by Chris Brown, it's really motivating. So, enjoy..**

**

* * *

**

**Athena's POV**

I held the dress I was to wear in front of me. I really couldn't believe that today, I'd be getting married. It had only been a bit more than I month since I met Jace, yet I felt like I knew him completely. From the moment he saved me from the memory wipe back on the plane after we first met the cult, I knew I loved him. Back then was when I still loved Christian, but I moved on, he had Lissa.

"Athena, hurry up." Rose ordered bossily as she knocked from outside the bathroom. "We're going to be late. And we haven't even started on your hair _or _make-up yet. Are you always this laid back? Your not going to even make it down the aisle if you keep being this slow."

I shook my head. Rose, always the same personality, one that needed someone to put up with it. She was lucky she had Adrian. I don't think anyone else could handle her. "Give me a second."

I quickly slipped in the dress, pulling it up, watching the creamy white flow down to the floor in ripples. It was an amazing dress. Stunning and flawless, it was a simple, yet beautiful, white strapless dress that fell down to the floor, my waist was wrapped in a turquoise bow that tied at the back. A gift from Rose and Lissa, who had bossily decided that _they _were going to get the dresses. I couldn't really stop them, could I?

Slowly, I opened the door, making sure I didn't step on the dress. Rose was next to Lissa, Sophia and Mia with her arms folded, a look of satisfaction on her face. "You look amazing." Rose said, admiring her and Lissa's choice of dress.

"Thanks, you look quite stunning yourselves." I added as I looked at their dresses. They were short, not slutty short, but a nice short, turquoise dress that were also strapless. Their make-up was already done, and their hair all let loose and softly curled. Rose, looked amazing for some tough guardian.

Rose spun around. "I know right?" she flashed me a grin as she pushed me onto a chair. Mia was armed with a hair straightener, Lissa with a pallet of eye shadows and blushes, Sophia wielding eyeliner. Rose picked up a clear lip gloss from the table, "Ready?"

I nodded and Mia started to tame my long curls. I felt the heat flatten them, and touch the bare skin of my backless dress. "1/2 an hour guys, your cutting it close."

"Nah, were good. I think we can make Jace wait a _little _longer." Lissa said teasingly.

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" someone asked.

Rose sighed, "Coming Adrian." How did she know it was him? "It's _always _him. He interrupts _everything_." she sighed as she opened the door impatiently.

"What-" she said as a small fully black fluffy puppy came trotting in, followed by Adrian in his black suit and turquoise tie.

"Aww it so cute!" Lissa said, ruffling it's fur.

"You have a dog?" I asked Adrian, quizzically. He couldn't even look after himself without Rose, let alone a puppy. "Why did you bring it in here?" I patted the little puppy which looked like a Pomeranian. It can up to me and snuggled against my leg. "It's adorable."

"Look at it's tag." said Adrian, his arm wrapped around Rose's waist as he pressed a kiss to her forehead to which she winked at.

Motioning for Mia to stop straightening my hair for a second, I leaned down and looked at the hot pink collar it adorned. I picked up the silver charm which read 'For Athena'.

"Oh my god you got me a puppy!" I squealed as I jumped up and ran towards Adrian and pulled him into a hug.

He took a good look at me. "Your looking pretty hot." he remarked. He received some looks from everyone else. "Hey, can't I say my cousin looks hot?" Rose shook her head in laughter. "Anyway, you like it? It was Christian's and I's idea."

"Duh!' I replied. "What am I going to call it?" I said. I picked it up, making sure it didn't ruin my dress. "Your so cute!" I nuzzled it with my nose and I looked into it's black eyes.

The door opened again to show Eddie and Christian in identical suits to Adrian. "Oh, he _actually_ brought the dog here," said Christian, hugging Lissa quickly, "I thought he was going to give it to you _after _the wedding. But okay..."

Adrian shrugged. "It looked weird in my room. People were giving me looks. And it nearly found my alcohol supply."

"Have you named it yet?" Eddie asked, sitting on the couch in my room.

I bit my lip. "No, I can't seem to think of one." I placed the dog back down. It scurried away. "Any ideas?"

Mia started to work on my hair again, while Lissa started to apply foundation to my pale skin. Do you know how hard it is to find the right shade for a Moroi? Not that we really need it, but still.

"You know, it looks kinda like licorice." pondered Eddie.

I clapped happily, stunning everyone. Geez, haven't they seen someone clap before? "Your a genius!"

Christian snorted sarcastically. "Really, we hadn't really noticed."

"Licorice?" Adrian said, "I like it."

"Same." agreed Rose, "It's perfect."

"Okay, it's called Licorice." I announced. I looked at my watch. "Crap, 20 minutes." I poked a finger at Eddie, Christian and Adrian. "You better get going, Jace's probably bored out of his mind. Wait, where's Dimitri?"

Rose's faces flashed with a look of bitterness. It quickly disappeared, like it never happened. I was good at reading emotions. "He's with Tasha." she said finally.

"Okay, you guys _out_!" I ordered, pointing at the door. "Wait, Adrian, you got the rings?"

He patted his chest pocket. "Yep."

I nodded. "Good, see ya down the aisle." They left, closing the door behind them. "Alrighty, get to work girls."

Mia snapped the straighter, Rose twirled the Royal Crown around her finger, Sophia held a mascara brush in one hand, and a eyeliner pencil in the other and Lissa brushed a make up brush in a turquoise tone in her palette. "Oh, we're ready."

Mia straightened my hair. With my hair naturally in curls, when it was straightened, it lengthened another good 5 centimeters. Lissa had finished the foundation earlier and had started on eye-shadow.

Rose stood up. "I'll go find your dog, it's probably thirsty, knowing Adrian." she waltzed off.

Lissa stood back, happy with her work. "Okay, Sophia, she's all yours."

Sophia was one of my best friends since academy times. We used to joke about me coming Queen, we always thought my cousin Adrian would get the throne. And how wrong we both were. This must of been a shock to her I bet. Me getting married, and getting the throne.

Sophia, with a steady hand, stared to work on my left eye with eyeliner. Mia had finished my hair and she applied mascara on the right eye. They swapped around and after a good 5 minutes of final touch ups, I was done.

Rose had re-entered the room. She held up a black bag. "Adrian left this. He figured that you wouldn't have time to get dog stuff, so he already got it for you. I gave it water and some food. It's lying on you bed." she dumped the bag on the table. "Oh, you look amazing." she breathed as she studied me.

I stood up, the dress touching the floor. I found my shoes and quickly grabbed them. They were white, but with not much of a heel. I slipped them on, and walked to the mirror.

I gasped as I realized what the girls had done. My hair was long, longer than I though. It was silky and smooth. My eyes were surrounded by a thick line of eyeliner. It wasn't heaps, just enough to make my famous Ivashkov emerald eyes stand out amazingly. Then, the turquoise shade around them took my breath away.

Once again, the door opened. Who could it be _this _time. It was like some reality tv show or something.

"Hey Athena!" two girls cheered in a familiar Welsh accent. Auralee and Emorie bounced in the room.

Their flower-girl dresses were a deeper turquoise then the bridesmaids, and they had a white ribbon on them, which like mine, wrapped around their waist. The colour of their dresses, funnily enough, went with their extreme deep red hair which they inherited from our grandmother. My dark chestnut curls I got from my mum and dad.

I haven't seen my dad for a while now. He said he'd be here for my wedding, and mum too. Both of them lived in Scotland and I haven't seen them for months. I kept in contact with them, but this might've been a bit of a shock to them. Their eldest daughter, who was queen get married to the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. Weird huh?

"You guys look adorable." Rose said, grabbing the Royal Crown. "Remember me?"

"Oh, yeah. Your the one who was looking for Kaleb?" Auralee said. "Did ya find him?" she asked in a heavy Welsh accent that I missed so much. Mine was less heavy since I hung around with American's so much.

"Um," I said. "I'm kinda getting married to him." I didn't tell the girls who I was marrying was Kaleb. Oops.

"I thought you were getting married to Jace?" said Emorie confused.

Lissa laughed. "Jace _is_ Kaleb. He's my brother."

"Then your like sisters! That is so cool." commented Auralee. Lissa and I shared a look. "My sis is like sisters with Lissa Dragomir! Wait till I tell everyone back at the Academy." Sometimes, despite being 15, they acted like children.

Emorie nudged her twin. "Tell why we're _really _here."

I raised an eyebrow, and Rose placed the glittering crown on my head. It fitted perfectly. Well, of course it was. It was made for me.

"Cause Mum and Dad are here, right?" Auralee said cautiously. She was always the forgetful one out of the pair.

"Mum and Dad?" I exclaimed.

"Yep." Emorie confirmed. "They're with Jace. You know he's kinda really hot."

I shook my head in laughter. "Sorry to break it to you sis, he's _mine_."

I stood up and headed outside where the limo would take us to the massive garden where the wedding would be held. Since every Royal, and every guardian would come to the wedding. There isn't a church big enough. So we resorted to a garden wedding. Rose's mum and dad, and the rest of our close family, spent all morning setting it up. The wedding was due to be held at 3:00 in the afternoon.

All the guardian's were sorted, at least 65 of them for protection. Rose and Dimitri were excused of duties since they were both part of the groom and bridal party. And since we were all going to go down the aisle in pairs, Adrian would have to join us to make things even instead of being up the front with Jace. So, instead of doing couples, we had to pull it out of hat which was Christian's idea.

So it ended up being Christian and Rose, (I told Adrian to take a picture with them linked arms to terrorize them with later. They'll probably start shooting sarcastic remarks down the aisle at each other. And that's why we love them) Lissa and Dimitri, (Rose swallowed harshly at this) Mia and Adrian and Sophia and Eddie. When we got to the altar, they'd all take their respected places.

I was daydreaming so much, I didn't realize that the girls were already in the silver limo, and that we were driving off to the wedding. I took a deep breath. I couldn't wait.

Eventually we made it to the venue, and a guardian opened the door for all of us. All the guardians surrounding the garden were wearing all black shirts, ties and suits, even with the dark sunglasses and walkie-talkies. Kinda like James Bond or something.

I could see all my family were up the front. The Royals were sitting behind them. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, with Rose, Lissa, Emorie, Mia, Sophia, Mia and Auralee following. I spotted Jace at the front. He was at least 70 meters away so he couldn't see me yet. I sent him a quick message through the bond. _Stop looking so down Dragomir. _he turned around and grinned. _Looking good my Queen _he sent back.

While the groom and my bridal party paired up, whispering and hissing was going on. "Do I really have to link arms with _Christian_." complained Rose as she took Christian's arm with a scorn on her face.

Christian jokingly kissed her cheek. "Aw come on Rosie, brighten up."

Rose wiped his kiss from her cheek. "Ew, Lissa!" she complained yet again. Adrian shook his head in laughter as he took Mia's arm. They were behind Rose and Christian, who were behind my sisters.

Behind them were Lissa and Dimitri followed by Sophia and Eddie. I looked around and spotted my dad behind me.

"Hey dad." I hugged him warmly. "Long time no see."

"You've grown so much," he said, rubbing a tear from his face, "Your accent, your life...everything."

"What about my accent?" I joked. "It's died down quite a bit huh?"

"You could say that." he linked arms with me and I looked ahead at Jace who had his arms in front of him.

Rose and Christian were still bickering. Adrian stomped on Christian's foot jokingly. "Shh, we're going to start. You can fight later."

Lissa chucked to herself. Dimitri brushed his chin length brown hair from his face. "You ready Your Majesty?" he asked me.

I adjusted my crown and grinned. "Oh yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I don't know much about weddings. 14 year olds don't go to many of those. Oh well, review guys! You know I love them :)**


	33. Adrian's Best Man Speech of the Century

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Adrian and The Best-Man Speech of the Century.**

**A/N: And I'm back from the dead! I can't apologize enough for the really long wait. It's been what? 6 or 7 weeks since I updated? Wow. And since then I've got 3 other stories up and running. Okay this chapter is sort of a filler chapter, not much really happening but the wedding. Sorry for the wait. Now theres about 1 or 2 chapters left. The sequel is going to be a third set in the near future, and the rest of it is a couple of years time jump. But you're going to have to wait until Last Sacrifice has been realized and out for a month. I don't really know how wedding receptions go so this is like a stab in the dark. Thanks to Nicola who wrote the base of this chapter, and to everyone else who really tried to get me to write faster. Yes Josie that means you. Totally rushed. Okay, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh," Jace finally said after a pause. The priest just asked him if he wanted to marry me, and he was to god damn busy asking me about tonight in our minds. He said I do. But to me in my head. He's got to get used to the whole mind speaking thing. "I do." he said aloud. I looked down at my hands, where the ring that Adrian had given to Jace moments ago sat. It shone stunningly. It was plain and simple, the gold band and a nice diamond settled in the middle. I loved it.

I drew my attention away from the dazzling ring and I could see in the vast crowd, my mother letting out a big breath, like she was expecting him to say no or something. I'm glad she has faith in the guy I chose to become my husband and King of the Moroi.

I rolled my eyes and I motioned for the priest to continue. He shrugged and kept on speaking. Rose stepped on Christian's toes as he was whispering something to Dimitri.

_Athena. _I flicked my dark hair over my shoulder, ignoring the voice in my head. _Can I kiss you now? _he pressed mentally. _Please? _he whined sulkily, his eyes were all puppy dog like. Ha! I wasn't going to fall for that one every time. He used it on me last week when he wanted a piece of his stupid chocolate cake which I really disapproved in, but gave in of course. I mean, his pale jade eyes went wide, and god he was so damn hot I wanted to-...yeah you get what I mean.

_Shh, pay attention. _I hissed back, keeping my eyes on the priest. But my mind was somewhere else. _You can kiss me later, be patient will you. Ugh, what am I going to do with you?_

_"_You may kiss the bride."

Finally.

Jace threw my veil back and wrapped his arms around my waist, then brought his lips to mine. His kiss was slow, his hands moving down the small of my back, deepening it. The crowd stood up and clapped loudly and I smiled under his lips. "So, your King Dragomir now." Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Do I _have_ to wear the crown?" he whined silently as we pulled apart. Behind us, Lissa and Rose did a small high five and Mia and Sophia rolled their eyes.

"Sucked in." I sneered, turning to face the crowd who were still applauding wildly.

Coming up the aisle was Ambrose, in his tux, with Jace's crown on a red velvet pillow in his hands. Usually Tatiana would've done the passing of the King's crown, but Ambrose was the closest to her when she was alive, and it felt like he should do it.

Jace took a look at the crown, it was grand, golden, jewel encrusted, and it looked _totally_ ridiculous. Mine looked pretty, but seriously that crown should be burned.

Ambrose took it off the pillow and Jace bowed him head forward, cocking his head sideways towards me and flashed me a grin. _You owe me big time for wearing this. _he said through the bond.

_I think we can come to some...agreement. _I sent back suggestively, shoving him in the shoulder playfully.

Ambrose placed the crown on the mess of pale blonde hair that Jace refused to comb down. "Your highness." he said as he bowed to us. I shook my head as I watched my now, husband, react to the statement 'Your Highness,'

Well, he better get used to it, it's gonna be part of his daily lifestyle. And I thought, should I have really dragged him into my life. I loved him, no questions asked. But could the abandoned son of Tasha, who had been cut of from the world, attacked by spirit on a daily basis, be able to cope with the life of the King? People would more accept me then him, him being a disappointment on the Ozera and Dragomir lines, me, the somewhat perfect little daughter of the Ivashkovs. To others we should never be together in the first place, but when I saw into his mind, the crazy world of Jace Dragomir, the lies and the betrayal, I knew that I had to have him. Hey, and look where I am now.

"Thank you." he said softly as Ambrose retreated back down the aisle. Figuring that it was our cue to leave, Jace grabbed my hand and we started to head back down the aisle.

As we were walking, each row of people bowed. _God_ Jace said through the bond. _Are they gonna do that every time I walk past them?_ I laughed at him through the bond, and I wondered if it showed on the outside. This bond thing was going to be hard to get used to, having an extra voice inside your head. Well, at least we wouldn't have the obvious problem like Liss and Rose, when Liss was with Christian making out and Rose being pulled into her head, having to feel like _she_ loved Christian, and it was _her_ touching his face, kissing his lips, _her _hands running down his bare chest. Fun.

As we walked out of the garden and onto the concrete path, the heel of one of my heels slipped on one of the stones and I fell backwards, a flash of fear kept me captive for a second. But just in time my gorgeous new husband caught me just before I hit my head. Luckily there was no one standing in front of me because I think I flashed, really bad. Jace lifted me back onto my feet, my face red from embarrassment, trust me to fall over, whilst walking on their wedding day.. _Sexy undies_ Jace said through the bond as he pulled me back up. I adjusted my glittering crown, and brushed my dress down. Swallowing the embarrassment.

_Trust you to notice. _I said as I spotted the limo's pull up. A turquoise ribbon adorned the side of the cars.

_Yeah, I can't help it. Sorry._

Rose appeared behind me, a hand over her mouth, obviously holding back a laugh. "Smooth one Athena." she said as she held the train of my dress, helping me into the first limo which was assigned to me and Jace. The one behind us was for the bridal party and groomsmen.

"Thanks." I grinned as I sat down and shuffled over for Jace who Rose hugged.

"Congrats Jace." she said as she closed the door. "See ya at the reception."

There was a lot of waving. Like, a lot. The crowd was cheering and waving very enthusiastically. Of course I had to wave back, but it was like my arm was getting a work out. The driver started the engine, humming through the car and pulled away from the ceremony and out the gates into the human world.

Jace undid his tie and popped a couple of buttons of his shirt. I knew he could feel me staring at him. What was there _not _to stare at?

"I know I'm sexy and all, but we have the rest of our lives to stare at each other." he grinned as he pulled his crown off and placed it on the floor. He shook his hair back into it usual disarray and I made no attempt to fix it, my eyes drawn to his chiseled chest which was exposed through the fabric of his shirt. "So now that we're married, I can kiss you as much as I like, right?"

I didn't answer; I just leaned over and kissed him. I felt him moan under my lips as his hand was wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, pressing our bodies together, like he wanted this so bad. I grinned and pulled away. His eyes flashed in confusion . I cocked my head to the side,

The guardians sat across from us, faces plain and blank. Awkward much. If it were Rose at duty, she'd be..I dunno, laughing? Clapping us on? Thanks to my sudden realization, there was silence for the rest of the trip, except for Jace's voice in my head. _Can't we tell them to just piss off? I mean, we are the king and queen_

_No,_ I thought back _**That**__ would be just plain mean. Just remember we will have 3 weeks on our honeymoon to ourselves. Where is it again? Rome? _ Jace smiled at that and nodded at the guardian, "Hey." he said, trying to make conversation. "What's up?"

The guardian nodded back, "Your Majesty."

"It's Jace."

"Yes, I'm aware _Your_ _Highness_."

Jace sulkily looked at me, his face one of distaste. I held back laughter as I looked out the window, watching the trees and building's blur past quickly. I sighed and leant on Jace, his warm figure wrapping his arms around me. The party to come. And the fact that Adrian would be there made it a whole lot more exciting.

* * *

Eventually we reached the reception. They had rented out a huge..wait- massive hall. And I couldn't wait to see how the combines forces of Rose, Lissa, Mia and the rest of the girls would've done to the place. Knowing them, it'd be interesting. The guardians got out first and opened my door. "Thank you" I said smiling at them as I stepped out, making sure that I wouldn't trip over again. Oh my god that would be embarrassing.

"Thanks" I heard Jace say behind me as he put his crown back on his head. His hand reached out to hold mine. I could feel the ring on his finger, it was really cold, but I guess I've got to just get used to it.

We stood patiently at the doors, and the guardians were talking into the ear piece. "Their ready." I heard one of them say into his comm. The other nodded and the opened the double wooden doors slowly. Like an agonizing slow.

Was I ready? Hell yeah. Jace? I think he was kinda green. I looked over to him as he swallowed and looked at me with his jade eyes. I knew I'd be looking back with a stunning shade of emerald. "Lighten up." I whispered quickly.

"I love you." he said simply.

"Obviously." I smirked as he shook his head. "Come on." I tugged his hand and we walked in the room.

When we walked inside, Jace gasped. I laughed. Wow they really had gone all out. It was beautiful, but _way _too stunning. Even for me. There were about 9 or 10 long tables had table clothes that were a nice turquoise colour (I'm so over this shade now) and silky. There were white roses in vases on all the tables, at least 5 on each, a string orchestra set up on the stage, a giant space for dancing were our triple layer chocolate cake (Jace is gonna be in heaven and I can bet that Christian picked it as a joke. I hope they stocked up on strawberry milkshakes, cause champagne my ass- I wanted a milkshake.) with chocolate cream was set up next to, an open bar (Adrian.) and chandeliers hanging from the roof.

"And may I introduce-" the MC said from the podium which kinda reminded me of the time I was announced Queen. Wait- It's the same guy. Wow, it's a small world. "Your Majesty Athena Dragomir, and Your Highness Jace Dragomir." he announced as everyone stood up, bowed deeply, and applauded from the tables. I was going to have to tell everyone that I was going to keep my last name, but that sort of ruin the moment. Maybe later.

We were guided to the table which I assumed was ours. I sat next to Jace in the middle. With my parents on my side, Tasha on his. On either other side, was Rose, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Lissa and Christian. Adrian was writing on a piece of paper which I assumed was his best man speech and Rose kept on grabbing the pencil and rubbing out a line, and then re-writing it again. I couldn't wait to hear it.

###

After the first and main course was served and eaten, the waiters had filled out glasses with champagne for the speeches to come. I was going to protest and order a milkshake, but I decided not to. They'll just think of my as the bitchy Queen who made hell at her wedding.

The speeches dragged through. I think I kinda dozed off through the toast to us. My dad started to cry during his and kept on grabbing tissues. And then Jace stood up, straighting his tie. I wondered if he was a good public speaker or not. I perked up and listened:

Jace nodded as the crowd fell silent.

"On behalf of my wife and I, we'd like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. There are times when it's good to be surrounded by people who are important to you, and for us this is one of those occasions. We hope that you're enjoying it every bit as much as we are and we'd like to thank you for your kind wishes cards, presents and support.

Being a royal came differently to me. My past- which I really don't want to dig into, sort of gave me the idea that I wouldn't be accepted into the Moroi community. I was obviously wrong. And I'd like to thank all the Royals, and the friends I made, ones I know that will be for life. And I'm going to name you since you really are special; Rose Hathaway the tough and fearless guardian who I'm sure that everyone's heard of, Lissa Dragomir my sister, who made my life better, Christian Ozera the pyromaniac we all grew to love, Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi, and my best man today Adrian Ivashkov, who I sort of feel superior too since I'm taking the throne off him. Knowing him, he'll drink it off.

Bradlee and Grace, thank you not only for your hospitality this evening and your kindness, but for also giving me your very beautiful daughter. I promise I'll take good care of her and of course do everything she tells me to, all the royal duties included.

My parents, Tasha Ozera and the late Eric Dragomir, I never really grew up with you, and I can't really thank you for anything you've done for me. But I was proud to have you Tasha, as a mum, and thank you for coming, despite how much you despise being around here. And I can't wait to meet my little sibling when they arrive in a couple of months.

I can imagine that Adrian, my best man is getting impatient to make his speech soon. Now many people don't know that Adrian suffers from a rare medical condition which causes him to invent fanciful stories. He really does believe these stories to be true and I thank you for humouring him during his speech.

I am absolutely delighted to be able stand here today with Athena, I never knew what was missing in my life before I met her. Athena has been a source of friendship, support and love. Of course I've no doubt that she is going to tell me afterwards that the only thing missing in my life at the moment is all the papers I have to sign.

And finally, the bridesmaids, thanks for calming Athena's nerves and helping in her preparation today. I'd also like thank you for getting her here in one piece and on time, you've done a brilliant job.

Well, that's it from me for now, but, before I pass you over to my best man, Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand and lift your glasses and join me in a toast to bridesmaids..." he grabbed his glass and raised in the air.

Everyone toasted to the bridesmaids, and waited for Adrian's speech. I could feel a tear welling up in my eyes from Jace's speech- it was so deep. I nodded at Rose who was shaking her head at Adrian. His speech is gonna be brilliant.

Adrian ran a hand through his hair and spoke:

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen - My name is Adrian Ivashkov, our lovely Queen and Bride's cousin... And I'm the best man. What have I done to be blessed with such an honour? Who's dropped out at the last minute? Had all his other friends left the country? Could I turn the job down and still get an invite to eat and drink at Jace's expense? I didn't want to risk it, so let's get on with it. And let me tell you, you guys are the luckiest people in the world. That's because the pleasure of getting to know me lies ahead of you. Now, I'm making this speech today and I have a significant handicap at my girlfriend's insistence - I'm sober." Rose shook her head, while my whole row started to laugh. Speech of the century.

"Now I was a bit concerned that after Jace made his cross-dressing tendencies so public during his stag night -which if any of you royals out there are planning on getting married- go on and ask Jace on how much I rock at planning them, any way, during his stag night, Athena might have some competition today. But given this really and highly formal occasion, I am pleased to see, Jace, that you've decided to copy my outfit, rather than Athena's."

Jace put a hand on his hips in disapproval. He obviously didn't want this secret out. I raised an eyebrow, cross-dressing? That's kinda hot. In a non-kinky way.

And you can imagine what the rest of the speech was like...

###

"That was one hell of a speech." I said to Adrian as the cake was being prepared for cutting. "Rose obviously disapproved."

"It's a Royal Wedding!" she exclaimed, "He can't make the whole thing a joke."

"And I did." Adrian replied proudly. "And by the looks of it, everyone loved it."

Rose sighed and took a sip of her champagne. "Liked the speech Jace," she said, "It was...-"

"Too emotional?" he offered.

"No." Tasha interrupted, "Just right."

"I agree." said Dimitri. "It was unique."

"Well," said Christian, stretching his arms, "I don't know what you guys want, but I want cake."

And on time, the MC spoke. "Could Athena and Jace please make their way to the cake table?"

I stood up and walked over, Jace's hand in mind. The cake looked delicious. I held the turquoise knife in my hand and placed in over a portion of the cake and Jace's hands folded over mine. I smiled and pushed the knife down, slicing the cake in 2.

I looked back at the applauding tables and looked to Adrian in particular. He kept on shooting glances to Rose and then something in his hands. I looked closely and I could tell it was a velvet box. My guess...a wedding ring? Was Adrian going to propose to Rose...at _my_ god damn reception?

* * *

**And you guys know the drill...**


	34. The Death Of? Part 1

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**The Death Of? : Part 1**

**A/N (Must Read) :**This chapter is in a complete different format so I'm going to explain it for you. This chapter is extremely, and really really really short. And I'm not very proud of that. BUT, this is part one of the last chapter. So at the end of this cliffhanger, the next chapter will start from exactly where this one ends. So, enjoy the really, really, rally short chapter...or not.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"How could I know that this was going to happen, Jace?" Athena muttered as she looked to her left. "And can you get your damn hands off me?" she asked the guy who was currently holding a gun to her head, the cold hard metal digging into her skull. "I mean seriously, this is so cliche, don't you think? And it's always me, haven't you noticed?"

Victor growled, his eyes scanning the room of the remaining people. Everyone else was outside, oblivious.. "Ah, our Queen has a sense of humor, does she not?" he smirked and looked over to Jace who was being held back by Adrian, who in turns arm was grabbed by Rose, whom Dimitri was holding back, a flash of worry in all of their eyes. "Now, I'm sorry I have to do this, but when you die, you are meant to stay dead, and you cannot be an exception to that rule."

"What the hell is your problem?" shouted Christian from the floor supporting a broken arm. That chandelier was gonna hurt when it fell on him. Lissa was next to him, trying to heal him, but her worry was spread everywhere, and she couldn't concentrate. "What do you have against all of us? What did we do wrong?"

"What didn't you do?" Victor said, his arm around Athena creepily. "I'm going to kill her, and then I'm going to kill myself, so then you can;t send me to jail. Clever isn't it?"

"So this is basically a suicide attempt?" Rose shouted from Dimitri's grip. "Are you insane! Where is everyone else? Tasha, Sophia, Mia, Eddie and all the royals?"

Victor laughed, "I'm not insane. I don't suffer from insanity: I enjoy every minute of it."

"You really are insane!" Jace yelled from Adrian's grip. "Let her go, Victor! Kill me if you want, just don't touch her." he looked to Adrian. "Let me go, Adrian." he ordered, a lace of spirit in his words.

Adrian shook his head, "No can do, Jace. Don't do this." Jace struggled in his grip.

"Jace!" Athena exclaimed, her voice pleading and desperate. "Please don't! I can't lose you, you _idiot_!"

Victor let go of her, grinning. Athena rushed to Jace and hugged him, but turned around as quickly as possible. "Something isn't right. You wouldn't let me go before, what do you want?"

Victor smiled, somewhat evilly. He raised his gun and pointed it towards Rose, who inhaled deeply. "I'm going to decide who to kill."

With it pointed at Rose, he spoke: "The tough guardian Hathaway-"

He swung his aim to Adrian as he spoke, "-or her boyfriend who was planning to propose after this all over?"

Rose gaped at Adrian who grinned back. He was going to propose to her? "Marry me?" he asked quickly, bending on one knee, pulling to velvet box from his pocket and Rose choked back a laugh. Athena rolled her eyes. "If you don't mind me ruining your wedding Athena." he quickly asked the Queen. "It is your day after all."

"Go ahead, Adrian. My wedding's already ruined in the first place." she shrugged.

Rose smiled sweetly, a rare thing on her face. Dimitri kept his face calm, but everyone knew he was battling a battle in his mind right now. It should've been him one one knee, him asking his beloved Roza to marry him. But it wasn't. He screwed it up. And lucky ass Ivashkov won the girl.

"Rose," Adrian pressed, keeping his eye on Victor with the gun aimed at him. "I promise to love you for the rest of my life, will you do the honors of being my wife?" he asked.

"That rhymes." commented Christian, smirking.

Rose wrapped her arms around Adrian's neck. "Of course Adrian." she whispered. "I'd love to marry you-"

A clapping sound that came from Victor cut of Rose. "Well, the prince get's the guardian. But my question isn't solved yet is it?"

He re-aimed his gun at Christian. "The pyromanic who fell in love with the Queen first-"

He shifted over to Lissa. "-The second last Dragomir-"

Then at Jace, "The King of the Moroi, the son of Eric and Tasha-"

He settled on Dimitri, "The tough guardian Belikov." he raised an eyebrow, "It hurt's doesn't it. Watching someone you love, love someone else?"

Dimitri kept his face calm. He wasn't going to let his emotions through. "Yes. It does hurt. But you can't do anything about it."

Victior shurgged and started to pace around the room, his gun in his pocket. "See, I have this problem."

"In the head." muttered Athena. "Continue Mr. Crazy one."

He dismissed her comment. "The problem is, I want to kill one of you. That I am sure of. But who? I want you all to suffer as much as possible. So, if I kill Christian, I hurt Lissa and Athena the most, if I kill Adrian, I hurt Rose, if I kill Dimitri, I hurt Lissa and Rose, if I kill Jace, I hurt Lissa and Athena, if I kill Athena, I hurt Jace and Christian, and if I kill Lissa, I hurt Rose and Christian, and maybe Dimitri." he shrugged. "I can hurt you all in so many ways that you can't even imagine."

"We can see that." Christian said. "Who the hell make a list like that?"

Victor smiled, "But do you know the best way to hurt all of you? The one person who will be missed my everyone?"

Everyone looked to Rose in an instant. It was good for her to know that everyone would miss her, but know really wasn't the best time.

"So, I'm going to kill Rosemarie Hathaway." he stated, loading the gun.

Rose was frozen to the spot, what the hell was going on.

He aimed the gun. And then he released the trigger, the bullet heading for Rose in the chest-

* * *

**See? It's short. And this is why I probably failed year 8 english :/ So, review! Next chapter up before the actually release of Last Sacrifice...I hope.**


	35. The Death Of? Part II, The Epilogue

**Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Chapter 35. The Final Chapter.**

**The Death Of...**

**Part II - The Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

_A figure jumped in front of Rose, a choice they knew they had to make. There was no other way, they couldn't bear to watch Rose die and as soon as they felt the bullet enter their chest, they knew it was worth it. For Rose, everything was worth it. They'd give her the world. But no-one had offered it to them._

_A pain filled scream echoing in the silence from one of them as they saw who'd taken the bullet for Rose. No-one should have to die for her. It wasn't how it was meant to end. For any of them. The others around them looked down in horror, all of them with a look of shock covering their faces, not fully accepting what had just happened. A sick and cruel smile was placed upon Victor Dashkov's face like it belonged there, as he placed the gun back into his pocket- his work completed. He's come for what he wanted, and that was enough to fuel Victor for a lifetime._

_As he walked away from the scene of the dying figure, he laughed._

_"And from here is where it all falls apart."_

_He placed the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger._

_

* * *

_

Epilogue

_5 Years Later..._

The never ending and constant pelting downpour of rain didn't make any difference to the one person standing somewhat lonely outside in it. Rain dripped from the tips of their drenched hair and down onto their already drenched and saturated clothing that didn't seem to bother them. As the thunder loudly rumbled in the sky- echoing in the ever present silence- they couldn't help but look up from the tombstone which they were staring at- and watch as the electrical lightning danced across the grey and black clouds. It was late afternoon, but it didn't matter. It never mattered after these 5 years. And it rained every single time without fail.

Their wet fingers gently traced over the carved words on the black stone, their other hand moving up to their face to wipe away the silvery tears that were already staining their cheeks. As they traced the name again, they picked up a bunch of white lilies from behind and placed them on top of the grave. The choking sob coming them from them meant that they would still- and never be over it.

A squelching of little footsteps made their way behind them. The shadow held an umbrella, the person them self not very tall at all. In fact- it was a small child.

"Mummy, please come inside. Your all wet." the figure took their hood off. It was a little girl, around 5, with dark brown hair that fell to he middle of her back. She stood in the rain for a while, her tiny arms holding up the pink polka dotted umbrella above her head, keeping her dry. She stayed in silence, watching her mother cry.

She looked to her mother. She was like this every year. She asked her aunts and uncles about who it was that her mother always cried about, but they always kept it a 'until your older' thing. When was she going to be old enough

The woman turned her head to her daughters voice which she recognized so well. "Bryn," she whispered, walking her to her and crouching so that they were be same height. "I told you not to follow me, sweetie. Mummy just needs some-" the woman struggled for the right words. "More time," she said. "Go back up to the house."

"How much time are you going to need?" Bryn said. "And I'd wish you just tell me who that is under there, I'm only four and a half. I can't read yet."

The woman laughed, for that one particular moment. As soon as she looked away and back to the grave, the unbearable wave of sadness washed over her again, like a unbearable weight on your back. "I wish I could tell you, Bryn. I really do-"

"Then why don't you?" another figure joined the duo, holding up an black umbrella. "She needs to know."

Bryn turned around and a smile was placed on her face as she recognized who it was. "Aunty Athena!" she cheered as she hugged the young woman's leg. Athena was in her usual attire, a short skintight black skirt, a pink or another pastel colored collared shirt and a black suit jacket. This time she added a pair of gumboots. "Tell mummy to stop being sad. It's making me sad." Bryn looked up to her aunt in question.

"Me too, Bryn." Athena said, looking straight at the woman who had returned to the grave. "The more you stare at them, nothing is going to change, nothing is going to bring them back-"

"I KNOW THAT!" the woman screeched, standing up and roughly holding the young Queen shoulders. "And I don't need all of you to keep rubbing it in my face!"

Bryn cuddled into Athena's leg. "Mummy, this isn't like you."

Athena shook her head. "I'm going to go. I need to pick up Liss and Jace from the airport. It's a shame they couldn't be here." she turned around and started to leave. "Your going to have to let go, Rose." she eventually said after a pause. Her emerald eyes were stern but full of sympathy. "Cause everyone else has. Its hard- I know- but your dragging your daughter down with you. She deserves a mother who isn't caught up with the past."

Rose nodded. Athena was right. Damn, Athena was _always _right. "Athena?" she asked. "Can you leave me and Bryn for a moment?"

Athena nodded, brushing her hair from her face. "Sure, and remember. We've all got your back, Guardian Hathaway. You know that." Athena twirled her umbrella and made her way out of the cemetery and back to Court. 5 years had been a big time in all of their lives.

Bryn looked to Rose, grabbing her hand, entwining their fingers. "Mummy?"

Rose inhaled a deep breath, standing a fair distance from the grave. The more she looked at it, the more she wanted to curl up and cry. "This man- he saved your mums life. We had a lot of fights- and he did it anyway."

"What happened?"

"He took the bullet for me. It could've been anyone. I was frozen. I couldn't move."

"Please, don't be sad. Uncle Christian said that you have to stop being sad."

Rose closed her eyes and looked at the grave once more before walking away. Everyone was trying to make her heal the wounds after 5 years. She tried to move on. And she did, but not completely. It was moments like these when it felt like her stitches were being plucked open, one by one. Her flesh never had enough time to heal before it came back to this day again.

"Come on, sweetie." Rose motioned back to court. "We have to go."

"Okay." Bryn shrugged. "And you need a towel. You look like Athena's dog after Jace and the twins tried to give it a wash."

Rose laughed, remembering the day when they got the dog, Licorice. Oh, so long ago it was. When it was all happy, when Athena was getting married. She started to drag her feet away from the grave, willing her feet to move because her heart wanted to stay. Bryn skipped ahead, her hair bouncing off her shoulders giving her such an innocent look. Bryn was amazing, and the most perfect daughter.

She cast one last look back at the grave, her flowers glowing in the afternoon light that was coming through the clouds that were clearing out, the sunset peeking through, showering the place with a pink glow. She nodded to herself and looked down at her hand, where the engagement ring sat. The innocent diamond sparkling. And it was always going to be an engagement ring. That's what it'll always be. Never anything more. Ever.

Because when Rose walked away from the grave that day, she was walking away from the grave of Adrian Ivashkov.

_The End..._


	36. Authors Note

**Authors Note.**

**Right. I'm really sorry for killing Adrian. I really and truly am. Nicola begged me not to, but I went ahead and did it anyway. Something that I right now, regret. It's mostly fantasy-josie's fault since I told her that it really was Dimitri to die, and she might've let it slip in a review. So, trying to make you suprised, I chose Adrian instead. Judging by all the reviews, you guys are pissed off, but there was no other way, sorry.**

**Concerning the sequel, it should be up in the beginning of feb next year. That gives me time to plan and write, and to finish off my other stories too. Oh and Bryn's dad is Adrian. Rose was pregnant when he died. I've had to delete 10 chapters of the sequel due to the massive change concerning the characters as she was meant to have twins later on with Adrian, but that's why it's until feb that it won't be published up.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, cause after this, I get to forget about it, set it to completed and never write for it again, that is until it's time for the sequel, which I'm kinda looking forward too. So, this is goodbye. And thanks to Nicola and Carly who sort of helped through the 35 chapters I've written since March.**

**.Nikki.**


	37. Sequel Information

**Quick note.**

**Okay, now for all those readers who don't have an account for some reason and want to know when the sequel to this will be up, this is just for you. If you _do_ have an account and you want to read it just add me to your Author Alert and you'll get the email when it's up and updated. Anyway, it will be called 'Crossing the Line' and is schedued to be up late Monday (31/01/11) afternoon or early Tuesday morning. **

**Just thought you'd like to know, so when it comes up you'll know what it is.**


End file.
